Heart of Stone
by Divine Dragon Lord
Summary: This is an Naruto Alternate Universe in which Naruto acts more like Gaara. But one person wants to help bring him back to the light. Its a naruxhina and maybe even some other pairings. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH, also if you don't like NaruxHina don't read.
1. The Genine Exams

I got bored so I made another fanfic this time with Naruto

"Hey what about me am I in this?" asked Coty the Divine Dragon Lord

"Sorry not this time"

"I kill you" shouted Coty sending a barrage of green orbs at me.

A/N I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

The air was heavy with the smell of blood the screams of innocent people could be heard emanating throughout

The air was heavy with the smell of blood the screams of innocent people could be heard emanating throughout the area. A giant fox with nine tails was attacking a village called Konoha then a man topped upon a giant toad appeared before the fox.

"Kyuubi please leave this area and you won't be harmed" called the man known as the Fourth Hokage.

The fox left out a mighty roar then made a swipe at the giant toad, who dodged the attack with little effort. The toad then started to draw a large knife from a hidden sheath

"There's no need Boss Toad I've got no choice but to use that technique" said the Fourth.

"But Minato if you use that you will…" Boss Toad trailed off

"Yes, Boss Toad I know" said the Fourth as he did the needed hand signs then the Death Reaper summons appeared behind him the fox stared angrily at the Fourth.

Then the summons pushed its arm threw the stomach of the Fourth then stretched out towards the fox. Then pulled out its very soul the Fourth did another set of and signs and the soul was transferred to the body of a newborn baby.

"Be safe my son" said Minato as he fell atop the toads head his eyes stared at the dead fox unseeing. Boss Toad stared at a man dressed in a red and gray fighting suite his white hair flowed in the blood scented air. The man walked to the head of the toad and picked up the limp body of the greatest Hokage to ever live. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke as did Boss Toad he reappeared before a man who was carrying a baby boy with blonde spiked hair three whisker marks on each check. The Death Reaper's seal was glowing black across the boy's stomach.

"What will we do about him?" asked Jiriaya nodding towards the kid

"He'll be placed in an orphanage and cared for their" said the Third Hokage

Jiriaya nodded then took the body of the Fourth to have him buried with his wife.

12 Years Later….

Naruto awoke inside of his apartment building after having a dream that had been reoccurring for several days now. He looked around to see a very messy apartment complex it was littered with Ramen Noodle cups and his dirty laundry. In front of him was a life size mirror that showed a fairly tanned boy with whisker like birthmarks staring uncaringly back at him. He growled at the image before him then sat to the side of his bed so not to look at it anymore.

He'd grown to hate himself almost as much as he hated the people around him, for some unknown rezone to him he was called "Demon", and "Monster" when ever he would enter town. He got up and stretched his fairly muscled body causing some of them to show threw his slightly too small black shirt. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants, and another black shirt he pulled off his old one and tossed it aside before pulling on his new one and his pants.

He then looked up to a hook that he had put beside his door on it was a crimson red jacket with a small blue swirl on the back of it. He pulled it off the hanger and put it on the coat was made of leather so that it would be light to wear and able to keep him warm. He walked out of the apartment pulled a set of keys from his. Coat pocket and lock it up he then headed out of the apartment complex.

Upon entering the streets he was met with the usual gazes of hate and fear he ignored these and continued onwards to the forest of the village.

In here he felt content if only for a few moments he knew that soon he would have to go to the academy for his ninja testing. Not that it mattered to him but he figured if he was going to keep being attacked by the villagers he might as well. Be able to take them down in one strike if necessary he smiled as he imagined himself being surrounded by about ten of the villagers and killing them all with one swipe of his kunai.

Suddenly he felt a present's close by he turned to see a girl about his age hiding behind a tree she was wearing a brown parka that was about two sizes to big for her and a pair of blue pants that covered half of her shins.

"Come out I know you're there" he growled pulling out a kunai expecting her to be one of the villagers.

The girl looked from the behind the tree with fear on her face that was now as red as a tomato

"Oh, what do you want?" he growled again his blue eyes stared the girl down like a hawk to a mouse. She took a step backwards and tripped on a tree root and fell on her butt

"I...I... Iruka…Sensei…sent m…me…to…come...f…f…find you" she said in a whisper like tone.

Naruto stared at her for a few more seconds the left out a low grunt as he replaced his kunai to the pouch on his leg.

He then walked towards the village leaving the girl to sit in the dirt he had no remorse left in himself to care as to whether, or not she was alright.

He continued back into town and found people giving him the same dark stares that they had before he left.

'Naruto I'm not giving up on you I'll show you that there are people here who care about you' thought the girl that Naruto had scared into tripping. She walked a good distance away from him with an almost dreamy look in her white pupiless eyes. She pulled back some of her stay hairs from her eyes to get a better look at her first love.

Naruto turned to her direction she quickly hid behind a pole she could see him look around his kunai drawn once again. Then when he was sure that no one was going to attack him he resheathed it. Then walked down the road glares following him like searchlights Hinata felt a small tear roll down her face as she watched the people.

'I wonder how long she's going to keep following me?' thought Naruto as he sensed Hinata continue to follow him threw the village.

"**Why not just kill her**?" said a deep voice from nowhere Naruto turned around with a kunai in his hand he looked around very slowly.

Scanning the area for any sign of a would-be assassin once he was satisfied that he must've been hearing things he replaced his kunai and continued walking with Hinata not to far behind.

They finally reached the academy just in time for the bell signaling everyone to go to class Naruto ran to the end of the line followed by Hinata.

"Oh what do we have here the monster and the disgrace" said a girl with blonde hair wearing a purple top with a purple skirt and white shorts underneath that.

"Good day class all of you here will now be taking the written part of the Genine Exam" said the man that had stopped Naruto from killing Ino.

Once everyone had a paper the man returned to the front of the class

"Ready and begin" said the man.

The sounds of pencils scratching word into paper could he heard throughout the classroom. There was a sudden clatter as Naruto's pencil was the first to stop writing he had taken this test three times before. He knew the answers to the questions by heart he then leaned back into his chair and placed his feet on his desk. Once everyone finished Iruka walked around and collected the papers

"Now class the next part of the test will be Transformation and Clone Jutsu" said Iruka trying to regain his class's attention.

Everyone gave him one last glare then returned their attentions to Iruka

"The first Jutsu you will be using will be the Transformation Jutsu" said Iruka.

"Now when I call your name you'll come up and perform the Jutsu" said Iruka there was a knock on the door of the class.

Iruka turned to the door to see a man dressed in a green vest and blue fighting suit he had purple hair and a child like face.

"Ah yes I'd almost forgotten class this is Mizuke sensei he will be assisting me in testing you" said Iruka. As he and Mizuke took a seat.

"First will be Shino Aburame" said Iruka a boy dressed in a large over coat walked forwards his face was hidden behind the coat his eyes by dark sunglasses.

He was now facing the two senseis

"First you are to transform into either Mizuke sensei or myself" said Iruka.

Shino nodded then began a series of hand signs before he was covered in a puff of smoke then an exact copy of Mizuke sensei appeared before them. In another puff of smoke he had changed back

"Very good Shino now could you please demonstrate a Clone Jutsu" said Iruka Shino nodded again then a wave of bugs flew from his body turning into exact copies of himself.

"Very good Shino you pass" said Iruka as Shino bowed and took his seat

"Next is Choji Akamichi" said Iruka a rather 'chubby' boy walked to the head of the class and preformed the same Jutsu's flawlessly.

"Great next is Hinata Hyuga" said Iruka

A quite gasp escaped the girl sitting next to Naruto as she stood up and walked down to the front of the class.

She preformed the Jutsu's just as well as the two before her she sighed with relief when she was told she'd passed.

After the calling of many students it was finally Naruto's turn he walked to the front of the class.

He gathered his chakra then transformed into an exact replica of Iruka sensei only with a scowl on his face then he changed back.

"Now Naruto please demonstrate the Clone Jutsu" said Mizuke

Naruto did a set of hand signs and produced a clone that looked like it was a badly drawn version of himself. Everyone in the class laughed at his failure everyone accept Hinata

'Naruto I wish I could help you' she thought as Naruto glared at the laughing crowd before taking his seat.

This only caused them to laugh even harder

"Now, now settle down class now will those who graduated please come forwards to be given your head band" asked Iruka.

Everyone accept Naruto lined up and were given head bands Naruto sighed as he watched another group leave the class with shining head bands wile he stayed behind.

"I'm sorry Naruto" said Iruka once everyone had left

"Go jump off a bridge" said Naruto glaring at his sensei.

'What happened to you Naruto' thought Iruka as he remembered a time when Naruto used to actually smile.

Flashback

"_Hey Iruka sensei are you going to be teaching us shuriken throwing today?" asked a young Naruto with a bright smile on his face._

"_Maybe Naruto we'll see" said Iruka beaming at his favorite pupil _

"_Alright" shouted Naruto_

End Flashback.

'It seams so long ago but in reality it was only a year ago that he stopped smiling and became nothing but an empty shell full of anger and hate' thought Iruka as he watched Naruto exit the building.

"Hey Naruto" he called running after him

Naruto stopped and glared at his sensei as if wishing nothing more than to kill him on the spot.

"Now what?" he asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some Ramen?" asked Iruka.

Naruto continued to glare at him

"No thanks I've already made other plans" said Naruto with that he walked away leaving a dumbstruck Iruka behind.

'Naruto turned down Ramen' echoed threw his mind before, he lost consciousness

Naruto walked threw the village everyone was out celebrating having made Genine.

Naruto turned the corner to his apartment when he was stopped by a man and three boys

"Well, well what do we have here if it isn't the little monster" said the man

"Yeah the only one in our class who couldn't make Genine" said one of the boys with a smug look on his face.

"Hey boys why don't you show him what it takes to be a _real_ ninja" said the boy's father.

"Okay" they all said in unison Naruto lowered his head and allowed them to punch, kick and hurt him in anyway possible.

Each time they threw him down he got right back up and allowed them to attack once again.

"Hey what are you doing" shouted some one nearby

"What does it look like, my boys are showing this demon what it means to be a true ninja" said the father.

Naruto had just been thrown down again his face was battered; bruised, and swollen his lip was covered in blood.

He got to his feet once again the boys smiled and continued their onslaught of beating the living crap out of him.

Naruto tried to walk past them only to have them throw him backwards then with one final kick to the gut he was sent to the hard ground.

Suddenly a man dressed in gray robes appeared before the six of them keeping the boys away from Naruto.

"I think you've had enough fun for one night" said the man his dark hair ran past his shoulders.

The boys sighed as they and their father walked away Naruto got to his feet again anger filled his bright blue eyes like fire.

"What the hell did you do that for now they'll just come looking for me later to finish the job instead of getting it out of their system" said Naruto walking past the man without even looking at him.

"Just one question before you go" asked the man

"What is it?" said Naruto not even turning to face his rescuer

"Why didn't you fight back?" asked the man.

"Because when I fight back people die that is why I take the beatings because I am a monster and am rightfully punished by these people in anyway they see fit" said Naruto coldly.

"Funny my daughter say's that you're a kind person someone she looked up to I don't see that in the person standing before me" said the man.

"Yeah well what do, you know about me?" said Naruto he started walking only to collapse in the middle of the sidewalk.

The man made his way over to him

"Go away I don't need your help" he grunted getting to his feet then he clutched his ribs.

He could feel warm blood begin to soak threw his shirt blessing the man that made his jacket scarlet red.

"If you don't get that wound treated you won't make it home" said the man.

"I'll be fine I've had worse done-" he then lost consciousness and collapsed the man walked over to him his white pupiless eyes showed brightly from the light of the nearby shops. He picked the boy up and hoisted him over his shoulder then in one giant leap found himself outside the Hyuga complex. He took the boy inside and placed him in one of the many spare bedrooms.

He then ordered his servants to treat and dress his wounds he then walked to a room that was a few hallways down to check on his daughter.

He cracked the door open to see her resting peacefully on her bed like a little angle

"Sleep well Hinata he whispered as he shut the door behind him quietly as he could then walked to the room next to hers to see his other daughter resting peacefully.

"Sleep well Hinabi" he said walking back to Naruto's room to check on him

"We've stopped the bleeding and have bandaged him up he shouldn't be leaving for a couple of days Lord Hiashi" said a woman.

"Very good now let him rest he's been threw enough tonight" said Hiashi as he too went to bed. A small grin appeared on his face as he thought of his oldest daughters reaction when she awoke tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey is he gone" says the author looking around

"Review Please"says author

"There you are" shouts Coty

"Sorry gotta run" says author taking off


	2. The Power of the Fox

A/N Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up I had a heck of a time writing this I think it turned out alright though

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts, and favorites list as well as adding me to their Author alerts and favorites

Naruto awoke to find he was not lying on the cold hard ground but in a warm bed he sat up feeling his movement was slightly restricted he looked at his stomach to see bandages wrapped around his lower torso.

'Where am I' he thought as he looked around the room it was pretty plane it had white walls with a small window to his right that was allowing the sun to shine threw the floors were covered in a gray carpet.

The bed he was laying in was draped in white sheets and a white cover a white pillow was behind him. To his right he saw his cloths cleaned and folded neatly in a chair beside him. He jumped out of bed and pulled them on as he bent down to pull on his sandals he felt a little resistance he looked to see that he had forgotten to take the bandages off.

He took his shirt off and undid the bandage revealing a scar less belly he carefully rewrapped the bandages and placed them on the chair.

He opened the window the make a quite get away when the door opened

"You know with the injury you received it probably isn't a good idea to move around to much" said Hiashi.

Naruto turned to face the head Hyuga his eyes stared angrily at the man who had just saved his life.

"What do you care its not like I'm anything important to you" said Naruto

"No, but someone important to me thinks you are" said Hiashi.

As Naruto made to leave he stopped in his tracks

"You lie nobody thinks I'm important now if you don't mind I've got training to do" and with that Naruto jumped out of the window.

"Could you at least comeback for breakfast" asked Hiashi

Naruto turned to Hiashi then gave him a curt nod he then took off towards the forest that was well beyond the Hyuga Complex.

Hiashi then took after him determined to find out what Hinata sees in the boy he followed Naruto to a small clearing there he watched as Naruto warmed up with a few.

Stretches after he warmed up he then put his hands into his pocket and pulled out a few kunai then he threw them into the air one at a time each hitting the other causing them to. Stay up then they all few in different directions hitting a tree in a perfect straight line then he walked over an pulled out each kunai Hiashi turned his attention to the right of Naruto to see a man with gray hair walk towards him he was about in his twenties.

"Hey Naruto" said Mizuke sensei

Naruto stopped his training and looked up at him

"What do you want?" he glared

"I was just wondering if you still wanted to make Genine" asked the crafty Chunine

"What's the point if I make Genine that just means that people will want to attack me even more then they do now" said Naruto.

"Not if you learn the Jutsu a certain scroll they won't" said Mizuke

Naruto turned to his sensei

"I'm listening" said Naruto Mizuke walked closer to Naruto then whispered something in his ear that Hiashi couldn't hear.

After he finished Naruto for the first time in a year grinned

"You've got a deal now let me get back to my training" said Naruto scowling.

Mizuke nodded then left him to it

Naruto then turned to the tree he then did a series of hand signs then opened his mouth and blew a wave of fire at the tree turning it to ashes within seconds.

'Incredible the boy's chakra is high enough for him to use that level of Jutsu' thought Hiashi.

Then Naruto turned to another tree he performed some hand signs then shouted

"Clone Jutsu" three exact copies of Naruto appeared out of thin air

'But if he can use that why didn't, he when he took the exams?' thought Hiashi then it came to him.

"_What's the point if I make Genine that just means that people will want to attack me even more then they do now"_

Hiashi sighed what had been done to this boy to make him the way he is from what Hinata told him Naruto used to be full of energy always smiling at every little thing.

"_Then one day he came to class and his smile was gone he was no longer the happy Naruto we all knew it was as if his heart had turned to stone" said Hinata _

Hiashi jumped down from the tree he was hiding in

"Hey Naruto got a minute" he asked

Naruto turned to him

"I was wondering how long you were going to stay up there" he said looking at Hiashi

"I was wondering if you could tell me what made you the person you are" asked Hiashi.

Taking a seat in the cool grass Naruto eyed him suspiciously

"What makes you think I'm any different from when I was younger?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata told me you used to smile and laugh with everyone else then in one day you changed" said Hiashi.

"Well she's wrong I just took off my mask" said Naruto walking out of the woods Hiashi followed knowing the discussion was over for now.

Naruto walked to his apartment when Hiashi stopped him

"I thought you said you were having breakfast with us" he said to Naruto.

Naruto sighed then walked back to the Hyuga Complex with Hiashi they walked inside Hiashi led him to the dining hall.

Were a giant table was piled with many different foods two girls and a boy were already sitting at the table waiting for Hiashi.

"Father we were worried you'd been in a fight" said the littlest

"No, I'm fine Hanabi" said Hiashi taking his seat at the head of the table.

Naruto stood at the door way

"Oh yes we'll be having a guest dining with us today" said Hiashi motioning for Naruto to come in. He looked at his oldest daughter to watch her face instantly turn a magnificent red as Naruto took a seat in front of her.

"Thank you Lord Hiashi" said Naruto bowing respectfully before taking his seat

"Not at all my boy now eat your fill" said Hiashi merrily

Naruto nodded again and grabbed a bowl and filled it with a small portion of rice.

"May I ask you your name" said the boy beside Hanabi

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto.

The boy then glared angrily at Naruto as if he were some sort of diseased vermin.

Naruto saw this and lowered his gaze to the bowl of rice in his hand he grabbed a set of chopsticks then began to eat.  
Once he had finished the rice he replaced the bowl then looked at Hiashi

"Thank you for the breakfast Lord Hiashi now I must be going" said Naruto.

"You can't possibly be full from such a small portion of rice" said Hiashi

"No, that was plenty" said Naruto standing up suddenly his stomach chose to act on its own and left out a mighty growl.

Naruto's face instantly turned the same red as Hinata's maybe even a shade darker if it was possible.

"Well your stomach says otherwise" said Hiashi with a mischievous grin

Naruto sighed and sat down then grabbed his bowl and had another portion of rice as he made to put the spoon back into the pot that held the rice.

After he finished his second bowl he replaced it then set his chopsticks on top of it then he bowed his head in respect for the chef.

"Now I really must be going" said Naruto standing up for the second time

Hiashi smiled again

"Very well Naruto" he said as Naruto got up to leave Hiashi noticed Hinata's eyes following him out the door.

"Hinata why don't you skip our midday training and have some fun" said Hiashi

Hinata's eyes darted from where Naruto had been to her father

"Oh no, I couldn't do that" said Hinata

"I insist" said Hiashi

Hinata nodded knowing that once her stubborn father made up his mind there was no changing it.

She got up and took off after Naruto

"Oh, Hinata if you see Naruto why not ask him why he's so miserable" asked Hiashi.

Hinata's face turned a violent shade of crimson

"Y…yes s...s…sir" said Hinata then she took off after the boy that she'd had a crush on since the day he saved her.

Flashback

_Hinata is playing on a small swing set when a boy that was wearing a white shirt with a red leaf symbol on it. His untidy blond hair appeared to be spiked walked over to her _

"_My name's Naruto Uzumaki what's yours" asked the younger Naruto._

"_Hinata Hyuga" said the younger Hinata she was wearing a simple pink dress with a blue floral pattern._

"_How come you're playing by yourself he asked looking around_

_Hinata looked at the boy and blushed_

"_Nobody seams to like me" said Hinata._

"_Well I'll play with yah if you don't mind" said Naruto nervously_

"_Oh yes I would like that very much" said Hinata happily._

_Naruto smiled then he walked behind Hinata and began to push her _

"_How's this Hinata" he asked as she rose steadily higher._

"_This is great" she said as a woman that looked like an older version of her walked towards them._

_  
"Well, well what do we have her Hinata" asked the woman _

"_He's my friend" said Hinata causing Naruto to grin brightly_

"_Oh you're friend huh and may I ask your name good sir" said the woman._

_  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage who are you?" asked Naruto_

"_I'm Lady Hiyoma Hyuga Hinata's mother" said Hiyoma._

"_Nice to meet you" said Naruto holding out his hand to shake Hiyoma's but not watching where he was causing Hinata to hit him on her backswing. Sending him tumbling forwards _

"_Oh, my Naruto are you alright" asked Hinata jumping off the swing._

_Naruto jumped to his feet_

_"Yeah I'm fine" he said with another grin he hadn't noticed that he had sliced his right arm until he felt blood run down his hand._

_He looked down then wiped the blood away _

"_Oh you poor dear you're hurt" said Hiyoma reaching for his arm _

"_Nah I've had worse" said Naruto _

_  
"You alright Hinata?" he added._

"_Yes, I'm fine Naruto" said Hinata_

_Naruto was pushed on his butt as Hinata's mother began to tend his wound._

"_Lady Hyuga I'm fine" he said as she fussed over his arm there was a sudden rustle in the bushes behind them. _

_  
Then three ninja's jumped out from behind them one grabbed Hinata the other her mother the third threw Naruto aside._

_Naruto got to his feet the three laughed as he got into a fighting stance_

"_Awe how cute the little guy wants to fight said the one that threw him aside. He started walking towards the Hokage wannabe _

"_So kid you want to play" said the ninja as he started to do some hand signs._

_Then a wave of water knocked Naruto off his feet sending him flying he slowly made his way back to his feet._

"_I'm only going to tell you this once let them go" he said boldly_

"_Oh look the brats getting angry" said the one holding Hinata he and his partner made similar movements and their captive's were out cold._

_Naruto watched as both of them hit the ground hard his fists balled as anger welled up inside him._

_  
"I'm going to kill you" he said as he looked at the men who were laughing hysterically Naruto left out an earth shattering roar and attacked them._

_The men laughed and left him run right by them he turned and faced them then he threw a kunai that he had hidden in his pants pocket and threw it at one of the ninja._

_  
Hitting him in the arm the ninja tool bounced off like it was made of plastic _

"_That little brat tried to hit me" said one of the ninja in astonishment._

"_Lets make him suffer" said the one of the other's as they advanced towards him there was a soft moan as Hinata began to stir._

"_Hey guys we only need one Hyuga right" asked one of the ninja_

_  
"Yeah why" asked another _

"_Then lets kill the little one and take the mother" said the other._

_The three ninjas nodded in agreement and advanced towards Hinata Naruto watched as they took the kunai he had thrown and plunged it into her shoulder. _

_The anger that had welled up inside him exploded as a burst of red chakra enveloped his entire being. His once blue eyes were now scarlet red with vertical slits for pupils the three ninja looked at him not with amusement but with terror and fear as the chakra emanating from him scorched the grass with every step he took._

_The whisker marks on his face that were once thin and scar like were now thick and black like real whiskers. His fingernails had lengthened into claws he then ran at the ninja and disappeared without a trace then reappeared in with blood covering his body as it sprayed from the neck of the ninja that had knocked Hinata's mother out._

_  
He then ran and disappeared again this time taking out the one that had injured Hinata his claws were drenched in blood._

_It dripped in thick globes from this fingertips he looked at the last of the ninja his mask covered face showed fear. As he watched Naruto run towards him then thrust his claws into his chest piercing threw his heart. _

_  
Naruto then pulled back his arm to reveal the still beating heart then he crushed it causing the blood to fly all over his face and body._

_Once he was done the three ninja were dead there now rotting corpses leaked blood onto the grass Naruto looked to see that both Hinata and Lady Hiyoma were staring at him with fear. Naruto then fled from the area Hinata wasn't sure but she thought she heard him crying._

End Flashback

Naruto was making his way to the Hokage's office that was now empty due to the Third having a meeting today in another village. He smirked as he snuck silently into the most protected building in the village without being detected. He then found himself within the Hokage's office he was facing a large wooden desk that was on top of a hardwood floor.

The walls were covered with red paint like the outside walls he then walked over to a large filing cabinet and opened the bottom drawer opened it and pulled out a scroll that was as large as the inside of the drawer.

He then grabbed the scroll and jumped threw an open window then took off to the forest to the clearing where he trained.

He then pulled open the scroll to find the first Jutsu he could learn it was the

'Shadow Clone Jutsu allows the user to make solid copies of them self' thought Naruto.

He then read and reread the diagrams and hand signs until he had them memorized then he started to practice.

Hinata searched high and low for Naruto but didn't see hide or hair of her secret crush she sat on a bench near the forest. To catch her breath when she saw the person that she had been searching for, for most of the morning enter the forest.

She followed him silently until he stopped at a small clearing she had seen him train here often but didn't want to disturb him. She noticed something large was tied to his back he then pulled if off and out of view he sat there for several minutes. Then he stood up still staring at the object.

Then he did a single hand sign

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted the area was filled with some once it cleared there were about ten Naruto's in the clearing Naruto then looked at the scroll again.

Then he turned to the clones and told them to do something that she couldn't hear they nodded then ran to the right of the group a good ways away.

Then one threw a kunai at the other causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke then the real Naruto shuddered from what she wasn't sure as the, other clones disappeared as well.

Then he turned back to the item he laid on the ground and began to stare at it again Hinata's curiosity got the better of her and she hopped closer as quietly as possible.

The Third Hokage entered his office after a peaceful negotiation with the Fourth Kazekage for this year's Chunine Exams.

He looked to see his filing cabinet was still open he looked inside to see that the scroll containing all of the villages Forbidden Jutsu.

"Call all Jounine and Chunine level ninja to the roof of my office at once" he told an Ambu that was acting as his body guard.

The masked ninja nodded then disappeared in a puff of smoke the Hokage made his way to the roof of the building.

He looked into the drawer to see a small picture hand drawn picture of Naruto was left behind he made his way up to the roof of the building.

Where he saw about fifty ninja's waiting for him

"Naruto Uzumaki has taken the Forbidden Jutsu scroll he must be found and the scroll returned" said the Third.

"Yes, sir" said the ninja's in unison then they dispersed into separate directions the third then walked back to his office he reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out.

A small black pearl he then placed it onto the top of the desk he then focused his chakra into the orb it started to glow for a few seconds then Naruto came into view.

'I hope they find him in time' thought the Third.

Naruto lay on the ground panting heavily he felt proud of himself for mastering three Jutsu from the scroll already

He was about to look up the fourth something about self summoning when he heard a noise he turned to the area to see.

"Mizuki Sensei" said Naruto

"Very good Naruto how many Jutsu's did you learn?" asked Mizuki with a slight grin on his face.

"Sorry Mizuke Sensei I didn't learn more than one" said Naruto rolling up the scroll he was about to give it to Mizuki when someone else entered the area.

It was Iruka

"Good work Mizuki now Naruto give me the scroll so we can take it back to the Hokage" said Iruka.

Naruto looked suspiciously at both Mizuki and Iruka sensei then he started to back away

"Come on you little brat hand over that scroll" said Mizuki growing impatient

"What's going on what's so special about this scroll?" asked Naruto.

"That scroll contains a list of the village's Forbidden Jutsu the Third has sent every ninja in the village after you give it back now, and you won't be punished" said Iruka.

Naruto's emotionless face stared at Iruka then back to Mizuki

"Come on kid give me the scroll I'm the only one who ever tried to help you" said Mizuki.

"I'm sorry to say Mizuki Sensei I've never really trusted you nor have I trusted you Iruka Sensei" said Naruto.

He took another step back

"Hey Naruto want me to let you in on a little secret as to why the entire village hates you?" asked Mizuki

"Mizuki no!" said Iruka.

"Why then" asked Naruto annoyed

"The reason is because you really are a monster you're the container for the Nine-Tailed Fox the monster that destroyed the village resides inside you" said Mizuki laughing.

Naruto stared at him in shock

'That would explain everything why when I fight I go into a blood lust I always thought there was something weird about me, but I never' he thought as he took off into the woods.

"Naruto comeback!" shouted Iruka as Naruto took off

Hinata had fallen asleep against a tree watching Naruto from a distance until she'd heard a noise that woke her she looked to see.

Mizuki and Iruka standing in front of Naruto

"You're the container for the Nine-Tailed Fox the monster that destroyed the village resides in you" said Mizuki.

Hinata felt as if she had gone into shock as every part of her body went numb

'It can't be true Naruto's the Nine-Tailed Fox" she thought.

She felt herself unwillingly chasing after Naruto all she knew was that she had to catch him to talk to him why she didn't know.

She ran threw the grove that Mizuki and Iruka had just left moments before then followed Naruto's trial.

"Byakugan" she said as the veins in her temples popped out her pupiless eyes seamed to focus she could see things that the normal eye couldn't pick up.

She soon saw Naruto's chakra signature ahead of her she was soon in the same area what she saw put her to her knees.

Naruto was sitting against a tree crying the scroll was now draped over his back by a single piece of rope. Hinata slowly approached him

"N…Naruto" she stuttered timidly

"…"

"Naruto?" she said again

"Stay back Hinata I don't know what I am" he said at last.

"W…what a…are .y…y…you t…t…talking about" she said

"You heard them I know you were there" said Naruto

Hinata stood there unknowing what to say she started to point her index fingers together.

The trees around them began to rustle the sound of a buzz-saw could be heard then a giant shuriken flew through the air. Naruto didn't even think he just jumped in front of Hinata taking the attack in the chest just missing his heart but it pierced his right lung.

Naruto's lung filled with blood he started to cough violently as the blood gushed out of his mouth and wound.

Naruto coughed again as his blood began to pool up on the ground

"N…Nar…Naruto w…w…why…" asked Hinata.

"I…don't…know I just did" said Naruto pulling the shuriken from his chest

"Well, well, looks like I get to be the big hero of the village, or I would be if I wasn't going to the Village Hidden in the Rain" said Mizuki coming from behind a tree.

"Mizuki Sensei what are you talking about?" said Hinata

"I told Naruto to grab that scroll so that I could bring it to the Hidden Rain as a show of good faith I would have taken Naruto with me, but he had to grow a conscience, ah well that just means that I can rid the world of the Nine-Tailed monster once and for all" said Mizuke pulling out another giant shuriken.

He threw it at Naruto again this time it was blocked by Iruka

"Naruto, Hinata leave quickly get to the Hokage" said Iruka holding the giant shuriken in his hand.

Mizuki started to laugh then he started to glow a strange purple color then he started to change his body grew to the size of a pro-bodybuilder.

Hair started to sprout from his now exposed upper body the transformation finished with him looking like a muscled version of Tony the Tiger (A/N. I don't own him either).

"Thanks to a friend of mine I'll be the most powerful ninja in the Village Hidden in the Rain" said Mizuki.

He then ran at Naruto but was blocked by Iruka who was thrown backwards by Mizuki's superior strength.

Naruto watched the events unfold before him with little remorse for his sensei as he got thrown around like a rag doll.

"Naruto, Hinata get out of here!" shouted Iruka

Hinata looked at Naruto who seamed to relish the fight that was going on between the two Chunine.

"Naruto come on we've got to go" said Hinata pulling on Naruto's arm he looked at her with a bit of a start.

"Oh Hinata I'd forgotten you were here" he said then he and Hinata took off threw the trees then a blood curdling scream pierced the air.

"Oh no Iruka sensei" said Hinata

"Finally someone got what he deserved" said Naruto coldly

Hinata stopped in her tracks

"How can you say that" she said.

"Simple he got what he deserved" said Naruto again

"What's happened to you" asked Hinata

"What ever could you mean?" asked Naruto with an innocent look.

"You never acted like this before what happened to change you?" asked Hinata

"You want to know what made me what I am its people who made me what I am" said Naruto.

"I don't understand" said Hinata

Naruto sighed

"When I had failed the Genine Exam the first time around I was cornered by some older Genine they started to attack me. I did my best to fight them off but an eight year old ain't gonna do much good against three 14 year olds. I ran as fast as I could until I ran into an Ambu I thought that I was safe then until the boys came I turned and the Ambu was nowhere to be found. I took a fighting stance then I blacked out when I came to I was standing over the bodies of the three Genine. I had enjoyed what ever it was that I had done and I wanted to do it again. Until I realized where I was then I ran off vowing from that day to never trust anyone again and to take care of my own problems" said Naruto.

"Naruto" said Hinata

A rusting sound was heard then Mizuki appeared he was holding the limp body of Iruka he then threw it aside like a dirty rag. Iruka left out a small gasp as he hit the dirt

"This is perfect I can say that I saw the Kyuubi brat attack Iruka and I had no choice but to kill him. You there you will be my witness unless you want to end up as the Kyuubi's next victim" said Mizuki.

'Hey uh I guess your Kyuubi right, listen I need your power' thought Naruto an dark laughter could be heard echoing threw his mind.

"**I've been waiting for you to ask for it now I will grant you as much as you wish seeing only because we are joined and I do not wish for death**" said a dark voice in his head.

'Thank you' thought Naruto

The whole wile he was doing this his eyes were closed

"Looks like the fox brat is getting in a last prayer, alright monster time to die!" shouted Mizuki.

Naruto smirked then opened his eyes they were no longer dark blue but scarlet red the scar like whiskers had thickened and become more defined. His fingernails had lengthened considerably into claws.

"You know Mizuki I've known about the power within me since I was about six but I was always afraid I'd die if I used it too much, but now I know. That this power will not kill me I don't have to hold it back" said Naruto with a maniacal grin on his face.

He then started to laugh hysterically as red chakra engulfed his body

"You wanted to fight a demon didn't well here's all, the demon you can handle" he said again as the chakra took the form of a One-Tailed fox.

Naruto then ran at his former sensei then did a barrage of kicks and punches giving him no room to attack. Naruto then pulled a kunai out of his holster and drove it into Mizuki's chest then he dragged it across causing blood to spay him like a sprinkler. Naruto relished his blood bath then jumped back from Mizuki allowing him a few seconds to recover from the wound then. Naruto ran at him again laughing like a maniac as he started to slice Mizuki with his claws his ninja tools lay to the side disregarded.

Then he laughed as he felt the blood cover his entire body with one final slash Naruto ripped off a piece of Mizuki's arm the tiger haired skin shriveled into ashes. In Naruto's chakra coved palm Mizuki was now on his knees gasping for air. His body was now drenched in his own blood.

"This is impossible I should be the one who's winning" said Mizuki

"I think its time to end this" said Naruto he then preformed a T like hand sign then shouted

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" the area was then filled with hundreds of Naruto's each one had a fox shroud over them.

Mizuki's face had become filled with fear as he stared at the many Naruto's

"Time to DIE!" they all shouted as they came at him. Within seconds all that was left of Mizuki was a bloody pile of flesh the all of the Naruto's disappeared leaving only the original.

Naruto felt incredible he had the power to kill everyone in the village who had ever wronged him.

'I will have my vengeance' he thought a grunt brought him out of his thoughts as he turned to see Iruka get to his feet with the help of Hinata.

He smirked as he turned to face the two his blood soaked claws itching for another victim as he drew closer to his targets.

* * *

A/N Don't you just hate cliff hangers?

Read and review please


	3. The Debt Repaid

A/N Once again I would like to thank those who have taken the time to not only read this but review it as well also as some of you might have noticed I made Hinata's dad act a little kinder than in the show and manga.

To answer a question that I was asked Naruto can control the Kyuubi's power to a degree at will but won't fully control it until he meets it which will be soon.

* * *

Hinata's life began to flash before her eyes as she watched Naruto advance slowly towards her and Iruka sensei. The heavy footfalls that he made were like seconds on a clock that had been set to move slowly. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't allow her to move it was like she was frozen from the neck down. Every time she tried to move her limbs wouldn't respond she felt fear that she never knew existed.

Soon Naruto was inches from her his claw glistened in the pail moonlight from the drying blood he lightly pressed it to her cheek causing her to shiver slightly.

He then turned to Iruka who was swung over her shoulder his dark red eyes glowed like fire as he lowered them to his sensei the chakra tail behind him.

Swished with the anticipation of another kill he then left out a low growl then the chakra began to dissipate slowly at first then.

It was gone Naruto's eyes changed back to there former blue color his claws had returned to normal sized nails.

"I'm sparing you only because I owe your father for saving my life and I can't repay that debt if I take yours" said Naruto he then turned to Iruka.

"You were the only person in this village who was ever kind to me I'm not going to harm you Iruka sensei" said Naruto feeling some of his bottled up rage dissipate slightly.

"Naruto close your eyes for a moment" said Iruka Naruto glared at him for a moment then closed his eyes he then felt a piece of cloth being wrapped around his head.

"Okay Naruto open them" said Iruka

Naruto did as he was told he first noticed the Chunin wasn't wearing his headband Naruto then raised his hand to his forehead to feel a smooth cool metal plate.

"Thank you sensei" said Naruto his voice carried no emotion in it.

"You're welcome Naruto" said Iruka he then fainted from chakra exhaustion

Hinata fell over with Iruka on her back.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked over to help his injured sensei to his feet they then started their trek out of the forest.

Half way out of the forest Naruto suddenly stopped causing Hinata to fall forwards taking Iruka with her.

"I know you're there come out I've got the scroll" said Naruto then several Jounin and Chunin ranked ninja appeared out of thin air or puffs of smoke.

Naruto then walked forwards and placed the scroll on the ground then took a few steps back one of the ninja jumped from a tree and landing gracefully in front of the three.

Naruto looked closely at the ninja's headband and saw that he wasn't of the leaf shinobi but of the rain.

"Are you the ninja from the Village Hidden in the Rain?" he asked

The ninja nodded as he reached for the scroll only to find his arm had been severed from his body.

He left out an ear splitting scream as blood gushed from the severed limb, the ninjas in that surrounded them jumped down and formed an impenetrable circle.

Around them Naruto smirked as he counted the ninja

"Twenty huh well I guess this is better than nothing" he sighed as he started to glow bright red once again becoming covered in a fox shroud.

A maniacal smile appeared on his face as he took on the features that he had in his fight with Mizuki.

"What are you" said one of the ninja he never got his answer as Naruto disappeared and viscously attacked them. It all happened in a matter of seconds the area was covered with chunks of sliced flesh and crushed hearts. Naruto left out a roar of delight as he walked towards the last of the ninja he picked him up with his back to him then he. Raised him over his head he then started to bend the ninja his spine cracked as he applied pressure until the ninja was broken in half. Then he grabbed the man's head and ripped it from his shoulders throwing both to the side the head hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Naruto surveyed the area for any survivors there were none he then started to laugh maniacally as he felt the fox's power reseed behind the seal.

He then turned to Hinata his body was now covered from head to toe in the drying blood of his enemies. The ground was now drenched in blood causing it to become thick and muddy he picked up the scroll from the only dry patch and then walked back over to assist Hinata with Iruka.

They soon exited the forest to find it was surrounded by Leaf Jounin this time Naruto placed the scroll in front of them and then backed away from it an Ambu ninja appeared.

Then took the scroll and left within a matter of seconds then the ninja started towards Naruto

"Just a far warning if you want to harm me or either of these two you will die" said Naruto.

A red fox claw appeared along his arm

'He's controlling the power of the fox like that in such a short amount of time' thought Iruka.

The sight of the chakra fox claw caused some of the Jounin to back away only one stepped forwards.

His face was hidden behind a blue mask he was wearing his headband so that it drooped over his right eye.

He was wearing a standard Jounin uniform a blue jumpsuit with a green vest

"Don't worry Naruto we're not here to harm you or the others we just want to talk" said the man trying to keep him calm.

Naruto's chakra claw reseeded and all that was left was a normal hand Iruka stepped up to the Jounin Naruto was now expecting. The ninjas to attack him as soon as Iruka told them what had happened.

"It was Mizuki he tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll so that he could take it to the Village Hidden in the Rain, as a way of showing good faith Naruto is innocent in all of this none the less he killed Mizuki after he tried to attack Hinata and myself" said Iruka.

Naruto stared at his sensei in shock he didn't blame him, he was actually defending him

'There must be an angle to him helping me' thought Naruto as the Jounin nodded then they all disappeared.

Iruka walked back over to Naruto who was glaring at him

"Alright what do you want me to do now, that you've helped me?" asked Naruto.

"I want you to become the best ninja in the village that is my fee" said Iruka staring at Naruto with a cheerful face.

Naruto's glare turned to shock again

"That's it no, lick my boots, no using me for target practice you want me to become the best ninja in the village" said Naruto with a questioning look.

"Nope that's it" said Iruka

"Well consider it fulfilled because once I've completely mastered my new power I will be the most powerful ninja in the village greater than even the Hokage" said Naruto his eyes turned a blood red then back to blue.

'Now that sounds like the old Naruto' Thought Iruka they headed back to the village Naruto and Hinata dropped Iruka off at the hospital then they went their separate ways.

Naruto walked to a run down building that had a condemned sign on it he ignored it and walked inside, the main lobby was nearly brand new as was the purple pain that was now starting to fade on the walls.

The red tiled floor had a few cracks in them but was relatively new to his right was a flight of stairs covered in the same purple tiles. He walked up the stairs in relative silence until he came to a single room at the very top of the stairs.

He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door upon entering he found a room that had an upturned and slashed mattress; the floor littered with Ramen cups, and dried ramen from opened containers.

Above the slashed mattress spray painted on the tan wall was "**DIE DEMON**" he sighed and began to tidy up his room. He summoned some Shadow Clones to assist in the clean up, after a few hours the room was spotless the slashed mattress was tied together with some metal wire he then replaced his bed sheets and cover then he, lade down and fell asleep.

Hinata walked the dark streets of Konoha alone as she made her way back to her home the events that had unfolded kept replaying themselves over and over again in her mind.

Naruto turning into a demon like creature, him killing Mizuki sensei, and then obliterating the Rain ninja like they were tissue paper.

The final words he said to her still chilled her to the bone

"_I'm sparing you only because I owe your father for saving my life and I can't repay it If I take yours_".

These words both echoed threw her mind

'Naruto for a brief moment you were your old self again' thought Hinata as she dwelled on when the Leaf Jounin appeared before them.

"_Well consider it fulfilled because once I've completely mastered my new power I will be the most powerful ninja in the village great than even the Hokage_"

She could see a spark of his old determination

'Naruto what really happened to you' thought Hinata as she thought back to his first answer.

"_It was after I had failed the Genin test the first time around I was cornered by some older Genin they started to attack me. I did my best to defend myself but an eight year old ain't gonna do much good against three fourteen year olds. I ran as fast as I could until I ran into an Ambu I thought I was safe until the boys came I turned and the Ambu was nowhere to be found. I took a fighting stance then blacked out when I came to I was standing over the bodies of the three Genin. I had enjoyed what ever it was I had done and wanted to do it again. Until I realized where I was I ran off vowing from that day forward never to trust anyone again_."

A single tear fell from Hinata's eye as she thought about this

'Naruto even if it takes me a life time I will show you there are people who love you' thought Hinata as she entered the Hyuga Complex.

The sunlight showed brightly threw the open curtain less window onto the whisker marked face of Naruto who blocked it with his arms.

Until he finally gave up and rolled out of bed he then got off the floor and walked into the bathroom that was jointed to the room.

He then bathed and got into a set of clean clothes then he walked to the kitchen where he made some of the instant Ramen that hadn't been vandalized.

He then walked back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth he then walked out of the house his with his new headband on.

He got the same stares that always greeted him in the morning as he walked to the academy he then heard a swishing noise then he raised his hand to catch a rock.

He then turned to see a drunken man standing beside him

"Ey fos demi-ion" (Translation: Hey fox demon) slurred the man drunkenly.

Naruto smirked to the man he then raised the rock to the man then threw it back at him the rock hit him square between the eyes embedding itself deep killing him instantly.

He looked around to see that there wasn't anyone around to witness the event thinking the man was going to have his way with him.

He shrugged it off then walked away from the scene as the man's blood trickled down his nose the look of shock was forever etched into his face.

Naruto loved the feeling of the kill he wanted to do it again, but for now it would have to wait till after he was assigned to his team.

He soon found himself outside of the academy, to see the kids who had made Genin were talking among one another about who they hoped to be teamed up with.

He sat against a tree wile waiting for the bell that would signal for class to start he looked around to see the surprised faces of everyone who looked at him.

Then the bell rang he was one of the first ones to the class room he then sat alone at the far end of the class.

Soon it was filled with the rest of the class Iruka then entered soon after

"Okay here is the list of people that will be put into teams of three" said Iruka.

Exited whispers from just about every girl in the class broke out at once each one except for Hinata wanted to be teamed with Sasuke.

"Now the team ups were based on the strongest with the weakest" said Iruka causing them to moan at once.

Iruka then began to name teams each of which put the strongest with the weakest as best they could.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame" said Iruka

"Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki,Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga" said Iruka.

Inwardly Hinata was celebrating will her outer features showed her merely pointing her index fingers together.

"Your Jounin Captains will come for you after lunch" said Iruka after he had announced team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi

Naruto and Hinata walked over to a boy in a gray parka with a white puppy perched on top of his head his face had red fang like marks tattooed on his cheeks.

He also looked like a dog

"Great so I'm stuck with dead last and the st…st…stuttering shy girl" said Kiba loudly.

Naruto ignored him and Hinata twiddled her fingers her face as red as a tomato

It was several minutes before the first teams were taken away soon it was only them and team 7 soon a very attractive woman wearing.

A white shirt and shorts with bright read eyes and dark hair

"Team 7" she asked Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino stood up and walked away with her.

Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata were the only ones left to wait for their Jounin soon a man dressed in a blue jumpsuit and a green vest.

His face was covered in a blue mask his silver hair stuck out of his headband that was lowered over his left eye (Yes I made a mistake in the second chapter it's his left eye).

"About time" shouted Kiba as the Jounin walked in

"Sorry I'm late I ran into an old friend of mind and well lost track of time" said the Jounin.

"Hey aren't you the one that-" Naruto started

"Yes, I am now enough about that everyone to the roof of the academy" said the Jounin.

They did as they were told and followed the Jounin to the roof of the castle

"Alright now then I want you to tell me your names, your like's dislikes, your hopes and dreams" said the Jounin.

"What?" said Kiba confused

"Could you give us an example sensei" asked Hinata

"Alright I'm Kakashi Hataki I don't dislike anything and I like many things as for my dreams I don't really feel like telling you that" said Kakashi.

Everyone sitting there looked dumbfounded

'Well that was useless' thought Kiba

"Okay uh you the blond why not tell us about yourself" asked Kakashi.

Naruto looked up at him his blue eyes burned with rage

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I don't like anything, I hate everyone in the village, my dream is to destroy everyone in the village except the Hokage" said Naruto.

Hinata and Kiba's faces had a look of fear on them

'So, this is what he's turned into I guessed as much' thought Kakashi

"Okay you next Miss" said Kakashi.

"Uh I'm Hinata Hyuga, I like to train hard and become stronger, I hate people who leave their friends and teammates behind, my dream is to become the greatest head of the Hyuga clan" said Hinata.

'I'll be I'd thought she'd be more interested in boy than being an actual ninja' thought Kakashi.

"Alright you next" said Kakashi

"I'm Kiba Inazaki and this is Akamaru" he pointed to the dog atop his head

"I dislike Naruto and hospitals I like training and helping my sister at our veterinary clinic" said Kiba.

"Alright then tomorrow we'll be doing survival training" said Kakashi

"But we already did survival training at the academy" said Hinata.

"Not training like this, now then see yah tomorrow oh and don't eat breakfast" said Kakashi.

"Why" asked Kiba

"You'll throw up" said Kakashi he then disappeared in a cloud of smoke Kiba then stood up

"Alright you two lets get a few things straight I'm the best one here you two are the worst in the academy and therefore would do well to follow me" said Kiba.

He smirked as he looked at both of them Hinata had hidden her face but Naruto had gotten to his feet.

A red glow began to shimmer around Naruto he then grabbed Kiba by the throat and picked him clear off the ground.

"If you're so powerful then what's stopping you from getting free" asked Naruto as his features changed to what they were when Mizuki attacked them.

"Naruto stop" said Hinata franticly

Naruto dropped Kiba without hesitation then he turned to Hinata and grabbed her by the coat and raised her off the ground.

"As I told you before I only allow you to live because I owe your father don't push it" he growled as he threw her aside like she was made of foam.

She hit the roof of the building hard but wasn't badly injured Naruto then turned to Kiba who had taken a fighting stance.

Naruto smiled as he walked over to the Inuzuki then he too took a fighting stance then he disappeared within a flash.

He reappeared behind Kiba with a kunai to his throat

"Come on dog breath is this the best you've got" said Naruto

Kiba gulped as Naruto brought the kunai closer to his throat the edge was millimeters from his skin.

"P…please don't kill me" said Kiba his face now chalk white

"But why not you challenged me didn't you its only fitting that I should kill you" said Naruto as the chakra that surrounded his body became thicker.

Kiba then passed out and fell backwards away form the blade

Naruto looked down at the unconscious boy before him then walked away his chakra had dissipated again

"He's not worth the effort" said Naruto as he then jumped to the ground then walked away leaving Hinata with Kiba and the trembling Akamaru.

'Naruto' thought Hinata as she walked over to Kiba to shake him awake after a few tries he finally stirred then shot straight up.

"Where is he" asked Kiba nervously he had never seen anyone that fast or emit that much power before now and it scared him.

"He left after you fainted" said Hinata helping him to his feet, he looked at her with relief then they both got off the roof and went their separate ways.

The sun was now setting upon the village as Hinata made her way to the Hyuga Complex when she was grabbed from behind by a man.

Dressed in a black ninja suit with a head band on his shoulder that told he was from the village Hidden in the Rock. She left out a scream that echoed throughout the village, but no one came to her rescue the man then bound and gagged her then hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potato's.

Hinata felt tears running warm down her face

'This is it I'm going to be killed, I'll never see my father, or my sister again' she thought.

The ninja made his way to the edge of the forest well past the gate when he stopped to see a boy about Hinata's age step out of the shadows of the trees.

"Is that a Hyuga?" asked the boy his spike blond hair glistened in the setting sun his all black suit made him nearly invisible in the tree line.

"Yeah what about it?" asked the ninja

Naruto smirked as he walked closer to see Hinata was the one on his shoulder then he smiled.

"Looks like I get to repay my debt" he said the man drew a kunai only to see Naruto appear right in front of him.

Then he felt the weight on his shoulder leave as Hinata was taken from him Naruto then placed her against a tree he turned to the would-be-kidnapper.

"I've been wanted to save this for tomorrow, but I think I can give you a good show" he said looking at Hinata.

He then turned to the ninja who had taken a defensive stance, Naruto then preformed a series of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Kyuubi Inferno!" he shouted as nine fireballs appeared behind him then each of them enlarged to the size of a small watermelon.

They then blew white hot fire at the man like what come form a flamethrower after several seconds the smell of charred flesh filled the air as the man was burned alive.

Naruto the dispelled the Jutsu to reveal a nice pile of ash that was blown away in a light breeze he then turned to Hinata. He summoned some of the Kyuubi's chakra into his right hand causing the fingernails to become claws.

He then cut the ropes that bound her effortlessly then he sent the chakra from his hand and undid the gag.

"Now my debt is repaid" said Naruto as he helped Hinata to her feet then she ran back to her home without further delay.

* * *

A/N I fixed a few mistakes that were brought to my attention


	4. The Bell Test

A/N sorry this chapter is a little shorter but I think it turned out alright

Thanks to all who reviewed

_

* * *

Naruto walked down a deserted ally way as the rain poured heavily on him soaking his raged cloths. He sat against the side of a building pulling the lid off a tin trashcan to offer some relief from the rain. He soon heard the splash of many footsteps coming towards him he looked down the ally to see._

_Three boys each about 14 or 15 years old all of them still Genin leveled ninja they made their way down the ally._

_Naruto could feel his heartbeat painfully against his chest as it threatened to jump out of his chest as they drew closer._

"_Come out Naruto, we just want to play" said one of the boys in an unconvincing sweet tone._

_They made their way threw the ally until they saw Naruto sitting beside the trash cans, using the lid off of one as an umbrella._

_One of them was wearing a standard ninja outfit that would be worn by a Jounin one in the middle was wearing a large overcoat hiding his face, his eyes were the brightest blue that Naruto had ever seen. The third was wearing a pair of black pants with a red shirt his eyes were paste white._

"_Well boys what do yah say we end the existence of this demon" asked the one wearing the overcoat._

_The other to nodded in agreement they then started to do different sets of hand signs _

"_Hey don't I get a say in this" said a boy wearing blue pants with a white shirt his eyes were brown wile his skin was pale white, his hair was platinum blond a blue head band covered his forehead._

"_Stay out of this Takato" said the Hyuga _

"_Sorry but Naruto is my friend and I'm not about to let you hurt one hair on his head" said Takato jumping off the roof into the ally way._

_The three smiled the each finished their Jutsu just as he touched the ground he was instantly killed all that was left was a bloody corpse._

_The boys laughed as they looked at the now shaking Naruto _

"_We'll just say that you attacked him and that we killed you for your crime" said the one in the standard Jounin outfit._

_Naruto looked at the body then back to the boy then to the body again then a maniacal laugh escaped his lips._

_  
"So are we still playing?" asked Naruto_

_The boys looked at one another with amused grins on their faces _

"_Yeah we're still playing" said the Hyuga._

_Naruto's face curved into a smile _

"_Good that means it's my turn" he said in a dark tone_

_  
The smiles on there faces faded away as a red glow surrounded Naruto._

"_You killed him now I kill you" said Naruto maniacally then he attacked them it was like he blacked out, and when he came two there wasn't a visible body part from any of the boys left._

_  
Naruto looked down at himself to see he was drentched in blood he then laughed like a mad man he really was mad._

"_I have to kill again" he said in amusement as he walked away from the scene then he was knocked unconscious._

***

Naruto awoke with a smile on his face

'My favorite dream' he thought as got up and walked to his bedroom to take a shower

Once he was out of the shower and dressed in his black pants and t-shirt he decided to leave his jacket on the hanger today

He walked to the training ground that Kakashi had instructed them to be at he found that he was the first one there.

He walked over to one of the three poles that stuck out of the ground and leaned against it within seconds he had nodded off to sleep.

He was awakened by the sound of a barking dog he looked to see Akamaru and Kiba coming towards him.

He suddenly felt something heavy on his chest he looked down to see Hinata had fallen asleep beside him.

'A little bold for her' he thought as he grabbed the back of her coat and lifted her easily off of him then dropped her on her side.

The shock caused her to wake up to see Naruto glaring at her

"I've already warned you once Hyuga now its time to act" said Naruto drawing a kunai.

He walked towards Hinata then grabbed her arm she tried with all her might to withdraw it only to watch as Naruto slashed deeply into her forearm.

Then he channeled the red chakra of the Kyuubi into her open wound she left out a deafening scream as the wound healed itself.

Once the wound was sealed the Kyuubi's chakra shot out of her skin causing her to feel pain beyond measure.

Naruto laughed wile he did this, Hinata's cries were like a sweet symphony to his ears as the last of the chakra finally left her arm leaving it looking as if it hadn't been touched.

"That was just a taste of what will happen if you cross me if you attack me only death awaits" said Naruto his eyes glowed fiercely at her tear stained face.

Hinata stared at him in horror

'He's a monster' she thought then an image of a dead boy flashed in her mind.

'What was that?' she thought as more images poured into her head until they became a memory to her.

'Naruto' she thought as the answer to his madness made itself clear to her

Kiba came running up the slow

"What's wrong Hinata what happened" he asked looking around.

"I-I-I j-j-just had a bad dream" she stuttered

Naruto looked at her with a shocked expression

'Her too' he thought.

Suddenly a puff of smoke announced the arrival of Kakashi sensei

"Looks like I'm only a little late this time" he said.

They all seemed to have ignored his comment; he then pulled out two bells

"Your training today will be to remove these two bells from my possession, but there's a catch if can't pass this test then you'll all be sent back to the academy.

But if two of you get the bells then one of you will be tied to this tree and watch wile the rest of us eat lunch or all three of you will be tied and I'll enjoy my lunch right in front of you" said Kakashi placing the bells on his belt loop.

"Ready and GO!" shouted Kakashi as everyone then disappeared from sight

"Oh yeah you've got to come at me with the means to kill" said Kakashi.

'Okay Hinata is hiding in a tree, Kiba in the bush below, but where is Naruto?" thought Kakashi.

Naruto smirked as he stared at his prey he then began to perform a set of hand signs once completed the area behind Kakashi seemed to shimmer slightly.

He then crept over to Kiba

"Alright dog breath listen up I need you to attack Kakashi" said Naruto.

"And why should I listen to a dope like you?" asked Kiba

"Because I've got a trap set for Kakashi that will land us the bells" said Naruto.

"What about Hinata?" asked Kiba

"What about her if she's faster than either of us she can get her own" said Naruto.

"I like the way you think Uzumaki" said Kiba as he and Akamaru ran at Kakashi attacking in the direction Naruto had told him he'd set the trap.

Naruto then snuck over to Hinata

"Hinata I want you to use your Byakugan and tell me exactly where Kakashi is hiding after Kiba attacks" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded then activated her Byakugan the pupiless eyes seemed to focus somewhat and the veins in her temples bulged threw the side of her head.

She could see Kakashi very clearly then she saw Kiba attack Kakashi he then turned into a log then reappeared within a chakra filled area.

"He's in an area overloaded with charka" said Hinata

Naruto smirked as he preformed one final hand sign

"Wind Style: Vacuum Vortex Jutsu" said Naruto.

Hinata watched as the chakra around Kakashi swirled causing the air inside it to be slowly sucked out.

Naruto then walked towards Kakashi with Hinata behind him

He had a smirk on his face as he stared down his prey the bells still tied to his belt loop jingled merely.

"The way I see it Kakashi sensei you've got exactly thirty seconds to hand over those bells before all the air inside that vortex is sucked out. At which point we will get them anyway because I have no intention of releasing this Jutsu otherwise" said Naruto with a maniacal smirk on his face.

Kakashi could feel the air around him become thick and heavy not wishing to explode do to decompression he threw the bells threw the vortex there was a slight pop as they hit the air. Then fell threw it Naruto then retrieved the bells Kakashi nodded to him inclining that he should release the Jutsu.

To his horror Naruto just smirked

"Naruto what are you doing release the Jutsu we've got the bells" said Kiba.

Naruto continued to smirk as Kakashi fell to his knees Naruto could hear him gasping desperately for air as it was slowly sucked out of the vortex.

"Only ten seconds left Kakashi sensei any last words?" asked Naruto

"Naruto stop it, what are you doing?" yelled Kiba

"He said we had to come at him with the intent to kill well I intend to kill him" said Naruto as looked at the vortex.

"Only five seconds left" he said

"Naruto please let him go!" said Hinata desperation was clear in her voice.

Naruto laughed again then turned to Hinata she watched as he didn't make a move to release the Jutsu.

She could see Kakashi finally lose consciousness then he turned into a log and it exploded within the vortex.

Naruto then dispelled the Jutsu there was a large gush of air as it re-pressurized Kakashi then came out from the woods.

"Well done Naruto but how did you know that wasn't me?" asked Kakashi

Naruto turned to him

"I didn't" he said coldly with a sad look on his face leaving Kakashi stunned.

"Y-y-you r-r-really int-t-t-ended t-t-t" Kakashi stuttered

"To kill you yeah that was the plan and by the way, Wind Style: Vortex Return" said Naruto as the wind picked up around Kakashi trapping him within the same vortex as.

His substitute

"Now give me the real bells" said Naruto Kakashi acted without hesitation and handed him the two bells.

"Okay Naruto this is the real me now let me out" said Kakashi

"Nah I think I'll let you die after all you did say "with the intent to kill"" said Naruto coldly as he handed Kiba one of the real bells then gave Hinata the other.

"N-N-Naruto, w-w-w-w-h-h-h-y?" asked Hinata

"Because I owed you" said Naruto as he then turned to Kakashi

"Right now I'd recon you've got about twenty seconds of air left so you better answer quickly" he said.

"What is it" gasped Kakashi

"Train these two to become as strong as a Hokage" said Naruto

"I-I-p-p-promise" he gasped

Naruto the released the Jutsu allowing the air to quickly flood both the area and Kakashi's lungs he gulped in the air gratefully.

"Fell privileged you were going to be my kill for today, but Hinata and Kiba need a teacher" said Naruto walking away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Kakashi

"Back to the academy unless you really wish to die" said Naruto as a red chakra swirled around his body like a long red snake.

"No, that's not it Naruto um last time I checked you are still a member of this team" said Kakashi.

"Oh and how do you figure?" asked Naruto with a mocked confused look on his face all though he pretty much guess from the word "go" what the test was about.

"It was a test to see how well you preformed as a team and you all passed" said Kakashi with a smile that seamed to show threw his mask.

"That's great now I won't have any reason to kill you thanks for running my day" said Naruto walking away grumpily.

Kakashi's only visible eye was now as large as a dinner plate not because of what Naruto said but because his mask had just fallen off his face.

Revealing a face that caused Hinata to have hearts in her eyes

"If you two reveal what you saw you'll go straight to the academy" said Kakashi threateningly.

"Sure sensei" said Kiba evilly wishing with all his might that he'd had a camera

Naruto then turned to the three as he was now a good distance away a tear rolled down his cheek he finally had

"Friends"

* * *

A/N could Naurto's heart finally be softening  we'll see in the next chapter

The Land of Waves


	5. The Land of Waves Part 1

A/N I would once again like to thank all of those who have added me to there favorites lists and those that reviewed

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sun beaming down on him threw the window by his bed, he groaned as he got up and got showered and dressed.

'I wonder what mission we'll get today' he thought as he locked the door to his apartment then walked out of the building to find a mob.

Was mobilized outside his apartment

"Hey what's going on?" asked Naruto confused

"You killed my best friend demon!" shouted one of the men.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Naruto coolly he had been in situations like this many times before.

"My best friend Mazaki was out having a night on the town when he met a girl he hasn't been seen since" said the man.

"Uh hello last time I checked I'm a guy" said Naruto

"You can change your appearance to look like other people" said the man.

"Sir any ninja can do that" said Naruto

"It doesn't matter he's gone and you're responsible" said the man as he and mob ran towards him.

Naruto smirked as he took a fighting stance

"I've been looking for a chance to kill" he said maniacally causing everyone in the group to stop.

He then disappeared before their eyes suddenly blood spurted from one of the men's chest as a large gash appeared from his shoulder to his hip.

Then another man had a confused look on his face before his head fell to the ground causing his body to fallow suit the man's blood poured from.

The headless neck turning the ground a crimson red the remaining men stared in terror as Naruto reappeared before them his body was covered in blood.

A sadistic smile was etched into his face

"Come on is this the best you've got!" he shouted as he disappeared again then reappeared before the man that had accused him.

Of killing, or kidnapping his best friend

"Lest see what kind of heart you have" said Naruto as he punched his hand threw the man's chest and out his back clutching his still beating heart.

Naruto smiled as he stared at the man's shocked face then he squeezed the man's heart causing him to shudder the beats coming from it seamed labored.

Naruto gave it another squeeze causing the man to gasp and cough blood onto his already blood ridden arm Naruto smiled with a sadistic look that could paralyze an Anbu.

Naruto then gave the heart one final squeeze the fast and labored beating that was coming from it ceased.

The rest of the men stared in horror as they watched the seen then they took off to their homes leaving a blood bathed Naruto and three corpses.

Naruto laughed and made to give chase when he was stopped by Kakashi

"Sensei, get out of my way or I will kill you" said Naruto growled Naruto.

"That's enough Naruto they have no further inquiry with you" said Kakashi

"Oh, they'll be back and when they come back I'm gonna have me a good old fashion blood bath" said Naruto with another sadistic smile that caused Kakashi to flinch.

"Well since they've gone and run off I'll leave you to clean up the mess wile I get washed and a fresh change of clothes" said Naruto walking back to his apartment.

After he was showered and changed he found that the bodies of the villagers had been removed from the area. Kakashi appeared before Naruto who gave him a sadistic smile

"I've told the Hokage what happened you've been left off the hook" said Kakashi.

"Wouldn't have mattered anyway isn't like there's a person alive or dead that can best me" said Naruto coldly.

"Well on a side note we've got another mission and I think you're going to like this one" said Kakashi trying to tempt the boy a little.

"I'm listening" said Naruto

"Well it's a C-Ranked mission you can thank Kiba for that, but anyway we are to escort a bridge builder to the Land of Waves in the water country" said Kakashi.

"I'm waiting for the part that I'm supposed to like about this mission" said Naruto

"It's a fair possibility that bandits will attack us wile we're on our journey" said Kakashi.

Naruto pondered this for a moment

'A chance to kill sounds like fun, but what if its just Kakashi trying to sweet talk me so that I won't just kill the client and be done with it' thought Naruto.

He then thought about it a little more

"Alright I'm in" said Naruto Kakashi smiled then led Naruto to the Hokage's tower where the rest of the team was waiting for the briefing.

***

"About time Kakashi sensei" said Kiba as he and Naruto walked threw the door of the Hokage's office.

"Sorry I had to help Naruto with a little problem as you're aware of Lord Hokage" said Kakashi.

"Yes, I have the report" said the Third as calmly as if it were a child's homework assignment that needed grading.

"Now then your mission will be to escort Tazuna (Not sure if spelled right please correct me if I'm wrong) the bridge builder to the Land of Waves, once there you are to guard him until the bridge is complete" said the Third.

The Jounin and the three Genin nodded in agreement as a grizzly looking man walked into the room.

His face and head were covered in gray hair his clothes were stained with sweat and Sake to the point that he looked to be wearing a faded puke colored shirt with gray pants.

"These are the one's who'll be watching my back, I'd better have my family make funeral arrangements" said Tazuna coldly.

"Hey you don't like it, you know where the door is" said Naruto cheekily

"Hmm, what's your name kid" asked Tazuna

"Naruto, Uzumaki" said Naruto in a monotone voice

"You know what I think I like this kid sure you can escort me" he said raising his hand to ruffle Naruto's hair.

"You want that hand?" asked Naruto coldly

Tazuna pulled his hand away so fast you'd think he touched white hot metal.

Then he started to chuckle

"I like this kid" he said as they walked out of the Hokage's office

'Naruto please don't kill him' thought the Third as he leaned back into his orthopedic chair.

***

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, and Tazuna were walking down a dirt road a few miles outside of Konoha.

Naruto looked around the area seemingly on edge especially when they saw a puddle in the middle of the bare dry dusty rode.

"Someone's here" he said in a hushed tone then a barrage of shuriken flew at them, Naruto did a quick number of hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Barrier Jutsu!" he shouted the air around them shimmered then the shuriken bounced off of nothing.

Each one hitting the ground with a soft thud then two ninja jumped from the woods to the left of the team one was carrying a scythe with a ball and chain attached to it( Can't remember what their called) and the other had claws on his hand.

Each one was soaked with a purple liquid

"Naruto, Kiba, Hinata form a perimeter around Tazuna and keep him safe" said Kakashi.

Hinata and Kiba nodded Naruto how ever remained where he was this was the chance he'd been hoping for a chance to.

"DIE!!" he shouted as a red chakra engulfed his body taking the form of a One-Tailed fox his hands became claws, his canines lengthened, his blue eyes turned blood red.

With vertical slits for pupils his hair seemed to become slicked back slightly he then fell to all fours.

His touch scorched the ground then he disappeared in a whirl of red chakra he then reappeared in front of then ninja with claws who was about to slice Kakashi from behind.

He sliced off the ninjas arm then he knocked him backwards with a wave of red chakra then he took off like a shot towards the ninja and ripped off his other arm allowing the blood to spray him.

He relished the feeling as he then did an uppercut to the man's jaw causing his head to fly clear off his shoulders his blood leaked onto the ground like a crimson river.

Kiba and Hinata watched the carnage unfold before them Hinata actually barfed when she saw Naruto punch the man's head off his shoulders.

He then turned to the ninja that Kakashi had tied up the scent of blood and fear filled his nostrils as he advanced slowly towards the ninja.

Like a beast stalking its prey he moved closer to his target, his chakra covered claws were ready to slice into his flesh.

Naruto was now inches from the man he then did a set of hand signs

"Fire Style: Inferno Jutsu" said Naruto he then pointed his palm to the man as a get of fire swirled from his hand. Burning him alive, Naruto laughed as the man screamed in pain from the white hot flames that now engulfed his body.

Soon nothing but ashes remained of the man the other was a pile of rotting meat

Naruto then turned to his comrades; blood ran down his arms and soaked into his cloths giving him the appearance of a mad man.

His blond hair also had a few fleck of blood in it this caused Hinata to have dry heaves as he changed back into his normal form.

"Well that was invigorating" he said with a smile having got to kill twice in one day was a rare treat to him.

***

It had been several hours since the attack Naruto was starting to feel the strain that he'd put his body threw. The Jutsu's he'd used, used up nearly half of his chakra and the Kyuubi's Shroud took a toll on his body every time he moved he felt a sharp pain shoot threw his body.

'I think I over did it' he thought not showing any sign of injury to his teammates or his sensei.

"N-N-Naruto, a-a-a-are y-y-y-you alright?" asked Hinata

"Why shouldn't be?" asked Naruto coldly Hinata looked away with a sad look on her face.

"Hey she was just worried about you that's all there's no call to bite her head off" said Kiba he soon found himself being hoisted in the air by his throat.

"Come on dog breath say something now" said Naruto getting his sadistic smile on his face

"Naruto put him down" said Kakashi firmly.

Naruto smirked then threw Kiba through three trees before he came to a halt at a fourth one that snapped in half like a toothpick.

"Be glad you're still alive" said Naruto as Kiba staggered to his feet Akamaru who had been perched on his head gave a whimper.

Naruto then turned to Kakashi

"Once this is over I'm going to kill you" said Naruto then as an after thought he said

"Believe it".

'What is this kid?' thought Tazuna as they made there way to a beach where a single boat was perched awaiting their arrival.

"Some thing's wrong" said Naruto as a dense fog rolled over them

"Well, well Tazuna went and hired, yourself some ninja" said a deep voice from within the fog.

"Naruto, Kiba, Hinata stay back this guy isn't some low level Chunin he's a Jounin level S-Class Rouge Ninja" said Kakashi.

"But sensei we can help" said Kiba

"You have your orders" said Kakashi as a man materialized out of thin air he was shirtless with white bands that reached from his wrist to his forearms.

He was wearing white pants he had a zanpakto on his back

"Well, well Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan" said he man

"Zabuza of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen" said Kakashi.

"Well, well I'm impressed you've heard of me" said Zabuza

"As am I that you've heard of me" said Kakashi

Zabuza then started doing a set of hand signs

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" said Zabuza a giant dragon rose out of the river behind Kakashi only it wasn't aimed for him.

It was aimed for Tazuna Kakashi did a few hand signs

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" said Kakashi as he blew fire at the dragon causing it to evaporate.

"I guess I have no choice then" said Kakashi pulling his head band off of his left eye revealing a scarlet red eye with three tomo encircling the pupil.

"So that's a Sharingan" said Naruto

Kiba looked at him with a confused look

"What's a Sharingan?" he asked.

"It's a Kekie Genkia much like the Byakugan, the difference being wile a Byakugan user can see an opponents chakra network with great precision.

As well as seeing threw an opponents Genjutsu, the Sharingan can do both of these to a degree the greatest weapon the Sharingan.

Holds is its ability to what seems like to the user slow down time, but the thing is only an Uchiha can use the Sharingan" said Naruto.

"Incredible" said Kiba

"Amazing" said Hinata

"Well, Kakashi I'm honored your finally taking me serious" said Zabuza

He then began to do a series of hand signs Kakashi copied each movement with ease

"Water Style: Typhoon Jutsu" they both shouted.

There was a sudden rush of water from the river as two opposing waves crashed into each other.

Zabuza suddenly appeared behind Kakashi then created an orb of water that swallowed the Jounin.

"Naruto, Hinata, Kiba take Tazuna and get back to the village that's an order" said Kakashi.

None of the Genin moved

"I thought we were a team" said Hinata

"Yeah you don't leave teammate behind" said Kiba

Kakashi smiled

"Normally I'd agree with you but now isn't the time to be disobeying me" said Kakashi.

Naruto smiled he then took a sniff of the air

"Why Kakashi sensei is that fear I smell?" asked Naruto as he took a step forward.

"Oh we've got ourselves a hero" said Zabuza

Naruto did a single hand sign

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he shouted then ten Naruto's appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"A Shadow Clone Jutsu, I must say kid I'm impressed but sadly you must die" said Zabuza as he created a water clone.

The Naruto clones smiled as each one including the original became covered in the fox shroud then they attacked the water clone all the wile the real Naruto had hung back and began to perform another series of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Kyuubi Inferno!" shouted Naruto as nine glowing fireballs appeared behind him then a strong wind pushed the flames forwards like nine flamethrowers.

Zabuza's water clone was obliterated he had to release his own Jutsu in order to dodge the attack.

Kakashi was now free he walked towards Zabuza who had begun to perform hand signs Kakashi copied his every move flawlessly.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" they shouted in unison as two dragons made entirely of water appeared then crashed into each other.

Naruto started to do anther set of hand signs

"Wind Style: Vacuum Vortex Jutsu" shouted Naruto as the air around Zabuza became distorted then it swirled around him.

"Alright Zabuza you've got thirty seconds before the air around you is gone now tell us who hired you" said Naruto as sweat poured off of him.

"I work for a man named Gato that's all the information you're getting out me" said Zabuza.

"Then…I…guess…there's…no…reason…to…" Naruto fell to the ground out cold his Jutsu was released as soon as he lost consciousness.

"Naruto!" shouted Hinata

Suddenly Senbon Needles shot from the nearby trees hitting Zabuza in the neck causing him to fall over dead.

Then an Anbu from the Village Hidden in the Rain appeared

"I've been on his trial for months thank you for your help" was all the ninja said as he disappeared with Zabuza's body.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto then picked up his body and carried him to the boat the rest followed him. Once Naruto was inside the vessel he too collapsed inside the boat

Leaving Kiba and Hinata to steer the boat

Hinata was watching over both Naruto and Kakashi sensei wile Kiba and Tazuna worked the boat.

***

Kakashi awoke just as the boat hit the shore of a small island that Tazuna was currently building a bridge from to the mainland.

"I over did it with the Sharingan" said Kakashi as Kiba and Tazuna hoisted him onto their shoulders leaving Hinata with Naruto.

"Naruto please be alright" she whispered tears slid down her face like water from a broken dam.

She pressed her hand to Naruto's head and immediately pulled it away he was running a very high fever. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small wash cloth then dipped it into the water and placed it on Naruto's head.

The water ran down his face in drops and soaked his blond hair

"Naruto" said Hinata in another whispered tone.

Kiba came back a few minutes later and helped Hinata carry the sick Naruto to Tazuna's house.

They carried him to a small two story house painted a faded yellow the door was a single piece of wood.

They walked inside to see the same color on the walls that was on the outside walls the floor was covered in a green carpet and hardwood.

To their right was a small kitchen/dining room the there left was a set of stairs a woman with dark hair came down the stairs.

She had a kind face her brown eyes showed excitement she was wearing a long tan skirt with a dark blue shirt.

"Oh my, is he alright?" asked the woman

"He's running a high fever" said Hinata as they carried him to a room, once inside they lowered him onto the bed.

There was a small window to the left of the bed it was the only thing that furnished this room.

"Are you sure this is alright?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, its fine I sleep in the room down stairs anyway so there isn't any trouble" said the woman.

Once they had settled Naruto into bed Hinata turned to the woman

"Um ma'am could you give me a pan of cold water?" asked Hinata.

The woman laughed as if Hinata had told her a terrific joke

"Of course dear and please call me Tsunami" said the woman as she and Hinata headed down the stairs to fetch the pot and water.

Hinata was now sitting beside the boy that she'd harbored a crush unable to do anymore than put a cold cloth on his head to help bring his fever down.

***

Naruto felt consciousness leave his body as he stared at the rouge ninja from the rain village.

He looked around to find he was inside a dimly lit hallway the floor was covered in a thin film of water.

He stood up and walked down the pathway towards an even bigger room he looked at the walls to see that one of them wasn't really a wall.

It was a giant gate with a piece of paper that had a kajit on it for seal

"Who's there show yourself" said Naruto as deep breathing could be heard from within the chamber suddenly claws as large as a house.

Shot towards him only to be stopped by the gate

"**Hello human**" said a deep voice from within the gate.

"Who are you?" said Naruto his voice firm

"**I am the Kyuubi**" said the voice as two red eyes appeared before Naruto then the image of a giant red fox appeared.

"**Come closer human so that I may devour you**" said Kyuubi

"Hey listen up you fur ball you're in my body got it" said Naruto.

"**Well then** **this changes, things for you doesn't it human, I cannot allow you to die for that would mean that I would also die**" said Kyuubi.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Naruto crossing his arms.

The demon fox gave out a sinister laugh that echoed throughout the cavern like area

"**I will grant you my power any time you wish for it**" said the Kyuubi.

His laughter echoed through Naruto's mind as he slowly regained consciousness

He felt a cold cloth on his head he reached to pull it off when he felt his arm had something heavy on his he looked to see it was Hinata.

He looked out the window to see the full moon shining brightly threw the curtains he left out a sigh he felt weak much too weak to move.

He soon allowed sleep to take him he then began to dream of the day when he would destroy Konoha and with the fox's power at his disposal that dream was coming closer to reality.

***

Naruto awoke the next morning to find Hinata was still lying across his chest he tried to use his free arm to pull her off only to find that he couldn't move it.

He looked to see there wasn't anything wrong with it he tried to sit up only to get caught by a dizzy spell and fall back onto his pillow.

'What's wrong with me?' he thought as he lay there

"**You used too much chakra yesterday your body won't move until you've had something to eat**" said the Kyuubi from within his head.

Naruto moaned quietly he wanted food and most of all he wanted Hinata off of his chest every time she moved it would send a jet of pain through his system.

Soon after he thought this she began to stir then her eyes jolted open her face was as red as a tomato.

"Damb decent of you" said Naruto rubbing his chest trying to ease that pain that her movements and sent through him.

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry I must've fell asleep" said Hinata her face showed fear as well as embarrassment

'Well I'll be she actually didn't stutter' thought Naruto.

"I'll let it slid this one time if you help me to the kitchen I'm starving" said Naruto trying to get to his feet.

Only to fall back onto the bed, Hinata giggled slightly at his clumsy act then she reached her arm around his shoulder and helped him out of bed.

Once they got to the stairs Naruto leaned against the banister and thudded down the stairs his legs were so soar and stiff he could barely move them.

Once at the bottom of the stairs Hinata resumed her post as Naruto's crutch once they were inside the kitchen/dining room she helped Naruto onto a chair.

He gripped the edge of the table to keep himself upright unbeknowneced to him his grip actually caused the table to crack slightly.

Soon the smell of fried rice filled the air as Tsunami had begun cooking breakfast Hinata, and Naruto were soon joined by Kakashi, Kiba, Tazuna and a little boy with a green shirt and white shorts with a white hat.

"Naruto are you alright?" asked Hinata as Naruto started to sway slightly

"I'm fine" he grunted as he struggled to keep himself upright with little success.

Kiba leaned in to whisper something in Kakashi's ear Kakashi nodded then looked to Hinata.

"Hinata would you be so kind as to help our young Naruto stay upright before he collapses onto the table?" asked Kakashi.

Behind his mask an evil grin formed Kiba turned his face so not to reveal he too was grinning and cursing Kakashi for having a mask on his face.

Hinata's face turned a deep shade of red

"Yes, s-s-s-ir" she said as she walked towards Naruto who had started to shake from the strain of staying upright.

"Oh and Hinata" said Kakashi as Hinata helped Naruto lean back in the chair but still remain upright.

"If you start calling me sir I'll start calling you Lady Hyuga" said Kakashi

"Yes, Sensei" said Hinata sitting back down.

Soon Tsunami came in carrying a large pot of rice, then walked back into the kitchen and came out with an equally large pot of sauce.

Naruto looked at the food wearily as he picked up the bowl that Tsunami had given him and placed a single scoop of rice and sauce into the bowl then he picked.

Up his chopsticks and he dropped them his face fell to the table with a loud bang

"Naruto!" shouted Hinata.

Naruto then fell to the floor his face was past white sweat poured off him in bucket full's, he started to twitch slightly as he shivered from apparently being cold.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kiba

Akamaru barked from atop his head and began to sniff the air then barked again.

"What's that boy, he's poisoned but how" said Kiba with a confused look on his face, the answer made itself known as a.

Tiny spider with a black body scuttled out from under Naruto's collar (A/N he was never changed out of his cloths from the night before.

"A spider" said Hinata grabbing a piece of paper from her pocked and scooped the spider onto it as she did it flopped into its back.

Revealing a dark red hourglass

"A black widow" said Kakashi sternly as the spider ran off the paper and onto the floor again.  
Hinata crushed it so it wouldn't bite anyone else

"What can we do for him?" said Tsunami as she tried to pick Naruto up with little success because he started to thrash about.

"We've got to take him back to the village so he can get medical attention" said Kakashi

This caused Naruto's eyes to jot open

"We…aren't…going…any…where" he panted.

"Naruto you're in no condition to argue I'm sorry but the mission is over" said Kakashi

Naruto got an evil smirk on his face.

"Funny Kakashi sensei I didn't know you were that eager to die" he said in his maniacal tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi

"Well the way I see it I told you that once the mission was over I would kill you, and now the missions over I'm going to keep my promise that is unless the mission is still on" said Naruto performing the hand signs for his Vacuum Vortex Jutsu.

The air around Kakashi started to shimmer slightly

"I think you know what'll happen if I do the last hand sign" said Naruto.

"Naruto stop you don't have enough chakra to perform this Jutsu" said Kakashi

"I've got enough to kill you" said Naruto threateningly

Kakashi sighed

"Fine Naruto we'll stay but you're on bed rest until the mission is over agreed" asked Kakashi.

"Agreed" said Naruto he then collapsed again his clothes were now soaked with sweat from the exertion he put himself threw.

"Alright Kiba, Hinata, get him up to his room, Hinata you're in charge of making sure he stay's there" said Kakashi.

"Yes, Sensei they both said in unison as they pulled Naruto up the stairs then only Kiba came down.

"This is unfortunate and I was going to have you three go through a little exorcise to grasp your chakra control better" said Kakashi.

Naruto hearing this looked at Hinata his eyes were now blood shot

"You've got to the count of one to get down there and beg him to let both of you do the, exorcise" said Naruto.

Hinata didn't need to be told twice and she raced down the stairs Naruto could hear her asking Kakashi to do the, exorcise and tell him that he told her to.

He could also hear Kakashi sigh then he told them to follow him once he left Naruto left out a cry that would bring a fly to its knees.

"What is it" said Tsunami running up the stairs

"I'm in unimaginable pain that's what you dolt" said Naruto as he felt pain shoot threw his chest.

Suddenly he fell limp his eyes were glazed over staring unseeing at the ceiling he no longer felt any pain everything was nothing but a memory to him now.

* * *

A/N I was going to make this a single chapter but I thought that this would make for a good cliff hanger (laughs evilly)


	6. The Land of Waves Part 2

A/N I would once again like to thank all of those who have read, reviewed, and added to their favorites list

_

* * *

Last time_

_Naruto left out a cry that would bring a fly to is knees _

"_What is it?" asked Tsunami running up the stairs_

"_I'm in unimaginable pain, that's what you, dolt" said Naruto as he felt pain thrust threw his chest._

_Suddenly he fell lip his eyes glazed over staring unseeing at the ceiling he no longer felt any pain everything was nothing but a memory now._

_***_

Kakashi had led his team deep into the forest that was close to the village that they had left.

He then turned to the two Genin

"Well even if Naruto isn't here you two can still do this exorcise, you'll be walking up a tree without using your hands" said Kakashi.

"Uh but Sensei that's impossible" said Kiba Akamaru barked from atop his head in agreement.

"Oh really" said Kakashi turning to the closest tree beside him he then walked calmly towards it then after applying chakra to his feet up it.

He came to a halt at an out stretched branch

"The idea of this exorcise is chakra control, if you master this training you'll be able to do any Jutsu without fail theoretically" said Kakashi.

Hinata and Kiba stared at their Sensei in amazement; he then threw two kunai at them each landing at their feet.

"Use these to mark how high you get up the tree before you fall" said Kakashi

They both nodded in agreement then began to apply chakra to their feet each taking a running start up the tree.

Neither one stopped until they reached the top

'Incredible they both have superb chakra control at such a young age, I wonder how Naruto would do?' he thought as he stared at the two Genin with pride.

"Great job you two now I want you to do that a couple more times then try walking up the tree" said Kakashi.

They looked down to him and nodded then each using their chakra ran down their trees, when they hit bottom Kakashi had vanished.

"I wonder how Naruto's doing" said Hinata with a worried tone in her voice

"He'll be fine ain't no spider gonna stop him, especially if a S-Class Jounin level rouge ninja couldn't do it" said Kiba.

Hinata nodded though she didn't feel too reassured by this something was wrong with Naruto she could feel it.

***

Kakashi was on his way to the house when he heard an earsplitting cry coming from the house that he'd left Naruto. He raced to the house using his chakra to give him an added boost when he got in the house he ran up the stairs to find.

Tsunami placing a cover over Naruto's face Kakashi fell to his knees at the sight that lay before him.

A single tear rolled down from his one visible eye into his mask, Tsunami turned to see Kakashi kneeling onto the floor.

She place a comforting hand on his shoulder

"I'm sorry" she said in a whisper like tone then walked down the stairs leaving Kakashi to stare at the dead boy.

***

Hinata and Kiba walked through the door of the house completely exhausted around lunch time all though the scene they came upon wasn't what they were expecting.

They saw Kakashi, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari looked solemnly at one another

"Hey why does everyone look like someone died" asked Kiba jokingly.

"Because someone did die" said Inari in a monotone voice

"Who?" asked Hinata all though she was sure she knew who he was going to say she just prayed she was wrong.

"It was…" Kakashi couldn't bring himself to say the boy's name

"Naruto" Tazuna finished.

Kiba and Hinata stared in disbelief the boy that had single handedly beat not only Zabuza but Kakashi sensei as well had succumb to poisoning by spider venom.

Hinata fell to her knees tears streamed from her eyes as she cried like she hadn't cried in years not since her mother passed anyway.

"No, it can't be true" she shouted

"For what its worth I'm sorry" said Tazuna

Kiba knelt down beside Hinata and braced her in a hug allowing her to cry into his shoulder wile a small stream of tears flowed down his own cheeks.

"If you want to see him and say your goodbyes you can I've placed an ice Jutsu on the room to help preserve his body" said Kakashi in a monotone voice.

They both nodded and walked up the stairs to the room were they had left Naruto suddenly a cold shiver ran down their spines that had nothing to do with the Jutsu.

This was the last time they would see Naruto they opened the door to see his body with the cover draped over it.

The room felt like they had walked into a freezer Kiba walked over to Naruto's bedside to see the covers had a thick frost glazed over them.

He pulled the stiff material back it crunched slightly as he did then he saw the chalk white face of what appeared to be a sleeping Naruto.

"Well good bye Naruto" said Kiba he then walked away leaving Hinata alone she stood at the doorway staring at the corpse that she had a crush on.

Tears ran hot down her face threatened to freeze on her cheeks

"Naruto, I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you" she said as she repositioned his cover then walked out the door closing it.

Hinata came down stairs to find Kakashi awaiting her

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked her, she nodded.

As she left she noticed that Kiba had already gone somewhere to be alone, she and Kakashi walked out the door and headed to the coast.

"Why Kakashi sensei why did he have to die?" asked Hinata after several minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry Hinata I don't have the answer to that question" said Kakashi

"You're a Jounin couldn't you've done some Healing Jutsu or something to help him or to remove the poison" shouted Hinata she then had a stunned look on her face.

'Where did that come from?' she thought

"I wish I could've done something to help him Hinata, but I'm not a medical ninja nor do I know anything above basic first aid" said Kakashi.

"So what will we do now that he's gone?" asked Hinata

"We move on, we still have a mission and Naruto would've killed us for not completing it" said Kakashi.

"Yeah he'd kill us for a lot of things" came Kiba's voice ahead of them

They both looked up to see him sitting in the sand Akamaru laying beside him

"You know as much as he threatened us I think it was all ruse" said Kiba choking back tears.

"I too believe that, it was as he said to Iruka the night he stole the scroll a mask" said Hinata.

"No, Hinata you're wrong the happy Naruto you saw, was the mask the Naruto we knew now was the true Naruto, I guess after what he went through as a kid he finally snapped" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata

"Contrary to what you might know or think you know about Naruto he never had a happy childhood, his idea of a good day was finding a piece of good bread out of a garbage cane and not having the villagers beat him nearly to death" said Kakashi.

"So that's why he acted the way he did" said Kiba

"That is my theory" said Kakashi

Hinata started to cry upon hearing this

"No, your wrong sensei" said Hinata.

"Oh how's so?" asked Kakashi

"That day we took our bell test I upset Naruto and he channeled some of that red chakra of his into my arm, when he was done I had a memory that was not my own flash through my mind.

Naruto went mad because he had to watch his only friend at the time die in front of him ever since then is my guess as to when he started.

To like killing people because maybe in some way it eased his pain" said Hinata

"That's horrible" said Kiba

"That was Naruto's life Kiba it was always like that and that is what made him the Naruto we knew today" said Kakashi.

"Gosh I wish we'd met him before he went mad" said Kiba

"Yes, that would've been nice" said Hinata trying to imagine what Naruto would've been like had he never seen his friend die before him.

As they sat there the sun began to set before them

"Come along now, Tazuna say's he's going to start work on the bridge tomorrow and we'll need a goodnights rest" said Kakashi leading his team back to the house

***

Hinata awoke the next morning to have the suns ray's caress her pretty face he pupiless eyes stared that the ceiling for several minutes.

Tears ran hot down her face as she kept seeing Naruto on the ceiling she remembered when they had first entered the academy.

Flashback

_This must've been before his friend's death because Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he, and Hinata entered the academy together. Naruto was excited and Hinata was nervous as always Naruto turned to her_

"_Hey don't sweat it Hinata you'll do fine!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear him._

_Hinata merely nodded as they walked into the classroom to meet their teacher Iruka sensei._

End Flashback

Hinata's face was now glazed over with drying tears her hair was soaked she didn't care she just wanted to see Naruto smile. But now that was impossible his face would never crack a smile again all she had was that one memory.

After laying on her bed fore a few more minutes she got up and dressed then walked down stairs to see that Kiba, and Kakashi sensei were up and ready to go.

***

They made their way to the bridge that Tazuna was in charge of building in order to be able to trade with the main land rather than by what they needed at higher prices.

Team Kakashi stared vigilantly around the area for any sign of an enemy attack

"Kakashi sensei if Zabuza is dead why do we still have to hang around?" asked Kiba.

"Because Zabuza isn't dead, if you recall that hunter ninja that attacked him hit him with Senbon Needles they are used mainly for stunning prepossess. Also if that ninja was hunter ninja he would've burned the body on sight not taken it away" said Kakashi.

Hinata and Kiba had stunned looks on their faces that were soon replaced with worry as a thick fog bank rolled in.

Kakashi took a fighting stance and lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan eye

"Kiba, find Tazuna and stay with him, Hinata be on your guard as well" said Kakashi.

***

Tsunami and Inari had just left the house to deliver Tazuna his lunch when they were stopped by a band of men one was carrying a large club on his back the other had a katana sheathed at his side.

"What do you want" asked Tsunami forcibly

"You and the brat dead" said the one carrying the club he was wearing a pair of pants with a pair of heavy boots he was a black man with a bald shaven head.

The other was wearing a set of purple robes he was past white his hair was dusty gray Tsunami tried her best to shield her son from the men.

"Please just take me leave Inari out of this" said Tsunami with tears in her eyes as she covered her sons body as best she could.

"Sorry Missy but we have our orders" said the man dressed in the purple robes a maniacal grin appeared on his face.

As he drew his sword the man beside him grabbed his club from off his back they made their way to the two.  
The gap between them was now only inches the one dressed in purple raised his sword to attack when he was blasted backwards by an invisible force.

"What was that?" asked the one carrying the club he turned to his partner to see he'd been sliced clean in half.

He then looked down at his chest because he felt something wet running down it he saw that it was his own blood then his head fell off his shoulders.

Tsunami looked up to see a figure standing between her and the two dead men

"You" she said with fear on her face.

***

Kakashi was having a fierce battle with Zabuza his Sharingan was rendered useless because of the thick fog.

"What's the matter Kakashi can't seem to predict my movements?" asked Zabuza appearing behind Kakashi then disappearing again.

***

Kiba and Hinata were stuck with the Hunter Ninja that had 'attacked' Zabuza before only to discover he was helping him.

"What do we do Kiba?" asked Hinata

"You stay with Tazuna and I'll do what I can against him" said Kiba he then crouched to the ground Akamaru then jumped on his back and changed into an exact copy of Kiba.

Then they both started to spin at very high speeds towards the Hunter Ninja who created two mirrors of ice.

Both Kiba and Akamaru were sent flying backwards as they bounced off of the mirrors, Hinata who had her Byakugan activated could.

See that the mirrors were infused with high levels of chakra much like the fog that surrounded them.

She watched as Kiba and Akamaru were knocked out cold upon hitting the ground

'Oh no Kiba, what should I do I'm no match for this guy' thought Hinata.

The Hunter Ninja drew closer to her his Senbon's poised to strike at a moments notice Hinata pulled out a kunai from her pouch to defend herself and Tazuna.

As best she could once the Hunter Ninja was about five feet away he threw the Senbon Needles with deadly accuracy.

Hinata braced herself for the attack that never came she looked to see someone standing in front of her blocking the barrage of needles.

"Its…it's…"

***

Kakashi was breathing heavily the battle was taking a toll on his body

"Hey Kakashi where's the blond brat I wouldn't have minded going another round with him" said Zabuza somewhere in the fog.

"He's not here" said Kakashi the memory of having lost another teammate hit him hard

"Oh so the spider got him did it?" asked Zabuza.

"You mean"

"Yes, I had Haku put the spider on your friends back just before he knocked me unconscious" said Zabuza.

Kakashi's mind went completely blank then it was filled with an emotion that he rarely had rage.

"Zabuza I'm going to kill you" said Kakashi he started to do a set of hand signs

"Wind Style: Vortex Vacuum Jutsu" shouted Kakashi.

As a small vortex appeared in the area

"You missed Kakashi" said Zabuza as the fog became a little less dense.

Kakashi did another set of and signs then grabbed a scroll from within one of his pouches sliced his finger on a kunai then streaked the blood across it.

"Summoning Jutsu" shouted Kakashi he was surrounded by a puff of smoke then a small army of ninja hounds appeared before him.

"Ha, ha, you fool the not even the nose of a ninja hound can track me" said Zabuza who had come into view.

"What?" he shouted looking around

"That first Jutsu I used wasn't meant to hit you Zabuza, I would have been surprised if it had, no that just was used to suck up this mist" said Kakashi.

He then ordered his dogs to attack Zabuza they then disappeared then reappeared biting down on every limb he had.

"So what are you going to do now Kakashi" asked Zabuza as plainly as if he were chatting about the weather.

"I already told you Zabuza I'm going to kill you but not with a copied Jutsu, you're going to see one of my own original Jutsu" said Kakashi.

Doing a set of hand signs then he braced his right wrist with his left hand as an electrical chakra appeared in the palm of his hand.

"What is that the power from the chakra is so strong that its actually visible" said Zabuza trying to fight the dogs that were clamping him in place.

"This is my own technique Lightning Blade!" shouted Kakashi as he ran towards Zabuza then hit him square in the heart.

'That was weird' thought Kakashi his normal eye widened as the man that he'd run his most powerful attack threw turned into a puddle of water.

"A water clone but how was I not able to see it" said Kakashi as a demonic laughter was heard echoing threw the area.

"Didn't figure it out yet Kakashi this mist effectively eliminates the Sharingan's ability to tell the difference between the real deal and clones" said Zabuza.

'No,' thought Kakashi as he felt a sword go slice his back he tuck and rolled to avoid anymore attacks.

"What's the matter Kakashi getting tired?" asked Zabuza.

Kakashi was breathing heavily his chakra was nearly spent he had to pull down his headband to cover his left eye so not to drain it all.

***

Hinata stared in awe at her savior his hair was bright blond he was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of black pants and sandals.

He turned to Hinata his face had three whisker marks on each cheek his blue eyes looked at her with concern.

"You alright?" he asked

She merely nodded unable to speak Naruto then turned his attention to Kiba who was out cold he walked over to him.

"Alright dog breath on your feet" he said as a red glow emanated from his hand healing Kiba's wounds.

Kiba opened his eyes to see

"Naruto am I dead?" he asked

"No, Kiba you're just fine my friend" said Naruto with a genuine smile on his face.

"Naruto did you just smile and call me your friend?" asked Kiba in amazement

"I wasn't truly dead I was however in a comatose like state I could hear everything that was going on around me but I couldn't do anything about it.

You three are the first people to ever truly accept me for who I am not for what I am" said Naruto he then turned to Haku.

"And just who the hell are you? A cross dresser?" asked Naruto causing Hinata and Kiba to snicker.

"I am Haku a tool of Zabuza of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist" said Haku

"Naruto Uzumaki Genin ninja of Konoha and container of the..." No one heard the last part as an explosion of blue lightning shot threw the air.

"Kakashi sensei" said Kiba starting to take off

"Kiba what are your orders?" asked Naruto

"To protect the bridge builder" said Kiba

"Follow your orders" said Naruto sternly he then turned his attention back to Haku.

'What is this kid his chakra level is higher than even Zabuza's' thought Haku

Suddenly another grin appeared on his face it was the grin that Kiba and Hinata feared the most.

"Come then Haku lets see what you've got" said Naruto getting into a fighting stance

Haku started to do a set of hand sign's

"Kiba, Hinata make sure Tazuna doesn't get caught in the crossfire" said Naruto.

"Ice Style: Ice Prison Jutsu" shouted Haku (Sorry I couldn't remember its real name so I made one up).

Naruto suddenly found himself inside a dome of ice mirrors and Haku was inside each of these mirrors literally.

"Ice huh well try this on for size" said Naruto doing a set of hand signs

"Fire Style: Inferno Jutsu" shouted Naruto as he pointed his palm to one of the ice mirrors steam issued from the mirror once Naruto ended his Jutsu the ice hadn't even been damaged.

'Incredible unmeltable ice' thought Naruto

"I assume this is your Kekie Genkia" said Naruto

Haku nodded from within the mirrors then threw a shower of Senbon Needles at Naruto.

Each one hit him without fail as Naruto was unable to dodge his blood ran don his body like a second skin.

"Okay now I'm impressed" said Naruto doing another set of hand signs

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as the area was filled with ten Naruto's.

"Shadow Clones, I'd have never guessed that a boy your age would be able to perform such a Jutsu" said Haku as another wave of Senbon destroyed all of the clones leaving only the original Naruto.

***

"Hinata stay put" said Kiba as Hinata was making to run into the ice dome to help Naruto.

"But Kiba we've just got him back I don't want to lose him again" said Hinata

"Hinata no, if Naruto wanted our help he'd have told us to come with him" said Kiba.

"Kiba he's not the same as he was before" said Hinata

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"He's lost his killer intent" said Hinata

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Kiba

"Yes, didn't you notice that Naruto usually just jumped at the guy with that red chakra of his" said Hinata.

"Maybe he's just staling to find out what the enemies weakness is" said Kiba, Hinata couldn't take it anymore she rushed into the ice dome before Kiba could stop her.

***

Naruto was smirking as he once again got to his feet the needles that had been thrown thus far were drilled deep into his body.

'What is this boy' thought Haku

They both turned their attention to the sound of foot steps as a girl appeared threw the ice

"Hinata RUN!" shouted Naruto.

Only to find it was too late she was hit with a barrage of needles that would've put even him to the ground Naruto raced over to her.

"Hinata why, why didn't you stay with Tazuna

"Because I wanted to be useful to you, you seamed to have changed I thought you might still be weakened" said Hinata as blood ran down from her lips.

Naruto wiped the blood away with his thumb tears fell from his face as he stared at her

"You just lay here and rest I'll be right back" said Naruto his face was stern as the tears fell uncheck from his eyes.

He then turned to Haku the air around him began to shimmer then steam rose from the ground as a red energy emanated from him.

His eyes were blood red with vertical slits for pupils a red fox One-tailed fox shroud covered his body his whisker marks where more defined.

His fingernails stretched into claws his canine teeth grew to fangs

"You hurt one of my precious people" said Naruto looking down at the ground hiding his eyes then a wave of energy burst threw him as a second tail formed on the shroud.

His claws became longer his whisker makers became even more defined his canine teeth grew to the point they were just poking out of his closed lips.

A black outline appeared round Naruto's eyes as the chakra emanating from him swirled around him then the image of the Nine-Tailed Fox's head appeared from the chakra.

"_**I'm gonna kill you" said Kyuubi-Naruto**_

_**

* * *

**_A/N Naruto's got the power of the Kyuubi at his disposal now and he's stopped acting like Gaara towards his team but what does this mean for the rest of the village?


	7. The Land of Waves Part 3

A/N I know its short but I hope the battle's are enjoyable plus I think you'll like the ending

_

* * *

Last time_

"_You just rest Hinata" said Naruto he then turned to Haku steam began to rise from the ground around him._

_As a red chakra enveloped him taking on the form of a One-Tailed Fox _

"_You hurt someone precious to me" said Naruto as the whisker marks on his face became more defined, his eyes changed from blue to blood red with vertical slits for pupils._

_The claws on his hands lengthened his canines grew slightly past his closed lips his eyes had black outlines around them a second tail formed onto the fox shroud._

"_**I'm gonna kill you" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

***

Haku stared at the boy from within his mirrors everything looked like it was in slow motion even the boys terrifying transformation.

"What are you?" said Haku

"_**Your worst nightmare, come to life" said Kyuubi-Naruto**_

Haku appeared within every mirror surrounding him then they all threw a shower of Senbon Needles at Naruto each one piercing his flesh.

Naruto smirked then he unleashed a wave of the red chakra causing the Senbon Needles to jet from his skin then steam issued from his wounds as they closed shut.

Then Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of one of the mirrored Haku's and punched threw the ice shattering it.

Naruto then flung his chakra fox claw around like a lasso causing more of the ice to shatter causing the real Haku to fall out of one of the mirrors.

Naruto's chakra claw grabbed him then drew him to Naruto who then punched him when he was close enough causing him to fly several yards away.

The rest of the ice mirrors shattered instantly as Haku's concentration was broken Naruto then walked slowly to the boy who threw a hand full of Senbon Needles in a last ditch effort to stop Naruto.  
Only to watch them bounce off of the chakra that surrounded his body Naruto then did a set of hand signs.

"_**Fire-Wind Style: Flaming Vortex Jutsu!" shouted Kyuubi-Naruto**_

The air around them became blistering hot as a small vortex appeared then it grew larger until it was the size of an F-5 tornado. Suddenly it burst into flames sucking Haku within it Haku did a set of hand signs as he entered the vortex.

Once the Jutsu died down Haku was badly burned and singed but still alive Naruto walked towards him his fox tails swished happily at the thought of a kill.

"_**Time to die" said Kyuubi-Naruto**_

He did one last set of hand signs

"_**Fire Style: Flaming Fist Jutsu" he said darkly.**_

His right hand was instantly covered in white hot flames he then punched Haku in the chest, his hand went completely threw it then.

He withdrew the faming limb and punched Haku in the face causing his mask to shatter and his head to fly off his shoulders into the water below the bridge.

Naruto then turned to Hinata his rage subsided as the shroud faded away leaving Naruto looking normal again. He ran to Hinata she was still conscious but barely Naruto checked her pulse it was fading fast.

"N-Naruto" said Hinata

"What" asked Naruto doing a set of hand signs then his hands glowed red with the Kyuubi's chakra he then lowered his hands to her.

"I-I-I'm-s-s-s-sorry-I-I-I-f-failed you" said Hinata

"Don't worry Hinata you didn't fail me" said Naruto as he pumped more of the Kyuubi's chakra threw his hands to heal her more serious wounds.

The Senbon Needles that were buried deep within her skin started to pop out as the wounds issued a light steam.

Then closed shut

"N-N-Naruto-I-want to tell you something I've wanted to tell you since we were in the academy" said Hinata.

Naruto looked at her with a faint hint of curiosity

"Don't worry Hinata you can tell me later right now you just need to rest" said Naruto touching her forehead with his finger.

It had a small amount of chakra within it once it touched her head she was out like a light Naruto watched as the last needle popped out of her body then the wound closed.

He then picked her up and brought her over to Kiba who was grasping a shivering Akamaru.

"Naruto what was that back their" said Kiba

"That is what happens when I protect someone precious to me" said Naruto pulling off his shirt then rolled it up for Hinata to use as a pillow.

He then looked at Kiba

"She's alright she just needs to rest" said Naruto answering the worried look on Kiba's face

"Count yourself lucky I consider you a friend now" said Naruto before taking off towards Kakashi, and Zabuza's fighting grounds.

***

Kakashi had a kunai raised blocking Zabuza's zanpakto but was loosing his strength fast when suddenly a red light burst threw the fog.  
Distracting Zabuza enough to give him the opportunity to escape

"What's that is this your doing Kakashi?" asked Zabuza

"No," said Kakashi

'That chakra, it can't be he's dead' thought Kakashi

"Well what ever it is Haku will make quick work of it" said Zabuza turning his attention back to Kakashi.

Kakashi waited for Zabuza to get on top of him

"Now!" shouted Kakashi as his ninja dogs shot out of the ground each one biting down hard on Zabuza causing blood to flow from his limbs and his neck.

"What but how you should be out of chakra" said Zabuza

"You're quite right I am out of chakra, but my ninja hounds never left the battle field" said Kakashi drawing his kunai then thrust it into Zabuza's chest killing him.

"And now our fight is finished" said Kakashi

Zabuza fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood once he died the fog around them began to lift Kakashi then saw someone he thought he would never see again.

"Naruto" said Kakashi as he collapsed to the ground Naruto ran to his injured sensei and used the same healing technique he used on Hinata and Kiba.

Kakashi's wounds hissed as they closed shut soon he was fit enough to stand again but very weakened.

"Naruto how…"

"I wasn't really dead sensei the poison would've killed me if I didn't have the Kyuubi within me he caused my body to shut itself down then he burned all of the blood within me.

Destroying the poison then he recreated new blood for my body with his chakra" said Naruto.

"That must've been extremely painful" said Kakashi as he limped back to the bridge builder.

"It was at first then he put me into a comatose like state I didn't feel a thing until I awoke inside a freezer" said Naruto.

"Sorry about that I thought you were dead and I did what I had to do to keep your body preserved" said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head.

"That's fine sensei" said Naruto as they soon found Kiba, Hinata and Tazuna waiting for them.  
The fog that covered the area was nearly gone allowing the bright sun to shine threw in rays of filtered light.

Hinata was awake looked at Naruto her face was now beet read Naruto looked at her with a confused looked then looked down at his bare chest.

It was well toned as were his abs then he looked back up at Hinata with the same look

"Uh is there something wrong?" he asked as she handed him his shirt

"Uh no nothings wrong" said Hinata Kiba gave Kakashi a slight smirk.

Naruto pulled his shirt back on then looked at Hinata

"Good now then I need you two to watch over Kakashi sensei and Tazuna for a minute" said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Kiba

Naruto merely pointed behind him they turned to see a man dressed in a tuxedo with a white walking cane followed by at least fifty hired thugs each one carried a weapon.

Naruto smirked as he stepped towards them

"Hey look at this guys this little brat is actually going to fight us" said the man dressed in the tux.

"Gatou, I presume" said Naruto

The man nodded then his head flew off his shoulders in an instant

Naruto then turned to the others before him.

"Unless you want to end up like him I suggest you leave" said Naruto in a monotone voice.

The men laughed then ran at him his smirk grew wider

"I was hoping you'd do that" he said as he disappeared then reappeared before the men he drew a kunai from his pouch then started running at them.

Slicing them in the throats the chest the back anywhere he could stick the kunai the men's blood flied out of their bodies like rain.

Naruto loved every second of it he was truly happy now as he killed two more men by cleanly cutting off their heads.

"He's a monster!" said one of the men trying to flee only to find a kunai shoot threw his head.

"Please let me live have mercy" said another

"Sorry all out of mercy" said Naruto as he slice this mans head in half his brains fell out of each half onto the concrete.

The other's watched in horror as Naruto killed these men without any remorse and each was glad that he was on their side.

Once the killing spree was finished Naruto returned to the group blood dripped from his limbs like thick syrup.

"What?" he asked as he looked at their stunned faces

"Naruto could you please take a dip in the river?" asked Kiba.

Naruto smirked

"Just be glad its not your blood yet" he said in the dark manner he used to talk to them with this caused Kiba to flinch.

Naruto the smirked

"I already told you Kiba I'm not ever going to harm you unless you harm me, Hinata, or Kakashi" said Naruto he then turned to the edge of the bridge the jumped before anyone could stop him.

There was a loud splash

"There you guys happy I've washed all the blood off" yelled Naruto from below

"Naruto you idiot you could've died!" yelled Kiba.

"Not a chance this water is ocean water very deep Kiba" said Naruto he then acted like he was puling himself out of the water then he.

Was walking on the water this cause everyone's eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates

"Hey Kakashi sensei what was that special training you were going to have us do?" asked Naruto.

"Tree climbing with no hands" said Kakashi

Naruto pressed chakra down to his feet that in turn forced him to be pushed into the air. He then hit the side of the bridge and began to walk up the side of the bridge like he was walking on flat ground.

"Like this?" he asked

Kakashi could only nod his agreement

"Well I'll be I never knew this was an exorcise I thought it was a means of escape" said Naruto now standing upright in front of them.

"You mean you've done this before?" asked Kiba

"Yeah I have I needed someway to get away from the angry villager's when they cornered me in a dead-end ally and this was the answer the water walking I did just for kicks" said Naruto.

'Amazing is there anything else this kid picked up wile on the streets?' thought Kakashi

"Well team our mission is complete" said Kakashi

Kiba and Akamaru whooped and howled in celebration Hinata nodded Naruto on the other hand had an evil grin on his face then he did a set of hand signs.

"Wind Style: Ice Blizzard Jutsu" he shouted then blew a freezing wind at Kakashi causing him to turn into a block of ice.

"Naruto what are you doing!?" yelled Kiba

"I told him when the mission was over I would kill him and I have" said Naruto.

Kakashi left out an inaudible groan from within the ice

"You see he isn't breathing and he's not moving both are good indications that he's dead" said Naruto walking away leaving Kakashi to thaw.

"Come on you guys Tsunami said she was going to make us a giant pot of rice with pork and sauce" said Naruto to Tazuna, Kiba, and Hinata.

"But Naruto what about Kakashi sensei" said Hinata nervously

"Don't worry he'll thaw one we're back at the house, its pay back for putting me in the freezer" said Naruto with a mischievous grin.

Kiba who was walking behind them laughed his head off

"See yah later Sensei, we'll save you a piece of pork" said Naruto to the block of ice.

Kakashi could do nothing except watch his team; leave without him his stomach left out a loud growl that caused the ice to shake.

***

It was three day after the bridge was completed that Team 8 decided it was time to head back.

"Thank you all so much for your help" said Tsunami

"Yeah thanks for saving my Granddad" said Inari

"Your welcome" they all said and headed back to their home

***

They traveled the road that lead to Konoha at a much faster pace then they did when they had the bridge builder.

And before long they soon had the village gates staring them in the face Naruto's grin faded back into his glare as they entered the village.

They walked quietly threw the village everyone glared at Naruto like he was a diseased rat that needed to be exterminated.

"I'm going to make my report to the Hokage why don't you three enjoy yourselves" said Kakashi who then turned to Naruto.

"And Naruto please don't kill anybody" said Kakashi

"Only if they don't try and kill me first sensei" said Naruto in a serious tone that none of them had heard in a long time.

He looked around the village to see that everyone was giving him the usual glares that before for the mission would have marked their deaths.

Then Naruto left out a smirk as he drew two kunai from his pouch everyone who saw this except for Kiba, and Hinata took off.

"N-N-Naruto d-d-d-did y-y-you have t-t-to d-d-d-do that?" asked Hinata

"Unless you wanted me to kill them that I wouldn't have minded at all" said Naruto replacing his kunai.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm hungry where should we stop to eat?" asked Kiba.

"You two can eat what ever you want I'm going somewhere that I haven't been to in a long time" said Naruto walking away.

"Oh yeah and just where would that be?" asked Kiba

Naruto turned to him with a huge grin on his face

"Ichiraku Ramen of course" he said

Kiba leaned in to Hinata

"I think I like him better before he started liking us" this caused Hinata to giggle as they followed their teammate to Ichiraku unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

A/N I will now be starting on the Chunin Exams


	8. The Chunin Exams Part 1

A/N I would like to once again thank all of those who have reviewed and added to their fave, and alerts list

* * *

Naruto awoke to the bright sunlight coming threw his window

'I've got to think about getting a blind for that thing' he thought as he sat up.

Suddenly a sharp burning pain pulsed threw his body like it was on fire he left out an earsplitting yell that was heard clear into the forest.

"What's happening" he said as he fell back to his bed sweat glistened on his exposed upper body.

He started to breathe heavily it had been like this for the last couple of days the pain was slowly reaching intolerable levels.

As quickly as the pain hit him it left

"What the hell" he said as he get to his feet his body felt lighter some how as if he'd been wearing weights and was just now taking them off.

He looked his body over to see that his muscles had become more defined, and slightly larger like the body of a light weight boxer.

He then walked over to his dresser and pulled out his usual uniform when he tried to pull them own he found that they had become very tight.

Showing off his defined physique he sighed as images of Sasuke wearing a similar garb passed threw his mind.

Sasuke was chased by Sakura and Ino for about twelve hours before he finally lost them, at that time Naruto used to laugh and smile and boy did, he ever that day.

'Man what the hell is going on, I look like an adult who's been training for ten years' thought Naruto.

A small chuckle was heard from the back of his mind

"Kyuubi is this your doing?" asked Naruto

This earned him another fit of laughed in his mind.

"**Yes Kit it is my doing, call it a gift" said Kyuubi**

'What do you mean a gift!' thought Naruto

"**You'll see Kit" said Kyuubi his laughter echoed threw Naruto's mind.**

Naruto sighed hoping that no one would notice his sudden change

'Then again it might lead me to a chance for an early morning killing spree" thought Naruto as the dark thought crept into his mind.

He then pulled on his shoes and walked out the door, Konoha greeted him with the usual glares which he ignored.

Until he noticed he was being followed he turned to see a little girl carrying a teddy bear he could see her face was stained with tears.

He then walked back to her and knelt down beside her

"What's the matter?" he asked in a whisper

"I-I-I-c-can't-f-find-m-m-my-mommy" she wailed.

Naruto covered his ears the shriek she was giving off was like nails against a chalkboard

"Hey, hey, calm down if I help you find you mother will you stop wailing" asked Naruto slightly annoyed.

The girl nodded

"What does she look like?" asked Naruto

"She's about half as tall as a telephone pole she's got blond hair and green eyes" said the girls.

Naruto took a good look at the girl she had blond, red hair her eyes were the brightest shade of green he'd ever seen.

Her face was round and kind looking she was wearing a small pink dress she clutched her brown teddy bear like it was her lifeline.

Naruto then looked around trying to find someone that looked similar to the girl no one around here even came close to her description or looked like the girl.

Naruto then reached out and picked the girl up people that were watching gasped as if he were going to kill her right then and there.

Then Naruto did something they hadn't expected he raised the girl over his head and placed her on his shoulders.

"Here you go now you'll be able to see your mom better" said Naruto as he walked her threw the area looking for any woman that matched her description.

"Hey what's your name by the way?" asked Naruto this caused the little girl to bed over his head so that she was looking at him upside down.

"My names Missou Mikoni, Mister Whiskers" said the girl

"Mister Whisker's?" said Naruto with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah you've got whisker's on the side of your face don't yah" asked the girl looking at him confused.

"Yeah I guess you're right I do" said Naruto feeling his face and acting like he hadn't known they were there before now.

This caused the girl to giggle then she resumed her post atop his head looking for her mother.

Then she spotted her

"There she is Mommy!" shouted the little girl waving to a woman wearing a blue and purple Kimono, her face was pointed and stern looking.

Her golden-blond hair was tided in a tight bun with two Senbon Needles holding it in place the woman's attention turned from a look of worry to relief as she saw.

Her little girl atop of someone's head she couldn't see his face until he made his way through the crowd of staring people.

The woman then took the little girl off his shoulders and into her arms and brought her into a loving hug.

"M-M-Mommy I can't breathe" said the little girl as her face was pressed into her mother's chest.

The woman laughed as she released her daughter

"Don't you ever do that again little Missy" said the woman.

"Sorry Mommy I got bumped away from you by someone then I lost you until Mister Whisker's here found me" said the girl.

The woman looked amusingly at her daughter

"Mister Whisker's" she said with a chuckle she then looked up to find the person who had brought her daughter back to her.

Only to find they were alone minus the people who were walking by them

'Was he an angle' thought the woman as she took her daughter's hand and walked away.

Naruto was now walking the roof tops of Konoha

'What was that back there I should've killed her on the spot being with those people is making me soft' thought Naruto as he scaled the roof tops to their meeting place at the Team 8 training grounds.

When he reached the bridge that they were to wait for Kakashi on, he was met with two completely different looks one from Hinata which was a down right stare.

The other was from Kiba who had a mischievous grin on his face

"Man Naruto been working out lately?" asked Kiba Hinata just continued to stare her eyes were glued to Naruto as one thought kept racing threw her mind.

'HE'S HOT!"

Naruto sighed

"Not anymore than usual Kiba I'm not sure how to explain it but I woke up this morning to find my cloths were too small" said Naruto.

"Too small would be an understatement" said Kiba he then leaned close to Hinata and whispered.

"Do you want him" this caused Hinata to jump into the thermosphere getting Kiba to fall on the ground as his laughter exploded.

Hinata's face turned the deepest shade of red humanly possible, Naruto looked at her worried

"Hinata are you alright?" he asked as he walked over to her then touched her forehead

"You don't have a fever" he said as he put his other hand to his own.

This was too much for Hinata she fell to the ground unconscious with one final thought

'He touched me'.

Naruto looked at her with worry wile Kiba laughed, himself silly

"Hinata you alright?" asked Naruto.

He lightly slapped her face until she woke up she looked around confused

"What happened?" she asked as she got to her feet this caused Kiba's laughed to be renewed even Akamaru was laughing with him.

Suddenly another sound of laughter was heard above them they looked to a nearby tree to see a blond haired girl wearing a white shirt and mini-skirt with black shorts underneath that.

Beside her was a boy dressed in all black his face had purple markings on it they both jumped from the tree.

"Well, well look what we've got here Temari, a group of little kids and one's love sick" said the boy.

"They should make for a nice warm up Kankuro" said Temari as they both jumped from the tree onto the bridge then at third person jumped form the tree.

His eyes had dark outlines around them like he'd never slept a day in his life his hair was the darkest red he wore a brown shirt with red pants. (Please correct if I'm wrong I haven't watched the old Naruto anime in a wile)

A giant gourd was tied to his back what it was full of Team 8 didn't know his face looked exactly like Naruto's as far as expressions went.

It showed no emotions, but had a gleam that said he wanted to kill someone soon

Naruto stared at the boy for several minutes unable to figure out why his facial expression was so familiar to him.

"Well Akamaru and I are ready for a fight anytime" said Kiba as Akamaru jumped on his back ready to transform but stopped when Naruto held out his hand.

"Something's not right here" he said as he stared at the boy with the gourd on his back

"You and I are the same" said the boy in a monotone voice.

"Naruto he sounds just like you used to" said Kiba

"Used to?" said Naruto the he closed his eyes

'Hey Kyuubi what up with this guy he acts just like I do' thought Naruto.

"**Ah Gaara of the Sand he has an enemy of mine sealed inside him by the name of Shukaku" said Kyuubi**.

Naruto opened his eyes

"So you're a container too" said Naruto

The boy's emotionless face twisted into a grin

"Yes I am Gaara of the Sand vessel of the One-Tailed Raccoon Demon Shukaku" said Gaara his voice had gained some enthusiasm.

"And just who the heck are you kid" asked Temari

"I am Naruto Uzumaki vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon Kyuubi" said Naruto (I know Kyuubi means Nine-Tailed Fox in Japanese but didn't feel like making up a name for him).

Temari and Kankuro backed away wile Kiba had a shocked look on his face Hinata began to cry slightly.

'I was hoping I'd heard wrong, Naruto is a monster, no even with the Kyuubi Naruto is still Naruto' she thought firmly.

Kiba on the other hand had turned a ghostly white

'I'm dead, Hinata and I are both dead' he thought

Naruto started to glow a bright red as the cork on the gourd around Gaara's back popped off allowing sand to flow out.

One thought ran threw both their minds

'Blood'

Naruto's body was soon enveloped in a shroud of the red chakra that took the form of a One-Tailed Fox.

His whisker marks became more defined his canine's lengthened into fangs his hands became claws he then fell on all fours the single tail swished independently behind him.

Gaara's sand surrounded him in a thick haze Naruto threw his arm forwards as the fox chakra claw extended beyond his boy Gaara's face showed no fear as a barrier of sand covered his body from the attack.

The heat from his chakra caused some of the sand to heat up and turn to glass falling off to the wayside.

Gaara's sadistic smile grew as the heat from the chakra left his sand fell to show Naruto was also wearing the same grin.

Then both combatants disappeared then reappeared Naruto had his claws dug deep into Gaara's sand covered arms as he blocked the attack.

Then they broke apart blood ran freely down Gaara's arm wile Naruto was unharmed Gaara then left out a sadistic laugh that echoed throughout the area.

"So this is what pain feels like, I shall enjoy taking your life Uzumaki" said Gaara as sand began to cover his body.

Before he could do anything else however Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke

"Save it for the Exams" was all he said before things settled down a bit Naruto's chakra wile formless waved around his body.

Gaara's sand began to return to his guard once it had done so the three left in a puff of sand.

"Kakashi sensei what's going on?" asked Hinata

"I was going to surprise you three with this so, the Chunin Exams are being held in Konoha this year and I have signed all three of you up" said Kakashi hurriedly as Naruto advanced towards him.

Bloodlust was written in his eyes that had returned to their bright blue color

"Kakashi sensei I want you to train me" said Naruto

"Naruto I think for now you're beyond my ability to train plus I also have to help Hinata and Kiba I can't pick favorites now can I" said Kakashi with a grin behind his mask.

"Is there anyone who can train me?" asked Naruto

"Actually Naruto that the other surprise I have for you" said Kakashi as a puff of smoke appeared behind him.

"It is I the Sage who has fought and killed thousands of enemies and trained one of the strongest shinobi in the village. Lover and heart throb to women everywhere the Toad Sage Jiriaya" said a man dressed in red and grey robes.

"I've heard of you" said Naruto his face was emotionless his eyes showed a readiness to shed the old mans blood right then and there.

"Alright Naruto come with me I've got a few techniques I'm going to teach you before the exams start they will come in handy when you face Gaara again" said Jiriaya.

(A/N I know Jiriaya didn't show up till after the first two parts of the exam but this is how it's going to happen)

Naruto nodded and followed the Toad Sage away from the training grounds wile Kakashi started to bark orders as to what he wanted his remaining teammates to do.

***

They soon came to a large clearing in the middle of the forest

"Alright kid for the first thing I'm gonna teach you is summoning" said Jiriaya.

"Sounds good" said Naruto unenthusiastically

Jiriaya then pulled out a large scroll and unrolled it to a blank part.

"Now prick your finger then sign your name in blood after that place blood on the tips of your other fingers and press them into the scroll" said Jiriaya.

Naruto nodded then pulled out a kunai and sliced his thumb then signed his name then pressed his blood covered finger tips to the scroll.

Jiriaya then rolled the scroll up

"Good you are now under contract with the summoning toads" said Jiriaya.

"Now what" said Naruto unimpressed

"Now I'll show you the hand signs then you're going to attempt a summoning" said Jiriaya showing Naruto the hand signs.

Naruto gathered his chakra then preformed the hand signs there was a large puff of smoke as a giant toad as tall as a fifty story house appeared below him.

'Oh no he's summoned Gamabunta' thought Jiriaya as he hid behind a tree

"Jiriaya where are you, why have you summoned me?" asked Gamabunta.

"Hey he didn't summon you I did" called Naruto from atop the Giant Toads head

"Don't lie to me kid now where is that perverted hermit" said Gamabunta.

Naruto started to glow bright red as the Kyuubi's chakra leaked out slightly

"I am the one who summoned you and I ask that you and your subordinate's obey me" said Naruto as the fox shroud appeared.

"You're powerful kid, very well my subordinate's and I will follow your every command" said Gamabunta before disappearing in cloud of smoke.

Naruto fell to the ground without injuring himself the Kyuubi's chakra had reseeded back into the seal.

"I'm impressed kid, not only were you able to summon Gamabunta but you can also control the Kyuubi's power within you and him as well" said Jiriaya with a grin on his face.

'Minato your son is just as you hoped he would be minus the want to kill so much' thought Jiriaya.

"Alright that's done what's next?" asked Naruto Jiriaya threw a water balloon at him

"Use your chakra to make this pop" said Jiriaya Naruto nodded.

There was a swishing sound coming from within the balloon then it burst, Jiriaya then tossed him a rubber ball.

"Now do the same thing with this" said Jiriaya it wasn't even a second later when he heard the ball burst.

'Incredible he's already master two of the steps already' thought Jiriaya handing him an air filled balloon.

"Now put together the two techniques that you used from the first two exorcises, but don't let this balloon pop" said Jiriaya Naruto nodded again.

Naruto started to perform the two exorcises that he had been asked to do at the same time it took him a few seconds but the balloon in his hand never burst.

Naruto then looked at Jiriaya with a smirk on his face

"Incredible, Naruto do you know the technique you've just mastered in less than an hour?" asked Jiriaya.

Naruto shook his head

"It's called the Rasengan it was technique created by the Fourth Hokage unfortunately he never finished it" said Jiriaya

"Yeah so what's so special about it anyway?" asked Naruto

"Well Naruto what took you about an hour to complete took the Fourth and I three years" said Jiriaya.

"I've always been a quick study" said Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"Well Naruto the Exams aren't for two more days I'm gonna train you till then" said Jiriaya Naruto nodded.

***

Kakashi watched as the white haired man took his student to some other part of the village for training then he turned to Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey how come Naruto gets a special teacher?" asked Kiba

"Because Kiba, Naruto was hand picked by Jiriaya and he doesn't take students very often so being chosen by him is a real honor" said Kakashi.

"Why didn't he take Hinata and I after all we're Naruto's teammates" said Kiba

"Jiriaya is very picky about the people he trains he only pick those with certain qualities" said Kakashi.

"I hope Naruto does well" said Hinata

"Don't worry Hinata he'll be fine now then its time for your training" said Kakashi as an evil glare appeared on his face.

"Uh Sensei are you alright?" asked Kiba getting a slight worried look on his face wile Akamaru had hidden behind his legs.

"Yes, Kiba I'm well thank you now then your training will be very fun" said Kakashi

"Uh why don't I like the sound of that?" asked Kiba.

"First Hinata I'm going to teach you a few ninjutsu attacks then Kiba you and I are gonna spar" said Kakashi getting a slight smirk.

Kiba's face went from white to dead white at these words his face was white enough to make even snow look dark.

Hinata the first Jutsu I'm going to show you is one of my only none-copied technique" said Kakashi showing her a set of hand signs then.

He braced his right hand with his left as electrical chakra illuminated the area bathing them in the blue light.

Once he had finished the technique he then smirked at the stunned looks on Kiba and Hinata's faces.

"What was that?" asked Kiba

"That was my technique called the Chidori" said Kakashi

"Can I learn it too?" asked Kiba

"Sadly Kiba no you can't you need to possess either a Byakugan or a Sharingan and you posses neither" said Kakashi.

Kiba hung his head in defeat

"Don't worry Kiba I've got a few techniques to teach you as well" said Kakashi

This caused Kiba to perk up Akamaru left out a loud bark

"Ah yes Akamaru I've got some training for you too" said Kakashi.

***

Naruto didn't meet up with his team until the day of the exams

"So Kiba Hinata how've you been?" asked Naruto now wearing looser versions of his old cloths.

"See you've gone back to the looser versions of your cloths" said Kiba

Hinata looked at Naruto with a slight disappointed look.

'Oh I liked those, he was so hot with those cloths on, no bad Hinata keep those thoughts out' she thought.

Naruto smirked as he looked his teammates over they looked like they had improved a great deal in the last two days.

Soon a bell rang signaling for the Genin to enter the building once inside they found themselves facing three doors.

"Now the room we're looking for is room number 239, isn't it" asked Naruto both his teammates nodded.

They then walked up the stairs looking for their room when they came to rooms 230-240 on a plaque.

They walked threw the hall to see a never ending corridor

"Genjutsu" they all three said in unison then they focused their chakra and dispelled the Jutsu.

The corridor suddenly became a normal area they walked down the hall and found the room they'd been searching for.

"State your names, and team" said a Jounin standing in front of them his face hidden behind a white mask.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga of team 8" said Naruto the Jounin looked at the chart before him then.

Nodded and allowed them entry into the classroom like room they were each placed at a seat away from one another.

Then a man dressed in heavy boots with a black trench coat walked forwards his head was covered with a bandana to probably cover his apparent baldness.

"Alright listen up because I'm only going to say this once" said the Jounin sternly

Everyone in the room paid attention at once

"My name is Ibiki and I will be your instructor for this exam, this is a written exam now you will start off with ten points if you miss a question you will lose 1 point for every. Question you miss if you are caught cheating you will lose two points if you lose all ten points you and your team fail and will have to wait till next year to retake them" said Ibiki.

Everyone was then handed a paper, pencil and eraser

"As many of you have noticed this room is filled with Chunin and Jounin so they will know if you're cheating better not get caught, you will have one hour. When fifteen minutes are left I will announce a tenth question if you miss that you will fail till next year" said Ibiki.

He then looked at the clock waiting for it to read nine o'clock once the time hit

"Begin!" he called

The sound of pencils scraping against paper was soon heard

Naruto looked down at his paper to see it was filled with complicated diagrams.

And questions

'You're on a routine message delivery assignment and your attacked by an enemy ninja who is in a tree branch fifteen feet in the air. If you throw a kunai at the ninja what degree would you need to throw the knife if you're at a lower angle' read Naruto.

'Man I've never liked this kind of stuff' he thought then he looked around at the people around him.

When he spotted the Sand Ninja Gaara, a sudden rage began to slither threw his body like a snake he wanted to kill him right then and there.

"Number 32 failed" shouted a Chunin to a Grass Ninja

"Numbers 20 and 43 also failed called the same Chunin.

Naruto snapped back to reality remembering it was a test and his time to fight Gaara would come soon enough.

He then started to perform a set of hand signs then placed his palm flat to the desk

"Summoning Jutsu" he whispered as a tiny toad appeared out of nowhere

"Alright listen up I want you to look for a girl with pink hair and a red shirt she's also wearing a leaf head band I want you to see, what she's writing then report back to me" whispered Naruto.

The tiny toad nodded and disappeared in a shimmer after twenty minutes the toad reappeared then he leaped to Naruto's ear and whispered what Sakura had written down.

Once he had finished speaking the toad disappeared in a tiny puff of smoke Naruto smirked the kicked back and waited.

Kiba with Akamaru atop his head had no trouble getting the answers to his questions

Hinata using her Byakugan also managed to get the answers rather quickly.

After the fifty minutes were up Ibiki spoke again

"I will now give you the tenth question, if you wish to leave and wait till next year to retake the test you will be able to, but if you stay and wish to take the exam if you miss the question you will fail and never be allowed to retake the exam" said Ibiki.

The scraping of chairs was heard as many people stood up to leave and were failed at once leaving only a few ninja from the village, Hidden in the Sand, Sound, Grass, and Mist, and all of the rookie nine, plus three other Konoha Ninja's.

Once everyone had left Ibiki smirked slightly

'This is a little more than I had expected' he thought as he stared at the remaining ninja's.

"Congratulations you all pass" said Ibiki

"But sir what was the tenth question?" asked Sakura

"Choosing to stay or leave was the tenth question; the exam itself was to gather information as a ninja is often given these jobs. It is vital to the success of the mission that the ninja not be caught. But if he is that he won't abandon his comrades to the enemy" said Ibiki. Suddenly A woman dressed in a tan trench coat flew through the windows

"Ibiki you're too easy on them, oh well I'll weed out more than half of them" said the woman she wore a black t-shirt with a fishnet shirt on top of that.

Fishnet leggings with a black mini-skirt her hair purple hair was tied into a ponytail behind her head it stuck out spiked.

"Anko, you're early once again" said an annoyed Ibiki who shook his head looking at the rather attractive woman before him.

A/N The Exams begin I hope you liked the small preview of what to expect from the Naruto vs Gaara fight

Please Review


	9. The Chunin Exams Part 2

A/N I'm on a roll two chapter's in two days Hell yeah

_

* * *

Last Time _

"_Congratulation's you all pass" said Ibiki _

"_But sir what was the tenth question?" asked Sakura_

"_Choosing to stay or leave was the tenth question; the exam itself was to gather information as ninja are often given these jobs. It is vital to the success of the mission that the ninja is not caught, but if he is then he won't abandon his comrades to the enemy" said Ibiki suddenly a woman dressed in a tan trench coat flew through the windows._

"_Ibiki you're to easy on them, oh well I'll weed out more than half of them" said the woman she wore a black t-shirt with a fishnet shirt over that, fishnet leggings with a black mini-skirt. Her Purple hair was tied into a ponytail behind her head so that it stuck out spiked._

_  
"Anko you're early once again" said an annoyed Ibiki who shook his head looking at the rather attractive woman before him._

***

"Well then I guess I'll do the interdictions I'm Anko and I'll be your second instructor today. Now follow me you worthless group of maggots we're going to forest 44 for the next part of the exam" said Anko disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Everyone in the room left and headed to the training ground that she had told them to meet her at.

Upon arriving there they saw her waiting for them

"Alright you gaggle of maggots listen up I'm gonna give you each a scroll your objective is to get the opposite scroll from another team" said Anko handing each team a scroll.

"Alright we've got a Heaven Scroll, so that mean's we'll need an Earth Scroll" said Kiba as he gave Hinata the scroll.

"Now then the rules are simple you will have a week to find the opposite scroll to the one you've got. Do not under any circumstances open the scroll until you get to the tower in the middle of the forest. You will not be allowed admittance to the tower without both scrolls so good luck" she said as she called each team to a gate that lead into the fence surrounded forest.

"On the whistle the gates will open and your timer will start" called Anko threw a bullhorn.

Everyone waited on baited breath before the whistle sounded and they were off into the dark forest.

Naruto and his team raced into the forest they had all agreed that Kiba should carry the scroll in his bag with Akamaru.

Flashback

"_I know you don't have many ninjutsu that doesn't require Akamaru but if he's in there and someone grabs the bag.  
He can give them a surprise attack giving us enough time to retrieve the bag and scroll" said Naruto as they walked to the forest gate_.

End Flashback

They raced through the forest for a few hours before the sun was at its peak telling them it was midday.

"Alright let's stop and rest" said Naruto whom both Kiba and Hinata decided should be team leader.

Flashback

"_We're gonna need a team leader" said Kiba _

"_Alright then you can do it" said Naruto_

"_Wha- hay why me?" asked Kiba._

_  
"Simple you've got the nose" said Naruto thinking the argument was over_

"_Uh, um, eh," said Hinata causing Naruto to sigh._

"_Hinata how is anyone gonna know what's on your mind if you don't speak up" said Naruto kindly._

"_Well, um, I think that you should be the leader Naruto" said Hinata_

_This caused Naruto to freeze._

"_Yeah you'd make a better leader than I would" said Kiba _

"_Oh and please elaborate on how you both agree on that?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow._

"_Well you're strong" said Hinata _

"_You're a brilliant strategist and you're a smooth talker" said Kiba remembering the bell test._

"_But I'm not cut out for the leader ship post the bell test was just using you to get Kakashi to fall into my trap" said Naruto._

"_You still directed us and the plan worked" said Hinata_

"_Hinata, Kiba…" said Naruto unable to find away to talk his way out of this he finally shook his head with a foxy grin he said._

"_Alright but if I screw up it's on your heads not mine" said Naruto_

"_Don't worry buddy you won't screw up" said Kiba with a grin as Akamaru gave a muffled bark from within the backpack._

End Flashback

They came to rest outside a small lake that was surrounded by trees Naruto started to perform hand signs at speeds that they were a blur to both Hinata and Kiba.

Once he was finished the air shimmered around the area slightly, then he turned to his team and pulled out a small scroll he unrolled it then touched one of them in a puff of smoke.

Three small fish appeared from within the scroll they were wrapped in aluminum foil that was slightly charred.

"I made these this morning so they should still be warm" said Naruto unwrapping one of the fish and tossing one to Kiba and Hinata.

"Uh thanks Naruto" said Kiba unwrapping his own and began to eat it as did Hinata one bite and both their eyes popped open.

"Sorry it isn't too good I never had much of a knack for cooking" said Naruto touching the scroll again causing three empty cups to appear.

"Naruto are you insane this is delicious" said Kiba as tears flowed from his eyes

"Yes, N-N-Naruto it is really good" said Hinata with a small smile.

This caused Naruto's eyes to pop out of his head

"You can't be serious" he said they both gave him dagger like stares as if he'd said a foul curse word.

"Okay sorry I won't criticize my own cooking" said Naruto taking a bite of his fish, suddenly the wind picked up.

Behind them they turned to see a vortex had whipped up around a Hidden Rain ninja he was wearing an oxygen mask over his face hiding it.  
His body was covered in a yellow swimsuit he wasn't gasping for air as was what usually happened when someone fell pray to this Jutsu.

"Alright, you got about thirty seconds before you die from decompression within the vortex so you can either die or give us your scroll" said Naruto

"I…don't…have…it" choked the ninja.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and walked away from the ninja and sat back down to finish his fish with Hinata and Kiba.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one" he said as the sound of something exploding was heard he smirked.

"One down" escaped his lips that were now curled into a smile

"Naruto" said Hinata

He looked at her confused

"What he was an enemy and I don't take prisoners" said Naruto as the sadistic smile crept onto his face.

"Naruto I'm glad we're on the same team" said Kiba throwing his fish bones into the lake Naruto then got up and walked over to the.

Bloody remains of the ninja blood was scattered across the area like someone had taken hundred's of gallons of red paint and dumped it everywhere.

Some of his guts and pieces of flesh littered the ground Naruto took in a deep breath he relished in the smell of fresh blood.

Then he saw lying on the ground was an Earth Scroll he picked it up and cleaned the blood off of it then brought it back to his team.

"Looks like we're heading for the middle of the forest early" he said holding up the Earth Scroll.

"That's great" said Hinata

"Naruto wear did you get that?" asked Kiba

"I found it on what was left of that Rain Ninja" said Naruto throwing him the scroll to put in the pack with their other scroll.

Suddenly a girl's scream was heard echoing throughout the area

"What was that" asked Naruto covering his ears.

"That sounded like Sakura" said Kiba sniffing the air

"She's that way" he said pointing towards the west of their position.

Naruto and Hinata nodded

"Lead the way Kiba" said Naruto then they took off towards the sent.

Upon arriving they saw Sakura guarding an unconscious Shino Sasuke was fighting a Grass Ninja.

His neck stretched towards Sasuke's unprotected neck only to be stopped inches from biting it.

The head turned to see Hinata was grabbing the ninjas extended throat

"So little girl you want to play" said the Ninja in a hiss like voice.

He then turned his neck to bite her when she disappeared in a puff of smoke

'A Shadow Clone?' thought the Ninja.

As his head returned to his body then three blurs appeared in front of Sasuke

"Heard someone scream thought you could use a hand" said Naruto.

"What are you doing here idiot we had everything under control" said Sasuke

"Funny because from where we're standing you three look like you're on your last legs" said Kiba.

"Hinata, Kiba keep them back I'll handle this guy" said Naruto the tone of his voice cause them both to shudder.

Sakura looked at them confused as to why they would not only listen to Naruto but also shudder from the tone in his voice.

"May I ask the name of my foe" said Naruto

"Orochimaru" said the ninja.

"Naruto" said Naruto as both took a fighting stance.

Then Orochimaru threw several kunai at Naruto only to watch him catch each one with his fingers then throw them back.

Orochimaru dodged the attack then he did a set of hand signs

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Orochimaru as a giant snake appeared in a puff of smoke with Orochimaru on top of its head.

Naruto smirked then ran right at the snake he then disappeared then reappeared covered in blood then blood gushed from the snake's neck as.

It fell to the ground dead its body thrashed around uncontrollably before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Impressive" said Orochimaru as he preformed the same hand signs causing three snakes to appeared

Naruto's smirk grew as his eyes glowed with the need for more blood then he disappeared again the snakes soon fell to a pile of bloody pieces. (For those of you who've watched it think Resident Evil one in the laser room at the beginning of the movie)

A clang of metal was heard as Orochimaru blocked Naruto's attack with his own kunai Naruto smirked then backed off and then ran at the man.

Orochimaru licked his kunai then attacked Naruto another clang of metal was heard then a yells that echoed throughout the forest.

Naruto jumped back his breathing was heavy and labored Orochimaru was clutching his face as it sprouted blood threw his finger tips.

"Come now is that all you've got?" asked Naruto Orochimaru started to laugh as he removed his hand from his face to show.

Snow white skin beneath the tan skin as well as a yellow eye with a vertical pupil that resembled a snake's eye

"So you want to play rough huh" said Orochimaru.

He then did a set of hand signs

"Snake Poison Fang Jutsu" he shouted but wasn't aiming for Naruto two fangs shot from his mouth towards Hinata.  
Naruto disappeared in the blind of an eye and took the fangs in the arm his eyes were no longer blue but scarlet red.

His pupils became vertical slits a red chakra began to swirl around his body his fingernails became longer and claw like, his whisker marks became thicker, his eyes were then had a dark outline around them.

"Never try to harm my friends" he growled as the fangs fell from his arm as the wound hissed causing it to close wile steam issued from it.

"Well, well you're just full of surprises aren't you?" said Orochimaru wile Naruto smirked.

"You don't know the half of it" he said as he did a set of hand signs

"Fire-Wind Style: Flaming Vortex Jutsu" shouted Naruto as the wind picked up and then fire appeared from within the vortex.

Naruto then caused the vortex to float towards Orochimaru, who did a set of hand signs

"Summoning Jutsu" he shouted as a giant gate appeared from beneath the ground blocking the flaming vortex.

He was so preoccupied with the Jutsu that he didn't notice the air around him shimmer

"Wind Style: Vacuum Vortex Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as a vortex appeared around Orochimaru who turned into a rock.

'A substitution' thought Naruto as Orochimaru appeared behind him he then started to thrust a kunai in Naruto's back but was stopped.

By a strange wave of pain in his stomach he looked down to see a chakra tail had pierced threw his body.

He looked at Naruto to see he was covered in the Fox Shroud Naruto turned to Orochimaru with a smirk.

Suddenly he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"A Shadow Clone huh well if that's how you want to play" said Naruto performing the single hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he shouted as the area was filled with twenty Naruto's

"Alright you guys find him" said Naruto the clones nodded and disappeared.

Naruto then turned to his team

"You guys alright?" he asked looking them over they both nodded he then looked at team 7

"What about you two you alright?" asked Naruto they both nodded.

Naruto's mind was bombarded with images from the Shadow Clones as they were defeated by Orochimaru.

He shuddered as one fell into the jaws of a summoned snake, then his face went pale not from the images in his head but the image that was right in front of him.

Orochimaru had Sakura by the throat with a kunai inches away from it

'I couldn't sense him' he thought

"Awe what's the matter Kyuubi brat afraid that I might kill your little friend here?" asked Orochimaru slyly.

Naruto shrugged

"Kill her she's of no importance to me" said Naruto Orochimaru smirked as he slid the kunai across her throat only to watch her.

Disappear in a puff of smoke

"A Shadow Clone" said Orochimaru

"Yeah I had a feeling you'd try something like that so I made Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino leave the area. You and I are the only one's here" said Naruto smirking as he fell on all fours.

"Now I can show you my true power" said Naruto again as his Fox Shroud began to bubble as a second tail formed.

Then a third tail formed Naruto left out an inhuman roar that echoed throughout the area he then ran towards Orochimaru at a god like speed.

He then clenched his fist and punched Orochimaru sending him flying threw several trees he then ran at the Snake Ninja and slashed his stomach only to see snakes.

Pull him back together Orochimaru did a set of hand signs

"Snake Imprisonment Jutsu" he said as a giant cage made of snakes appeared from the ground Naruto slashed at the cage with his chakra claws causing them to burn and die.

Once he was free he set his sites on Orochimaru to see him disappearing within a tree only to be grabbed by Naruto.

And pulled out then slammed into the ground Naruto then did a set of hand signs

"Fire Style: Kyuubi Inferno Jutsu!" he shouted as nine balls of fire appeared behind him then blew towards Orochimaru like.

A set of flamethrowers Orochimaru had little time to act as he disappeared into the ground.

Naruto then jumped to the ground to see he had disappeared suddenly five glowing lights of chakra appeared beneath his feet.

"Five Elemental Prong Seal!" shouted Orochimaru hitting Naruto in the stomach Naruto suddenly felt all of his power leave him.

He fell to the ground still conscious

"Interesting, you actually managed to harm me" said Orochimaru grabbing Naruto by his neck and picking him up.

Naruto could see that part of Orochimaru's arm had a shiny burn on it Orochimaru then opened his mouth allowing a sword to come out of his throat.

Using his tongue he made to slice down when he heard

"Fang over Fang!" then two vortexes flew towards him he dropped Naruto and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We'll meet again Naruto we'll meet again" said Orochimaru as he disappeared into a tree.

"Naruto" shouted Hinata as she ran over to help him

"Thanks Kiba" said Naruto getting to his feet by the time Hinata got to him.

"Dude I think when we get to the tower you need to rest for a bit" said Kiba

"No, there'll be ninja waiting around there to attack anyone coming towards it" said Naruto.

He then felt himself falling backwards as his world became dark

"Naruto!" was the last thing he heard from whom he wasn't sure.

***

Naruto awoke to find himself lying on a very comfortable bed there was a heavy object on his chest he looked to see Hinata was once again there.

He, laid there for a wile until she stirred she looked to see Naruto was awake the shot straight up her face was as red as red could get.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-o-o-o-ry" she said

"You know Hinata I've got this strange feeling that you like me" said Naruto with a smirk causing Hinata to become so red her blood vessels threatened to burst.

"W-w-w-w-h-at g-g-g-i-v-v-es y-y-ou th-th-that id-d-d-ea?" asked Hinata

"Well the fact that you always blush when you're around me uh, the fact that that last two time's I've been bed ridded I've woken to find you laying on my chest having been up worrying about me" said Naruto his smirk was even bigger.

"I-I-I-m-m-m-s-s-so-ry" she stuttered

"Funny thing is I don't see anything to apologize about because I like you too Hinata" said Naruto.

Hinata looked at him for a few seconds then hit the floor with a loud thud this caused Naruto to bust up laughing as he helped her into his bed.

He then walked out of the room after Hinata had awoken, she then told him that Sasuke's team had helped them get to the tower, plus got themselves a Heaven Scroll.

"So what was inside the scrolls?" asked Naruto as they made their way to the entrance room of the tower where Kiba was waiting for them.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto I see you're finally up, what happened?" asked Kiba

"I'm not sure that Orochimaru guy attacked me from below with some weird Jutsu then the next thing I know Kyuubi's power was gone" said Naruto.

"Well now that you're up how about we open the scroll leader?" asked Kiba tossing him a scroll.

"Huh some leader not even five minutes into the forest and I'm down for the count" said Naruto bitterly.

"Naruto if it wasn't for you Sakura would've been killed by that guy" said Kiba

"Yeah and you're also the one who defeated that Rain Ninja" said Hinata without a single stutter.

"Alright stop patronizing me and lets open these things" said Naruto he pulled one as Kiba pulled the other at the same time.

There was a puff of smoke then Iruka appeared before them

"Iruka sensei" said all three of them

"Hey guys" said Iruka.

"Iruka sensei what are you doing here?" asked Hinata

"The hole point of this exam was for you to obtain the scrolls right" said Iruka they all three nodded.

"Well a ninja is often times given secret documents that he must not open for one reason or another also it, showed weather or not you could. Keep the scroll's safe once you had both of them and I must say you three did splendidly. The scrolls themselves were a Summoning Jutsu that would call us regardless as to weather you had both scrolls.

But if you had only one scroll you were to be knocked out by me or who ever you were to summon then you would fail the exam" said Iruka with like he was giving a lecture to his former students again.

"So now that, that's settled tell me what you three have been up to since you left the academy" said Iruka.

They then began to tell Iruka about what happened when they took Tazuna to the land of waves, how Naruto wasn't as much of a psychopathic killer as he was before.

"I'll still kill if I can" said Naruto defending himself when it was brought up, they then told him about what had happened in the forest.

"Well guys sounds to me like you've had a pretty eventful day" said Iruka 'I'll have to tell Lord Hokage about Orochimaru' he thought.

"Yeah so now what are, we going to do next sensei" asked Kiba

"Well you'll have a week off to train then there'll be a preliminary fight examination" said Iruka they all three nodded.

"Now then you three are free to go" said Iruka with a huge grin

'They've grown up so much its hard to believe they're really the same kids that I taught only a few months ago' thought Iruka.

The three Chunin hopefuls nodded then walked out the door and headed to the village for some R&R.

"Hey Naruto you gonna train with that guy Jiriaya again?" asked Kiba

"Yeah he's really an amazing teacher he helped me unlock more of Kyuubi's power wile I trained with him I hope he can remove this seal" he said pointing to.

The five Elemental Seal on his stomach that over shadowed the normal seal that the four Hokage placed on him.

The three friends turned to each other and said their good byes then headed home well one did anyway.

"Hey Hinata I've just remembered something" said Naruto

Hinata stopped and turned to him

"W-w-w-what i-s-s-i-t" she stuttered.

"On the bridge at the land of waves you wanted to tell me something what was it?" asked Naruto.

Hinata's face turned as red as red could get

"Well…I…um…I…wanted…"

"Come on Hinata I told you before how is anyone gonna know what you want if you don't speak up?" said Naruto teasingly.

"W-w-w-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-I-I-I-I-l-l-l-o-o-o-v-v-v-e-e-e-y-y-y-o-u" said Hinata she then blushed furiously.

'He's going to hate me now' she thought as Naruto looked at her in shock

"You do?" he said in disbelief

All Hinata could do was nod at this point.

"Hinata" said Naruto

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" she shouted

"What upset me how could you upset me with that do you know how long I've waited for someone to say that to me?" said Naruto.

"Naruto" said Hinata Naruto then walked over to her, he wasn't sure why he was doing it but it felt right, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Hinata felt stunned

'Naruto's kissing me, oh what do I do' she thought then it was as if it was automatically answered for her as she kissed him back.

After about five seconds they both released only to breath

"I'm sorry Hinata I shouldn't have done that" said Naruto

'Why do I feel this way towards her what is this feeling?' he thought.

"Its alright Naruto I'm not mad" she said with a smile on her face.

"Really" he asked this time she leaned in and kissed him, after anther five seconds they broke apart.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Naruto with a smile, she smiled back at him then they walked back to her house.

To find Hiashi waiting for Hinata the sight of the two of them holding hands made him smirk, then he put on the stern face look.

"Hinata what are you doing?" he asked as sternly as he could

"F-F-F-a-a-a-a-t-h-her-Naruto's j-j-just w-w-w-walking me home" said Hinata.

"It looks more like he's holding your hand to me" said Hiashi sternly again.

"I'm sorry sir it's just I really like your daughter and she likes me too" said Naruto pulling his hand away this caused Hiashi to give him a death glare.

"If I ever catch you so much as thinking of any other girl besides Hinata I'll break your neck" said Hiashi trading his stern look with a smile.

"You approve father" said Hinata without stuttering this surprised Hiashi the most

"Yes, I approve he's a good man and I know he'll protect you" said Hiashi Naruto then pulled Hinata towards him and kissed her full on the mouth again.

This caused Hinata to faint

"Uh Hinata we've really got to work on that" said Naruto wile Hiashi stood there leaning against a fence post laughing so hard tears fell from his eyes.

He then took Hinata inside and bade Naruto a goodnight Naruto nodded then went back to his apartment with only one thing on his mind.

'Someone love's me' he thought.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked the ending to this chapter I'm not sure if I did the love scene right I've never done one before I'm usually all about smash'em an bash'em so if the love scene sucked please forgive me


	10. The Chunin Exams Part 3

A/N heres the next chap please don't hate me for what I put in the fight

Also I would once again like to thank all the people who've reviewed and added to their favs lists

_

* * *

Last Time _

"_Hey Hinata I've just remembered something" said Naruto_

_Hinata stopped and turned to him_

"_W-w-w-what i-s-s-i-t" she stuttered._

"_On the bridge at the land of waves you wanted to tell me something what was it?" asked Naruto._

_Hinata's face turned as red as red could get _

"_Well…I…um…I…wanted…" _

"_Come on Hinata I told you before how is anyone gonna know what you want if you don't speak up?" said Naruto teasingly._

"_W-w-w-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-I-I-I-I-l-l-l-o-o-o-v-v-v-e-e-e-y-y-y-o-u" said Hinata she then blushed furiously._

_  
'He's going to hate me now' she thought as Naruto looked at her in shock_

"_You do?" he said in disbelief _

_All Hinata could do was nod at this point._

"_Hinata" said Naruto _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" she shouted_

"_What upset me how could you upset me with that do you know how long I've waited for someone to say that to me?" said Naruto._

"_Naruto" said Hinata Naruto then walked over to her, he wasn't sure why he was doing it but it felt right, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips._

_Hinata felt stunned_

'_Naruto's kissing me, oh what do I do' she thought then it was as if it was automatically answered for her as she kissed him back._

_After about five seconds they both released only to breath _

"_I'm sorry Hinata I shouldn't have done that" said Naruto _

'_Why do I feel this way towards her what is this feeling?' he thought._

"_Its alright Naruto I'm not mad" she said with a smile on her face._

"_Really" he asked this time she leaned in and kissed him, after anther five seconds they broke apart._

"_I'll take that as a yes" said Naruto with a smile, she smiled back at him then they walked back to her house._

_  
To find Hiashi waiting for Hinata the sight of the two of them holding hands made him smirk, then he put on the stern face look._

"_Hinata what are you doing?" he asked as sternly as he could_

"_F-F-F-a-a-a-a-t-h-her-Naruto's j-j-just w-w-w-walking me home" said Hinata._

"_It looks more like he's holding your hand to me" said Hiashi sternly again._

"_I'm sorry sir it's just I really like your daughter and she likes me too" said Naruto pulling his hand away this caused Hiashi to give him a death glare._

"_If I ever catch you so much as thinking of any other girl besides Hinata I'll break your neck" said Hiashi trading his stern look with a smile._

"_You approve father" said Hinata without stuttering this surprised Hiashi the most _

"_Yes, I approve he's a good man and I know he'll protect you" said Hiashi Naruto then pulled Hinata towards him and kissed her full on the mouth again._

_This caused Hinata to faint _

"_Uh Hinata we've really got to work on that" said Naruto wile Hiashi stood there leaning against a fence post laughing so hard tears fell from his eyes._

_He then took Hinata inside and bade Naruto a goodnight Naruto nodded then went back to his apartment with only one thing on his mind._

'_Someone love's me' he thought._

***

Hinata awoke the next morning to the sun filtering in threw her dark blue curtains she just had the most wonderful dream.

She dreamt that Naruto actually kissed her not once but three times, and that her father also approved of their union.

She sighed and got out of bed to find she was still wearing her normal cloths

'Must've been so tired I forgot to change' she thought.

As she grabbed a change of cloths and a bath towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

She came out of the bathroom fully dressed in her usual tight shin high blue pants with a black t-shirt with a fishnet shirt under that.

She walked out to her family training ground for her early morning training with her father.

She walked out to see her father waiting patiently for her to arrive

"So Hinata am I going to be able to keep your full attention?" asked Hiashi with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, father why?" asked Hinata

"Well I'd have thought you would have had your mind on your boyfriend" said Hiashi his smirk turned into a full fledged grin.

Hinata's face turned a brilliant shade of red

'It wasn't a dream' was her last thought before she fainted this caused Hiashi to laugh so hard that his tears fell from his face again.

***

Naruto awoke giving a loud yawn he felt great today he had just found out the night before that someone actually loved him.

But that was also something the confused him did he love her, he'd never known love and therefore didn't know how to love.

'I know who to ask' he thought he then dressed and hopped out the window to the village hot springs.

***

Hinata awoke to find, herself laying on the grass

"About time you woke up I thought you were going to sleep the morning away" said Hiashi.

Hinata darted straight up

"I'm sorry Father" said Hinata as a red tint grazed her cheeks

"You're forgiven Hinata now hurry along or you'll miss your training session with your sensei" said Hiashi.

Hinata nodded then took off towards team 8's training grounds leaving her smirking father behind her.

***

Naruto was hopping from roof top to roof top till he heard a loud yell coming from the hot springs.

'Sounds like he's been found out' thought Naruto shaking his head as he continued running until he saw Jiriaya.

Running from an angry mob of towel covered women, Naruto shook his head again then threw a smoke bomb in front of the girls then grabbed his Sensei.

Then returned to the roof top that he'd been previously

"Thanks Naruto that was a close one" said Jiriaya peeking over top the roof.

"You're welcome sensei, now I have a question" said Naruto

"What is it Naruto?" asked Jiriaya in an annoyed tone.

"What is love?" asked Naruto

This caught Jiriaya off guard

"Uh…well…um…Naruto…love is" said Jiriaya unable to think of something.

"Well love is something that people naturally feel for the people and animals they care about, it's a bond stronger than any. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Tiejutsu" said Jiriaya.

"I don't understand" said Naruto with a confused look on his face

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Jiriaya.

"Well someone close to me told me they love me and well I kind of kissed her but I don't know if I love her or if its just some kind of Imation. As a child I grew up without knowing any other emotions accept anger, hate, fear, and some happiness I don't know anything else" said Naruto.

'What you must've gone through to turn you into what you are' thought Jiriaya then it hit him.

"Wait a minute you said you kissed a girl, so tell me Naruto who's the lucky lady?" asked Jiriaya nudging him in the arm.

Naruto gave him a demonic glare

"You're lucky you're my sensei, because if you were anyone else you wouldn't have that arm right now" said Naruto as Jiriaya stopped instantly.

"And to answer your question it's Hinata Hyuga" said Naruto now looking towards the forest.

Jiriaya sighed

"Naruto there isn't anything that I can tell you that will explain the emotion of love, because honestly I myself don't know anymore than you" said Jiriaya.

"Well thanks anyway Sensei oh and I have a request" said Naruto

"Name it" said Jiriaya as Naruto raised his shirt.

"When I was inside the forest of death I ran into a man that called himself Orochimaru he placed some sort of seal on top of the Death Reaper Seal" said Naruto drawing some of his chakra showing the two seals.

"Interesting" said Jiriaya placing his hand on Naruto's stomach

"An odd seal over an even seal, it's amazing you're able to draw any chakra at all" said Jiriaya.

"Can you remove it?" asked Naruto

"Just hold still for a second" said Jiriaya as his fingers glowed a bright blue then he thrust it into his stomach.

"Five Pronged Elemental Seal Release" said Jiriaya as Naruto gasped for air as the release Jutsu undid the seal.

Naruto then felt the fox's power return to him as his connection was restored with the fox Naruto allowed the chakra to flow through him.

Then he sent it back to the seal

"Thank you Sensei" said Naruto bowing to Jiriaya

"Now then if you'll excuse me I've got research to do" said Jiriaya as he headed back to the hot springs.

Naruto smirked as he took off towards the forest to train for his upcoming match against who ever fate decided.

***

Hinata and Kiba waited patiently for Kakashi sensei to arrive, well Hinata did anyway

"Ah where is he?" yelled Kiba pacing up and down the small bridge.

Suddenly their vision was clouded by a puff of smoke as Kakashi sensei appeared from nowhere.

"Ah good afternoon guys" said Kakashi with a smile

"You're late" growled Kiba Akamaru who had been lying on the bridge gave a yawn as his greetings.

"Yeah I had a few things to take care of" said Kakashi

"Well what are we doing today?" asked Kiba.

"You are going to be practicing your chakra control Kiba, and you Hinata will be continuing your training with the Chidori" said Kakashi.

Hinata nodded then began to perform the hand signs then she gathered her chakra in her hand it started to chirp.

As it build in her hand unbeknowneced to them a pair of red eyes each with a single tomo was watching their training.

***

It's been a week since Naruto had the seal removed he was now heading towards the Ninja Training Gym.

Inside was a raised platform with two winding stair cases it was large enough to find an entire cathedral comfortably.  
A statue carved into the shape of two hands that formed the tiger hand sign above them in the wall behind them was a large screen.

Naruto joined the group of Shinobi that had made it passed the second exams these included.

Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, and Kakashi's rivals team that called themselves Team Guy, this team consisted of.

A boy with eyebrows as thick as caterpillars wearing a green jumpsuit with his headband around his waist his hear was cut into that of a bowl.

The female ninja of the team wore a tight pink sleeveless shirt with a pair of loose fitting green sweat pants.

The third and final member of this team was the boy that Naruto had seen the only time he'd had breakfast with the Hyuga's.

His eye's were pail white his hair was as down to the length of his shoulders he wore a loose tan colored t-shirt with blue colored shorts.

The rest of the Genin consisted of a team from the Village Hidden in the Sound and a team of ninja from the Village Hidden in the Grass.

"Welcome all of you to the preliminary round of the Chunin Exams once you leave here if you win you will be able to fight in.

The Semi-final Rounds in a months time, now then if you will please direct your attention to the screen you're names will.

Be picked at random and you will then come down here and fight" said the Third Hokage from the platform.

There was a puff of smoke and a Jounin appeared

"I'll be your referee" said the ninja as everyone directed their attention to the scoreboard.

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**VS**

**Kankuro **

Kiba smirked as Akamaru popped out from beneath his coat

"Ready boy" he whispered getting a small bark from the ninja-hound.

Then the dog jumped out from within his jacket wile everyone headed up the stairs except for Kankuro.

He then pulled something that was wrapped up from behind his back then in a poof of smoke it turned into a puppet.

"Well what do yah say we get this party started" said Kiba to the Jounin the man nodded

"Begin!" he shouted then jumped out of the way.

"Kiba, if you don't make it to the finals I'm gonna kill you" said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

This caused both Kiba and Akamaru to gulp

"Hmm sounds like you're teammate is nearly as blood thirsty as Gaara" said Kankuro

"You've got no idea" said Kiba as Akamaru jumped in front of him.

Akamaru then changed into an exact clone of Kiba then they both spun at Kankuro's puppet causing it to shatter in an instant.

"What that's impossible" said Kankuro

"Not for us" said Kiba as he and Akamaru prepared to attack again.

Kankuro raised his arm

"I forfeit" he said to the referee who nodded

"Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru win" said the Jounin.

The two Genin nodded to each other then took their positions with their teammates as two more names popped up on the screen.

**Rock Lee**

**V**

**Sasuke Uchiha **

The boy dressed in the green jumpsuit jumped from the platform as did Sasuke they both took their respective fighting stances.

"And begin" said the Jounin as he jumped back to the platform

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as his eyes turned red with a single tomo on each eye.

Then both boys disappeared from the view of those who either weren't Hokage or hand never seen Naruto fight in his Kyuubi shroud.

To them both fighters appeared to move at normal speeds Sasuke and Lee exchanged a barrage of kicks and punches.

None of which did any real damage until Lee kicked Sasuke in the jaw sending him rocketing skyward. Then Lee jumped up with him his bandages that covered his hands became undone and wrapped around Sasuke.

Then he crossed his feet around Sasuke's face as they dive-bombed to the ground in a spiral motion.  
There was a huge explosion as the floor now had a great hole in it once the dust settled Lee stood next to an unconscious Sasuke.

"Nice" said Naruto beside Hinata

Next names on the board were

A ninja from the Grass and a ninja from the Sound, the match was one of the shorter matches at the Sound ninja destroyed his opponents eardrums.

The next match

**Hinata Hyuga **

**V**

**Neji Hyuga**

"Oh no" whispered Hinata

Naruto looked at her with a confused look

"What's the problem Hinata you're stronger than he is just go out there and mop the floor with him" said Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto with surprise

'He's giving me encouragement' she thought

She then hopped down from the platform as did Neji.

"You might as well surrender now there is no way you can possibly win" said Neji what ever confidence Hinata had vanished.

Her gaze fell to the floor

'Oh no' thought Kakashi

"B-b-but-b-brother…" said Hinata

"He's her brother" said Kiba

"Not really he's been around her so much that she considers him her brother, when actually he's her cousin" said Kakashi.

"That's slightly disturbing" said Kiba turning his attention back to the fight

"You may begin" said the Jounin.

"Hinata do it" said Neji firmly as Hinata started to raise her hand

"Hinata, don't listen to him" said Naruto.

Hinata stared at Naruto with a surprised look

'He's doing it again' she thought as excitement rose through her.

She then turned to her cousin

"Neji I will not back down" she said taking her fighting stance wile Neji took the same stance.

Then they began to slap at each other but the sounds of heaving hits echoed throughout the room.

"Sensei what are they doing it looks like they're just slapping each other" said Kiba

"Neji and Hinata are using the Hyuga style of fighting called the Gentle Fist what appears to be just simple slaps are actually quite painful to their opponent because.

The Gentle Fist Style teaches the users to force chakra from their body and into the body of the opponent.

Thus causing more internal harm than external" said Kakashi

Naruto's eyes widened

"Hinata get out of there!" he shouted Naruto causing Kakashi and Kiba to shift their attention back to the fight.

They looked to see Hinata kneeling on the ground

"Ref, call the match!" shouted Naruto as Hinata staggered to her feet.

"Hinata forfeit before you're killed" said Naruto again

"No, Naruto I will fight him and I will win" said Hinata.

"Hinata, listen to me you've got nothing left to prove you've already showed you're strong by standing up to him" said Kiba.

Hinata turned to Kiba and glared at him

"Well I'll be it looks like she's finally grown a spine" said Naruto with a grin.

Suddenly she fell flat on her face as she coughed up blood Naruto jumped from the platform.

He walked over to her lifeless body and knelt beside her as a small puddle of her blood reflected his face.

He then looked up at Neji his eyes glowed fiery red as a wave of fury welled up inside him

"Neji was it, I'm going to let you know when we meet in our next fight I will kill you" said Naruto.

As he started to perform a set of hand signs then he placed his palms over Hinata then a green chakra emanated from his hands.

As he healed her

"Neji wins" called the Jounin

As a medical team walked into the room to take Hinata away

"She was weak she deserved what she got" said Neji.

This caused a wave of dark energy to hit him like a ton of bricks he turned to see Naruto's body covered in a One-Tailed fox shroud.

His eyes were blood red his pupils were vertical slits his whisker marks were thicker his fingernails lengthened to claws.

"I take back what I said I'll just kill you now" said Naruto in a growl like tone as he advance upon his prey.

He stood as still as a statue as if he were paralyzed

'What is he' thought Neji as he still had Byakugan activated.

He could see the face of the Nine-Tailed Fox within Naruto's chakra coils

"What are you" said Neji.

Naruto's fanged lips curled into a smile

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said as he ran towards Neji his clawed fist poised to knock his head from his shoulders.

When he was stopped by Kakashi and Guy grabbing him by the legs and arms

"You two have got three seconds to release me or I'll kill the both of you" said Naruto in a growl like tone.

"Naruto this isn't the time for this you're up next" said Kakashi nodding to the board

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**V**

**TenTen**

Naruto pulled himself free then walked to the center of the gym his fox chakra tail swished with anticipation.

Kakashi was now once again standing beside Kiba

"I pity her she's not going to last to long against Naruto especially since he's ticked off" said Kiba nearly laughing.

"That's not too amusing Kiba, Naruto's more likely to kill now that he's enraged" said Kakashi.

"Nah she's a Konoha Ninja Naruto wouldn't do that" said Kiba

"Wouldn't he?" asked Kakashi.

Kiba's face showed uncertainty

"Begin" said the Jounin as the girl from team Guy pulled out a small scroll

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to play so I'm just going to finish this" said Naruto.

He then disappeared from view

'Incredible he's got that much control over the Kyuubi's chakra' thought the Third.

Naruto reappeared behind the TenTen, who jumped forwards to dodge Naruto's attack only to find he hadn't made any attack.

Naruto's mind was racing with the thought that Hinata might die and it was all his fault

'I shouldn't have told her to fight him' he thought as the fox's shroud began to dissipate

"Hey if you're not going to fight then I'll finish this" said TenTen.

She then unrolled her scroll then jumped into the air she applied chakra to the scroll as she spun in the air causing weapons of all kinds and makes to strike Naruto.

Naruto left out a mighty roar that caused the weapons to fall uselessly to the ground then Naruto jumped at the weapons mistress.

Then punched her in the head causing it to leave her body both fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Her skull cracked causing blood within it to pour onto the floor wile a larger puddle flowed from her lifeless corpse.

Naruto then turned to the shinobi before him

"_**Harm one of mine and I kill one of yours**_" he growled as several of the girls started to dry-heave from what they just saw.

"He's a monster!" shouted a Grass ninja

Naruto turned to him with a smirk

"_**That my friend was only a fraction of my power if you want to see a real monster then keep pushing me" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

'He's another Gaara' thought Kankuro as Naruto ran out the doors for what reason he was unsure.

***

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the hospital where he found Hinata had just arrived and was being prepped for emergency healing.

"_**Where is she" asked Kyuubi-Naruto to the receptionist filing her nails **_

"Uh where is whom?" asked the lady

"_**Hinata Hyuga" said Kyuubi- Naruto**_

"Sorry but you're not next of kin and I wouldn't let a filthy demon like you anywhere near her" said the woman cruelly.

This caused Naruto's anger to explode as his shroud took on two more tails then in a single swipe he obliterated her desk.

"_**You've got exactly two seconds to tell me where she is before you end up like your desk" said Kyuubi-Naruto as his shroud exploded with a red fury.**_

The woman's face became chalk white

"Second floor, room 212" said the woman then Naruto swiped at her causing her to turn into a pile of ribbons of flesh.

He snickered as he made his way to the room he was told of there he saw Hinata resting comfortably, he then.

Placed his shroud covered palms above her as the fox's chakra started to heal her internal organs he could feel her racing heart beat.

Begin to slow down until it was slow and steady, her wounds now fully healed Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and sat in chair beside her bed and allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

A/N I'm really sorry to those who wanted a Neji/TenTen Pairing

Read and Review please


	11. The Chunin Exams Part 4

A/N I would once again like to thank all of the people who've reviewed and added to their favorites, and alerts lists

Also I would like to apologize for the short chap.

_

* * *

Last Time _

_Naruto ran as fast as he could to the hospital where he found Hinata had just arrived and was being prepped for emergency healing._

" "_**Where is she asked Kyuubi-Naruto to the receptionist filing her nails **_

"_Uh where is whom?" asked the lady _

"_**Hinata Hyuga" said Kyuubi- Naruto**_

"_Sorry but you're not next of kin and I wouldn't let a filthy demon like you anywhere near her" said the woman cruelly._

_This caused Naruto's anger to explode as his shroud took on two more tails then in a single swipe he obliterated her desk._

"_**You've got exactly two seconds to tell me where she is before you end up like your desk" said Kyuubi-Naruto as his shroud exploded with a red fury.**_

_The woman's face became chalk white_

"_Second floor, room 212" said the woman then Naruto swiped at her causing her to turn into a pile of ribbons of flesh._

_He snickered as he made his way to the room he was told of there he saw Hinata resting comfortably, he then._

_Placed his shroud covered palms above her as the fox's chakra started to heal her internal organs he could feel her racing heart beat._

_Begin to slow down until it was slow and steady, her wounds now fully healed Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and sat in chair beside her bed and allowed sleep to take him._

***

Hinata awoke to the smell of rubbing alcohol and anti-bacterial cleaners her bed was firm and unyielding like it had hardly been slept in.

Her pillow was also very firm

She opened her eyes to see a white ceiling above her, she sat up and put her hands to her face and began to cry.

'Naruto is going to think I'm weak after this' she thought not really noticing that she didn't have any pain in her body.

She soon felt someone sit on her bed she didn't open her eyes to see who it was then a comforting arm draped her shoulders.

Pulling her into a warm hug she then lent into the fingers shoulder and began to cry even harder.

"Its okay" said the figure rubbing her shoulder lightly

"H-h-h-e-e-e-s-g-g-g-o-o-o-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-g-g-g-t-t-t-t-to-t-t-t-thi-think-I-I-I-I'm weak" she wailed.

"Who is" asked the voice again

"N-N-N-N-Naruto" said Hinata as her tears soaked the persons shoulder.

A small grunt was heard from the figure that was comforting her; she finally opened her eyes to see Naruto sitting beside her.

With an understanding smile on his face his deep blue orbs shined brightly in her eyes

"Don't worry Hinata I'm not angry with you and I certainly don't think you're weak" said Naruto firmly and gently.

This caused a fresh wave of tears to flow from Hinata's eyes

'He still thinks I'm strong' thought Hinata.

She looked up at Naruto again to see he still showed the same warm smile

"You get some rest now Hinata you've had a long day" said Naruto letting her go and tucked her back into bed.

"Uh Naruto how did you do?" asked Hinata timidly Naruto looked at her confused for a moment then he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh I won, fought a girl named TenTen" said Naruto

"Neji's teammate" said Hinata

"Oh and Hinata you won't have to worry about your cousin to much longer" said Naruto walked towards the door.

It was Hinata's turn to be confused

"Why is that?" she asked

"Well lets just say he's got a month left to live" said Naruto as his eyes flashed red for a brief moment.

He then walked out the door leaving Hinata even more confused than before

'I promise you Hinata even if I don't know what love is I will figure it out but until then I will avenge you' thought Naruto as a red chakra began to swirl around him.

***

Neji watched from above the balcony as the fight between Naruto and TenTen began

"Yeah TenTen show this guy that you're power of youth is stronger than his" shouted Guy sensei.

Neji activated his Byakugan to watch the fight more closely he saw Naruto make the first move then he disappeared from even the sight.

Of the Byakugan he then reappeared behind TenTen who jumped forwards to avoid an attack then he just stood there.

Or so it seamed to everyone but Neji he was staring directly at him this caused Neji to freeze up like someone had placed a Paralysis Jutsu on him.

TenTen then jumped into the air and began to perform her weapons shower attack, for a brief moment Naruto seamed to have smirked.

Not at TenTen's attack but at Neji once again it happened so fast that nobody knew what happened till it was over as TenTen's head and body fell to the ground.

Each giving off a sickening thud as blood poured from both, then Naruto was declared the winner of the match and he raced off for where he didn't know.

"No TenTen!" shouted Lee and Guy in unison as tears ran from their cheeks like small rivers.

To Neji time seamed to have stopped as he stared at his dead teammate

'He killed her, he killed her because of me' he thought as tears fell unseen from his once proud face.

'I'll kill him, I'll kill him for what he's done' thought Neji as anger that he had never known swelled up inside him.

'He's a monster and must be destroyed I will train and I will kill him' thought Neji again as the tears seized.

***

Naruto made his way to the forest to begin his training for his fight with Neji an evil grin was spread across his face.

'First I will torture him then I will make him die painfully slow, then I'll deal with that Gaara fellow' he thought.

He then did a set of hand signs

"Wind Style: Wind Blade Vortex Jutsu" he said as the wind began to pick up then he sent the technique to attack a tree.

It was turned into splinters within seconds, causing Naruto to smirk as he imagined Neji being the tree.

'This will be the Jutsu I use to kill him' thought Naruto as he conjured up a hundred shadow clones then he began his Tiejutsu training.

***

One Month Later…

Naruto smirked having perfected several new Jutsu he was well ready to fight anyone that came up against him.

He made his way to the giant arena in the middle of town where he would find out who he would be facing.

Upon arriving a large poster showed pictures of the contestants and their opponents, Naruto smirked as he saw his opponent was…

***

"Welcome to the fourth and final part of the Chunin Exams" said the Third Hokage too the remaining Genin.

As you noticed outside the arena your matches are to follow in that order so first up will be Temari of the Sand against Shikamaru Nara" said the Third.

A new referee was going to proctor this match

The match with Temari and Shikamaru ended with Shikamaru forfeiting.

"The next match will be Lee Rock against Gaara of the Sand" said the Third Hokage

Lee jumped down to the arena wile Gaara simply walked on a stair way made of sand then stopped once he was on solid ground the sand reseeded back into his gourd.

"Read Begin" said the Jounin

Lee made the first move as he ran towards Gaara at a speed that was boarder lining super-human.

If Gaara was worried his face never showed it as a wave of sand appeared in front of him blocking Lee's attacks.

Lee then reappeared a few feet in front of Gaara who raised his hand

"I haven't the time for this" he said as sand covered the entire arena and began to swirl around Lee.

There was a loud cry as the sand crushed him into dust not even blood was seen from the now dead Konoha Ninja.

Gaara didn't even seam fazed at the fact that he'd just killed someone if anything it seamed to please him slightly.

"Winner Gaara of the Sand" said the Jounin his face chalk white from the event he'd just witnessed.

'Hfm he's too soft on his opponents' thought Naruto though the sight of a kill stirred his own bloodlust slightly.

Suddenly an overbearingly loud cry was heard throughout the village

"NO! LEE!" shouted a now hysterical Guy.

"No it can't be no" he cried as tears dripped from his face

'Two down' thought Neji as fear started to creep into his being.

Gaara made his way up to the stands on his sand steps but stopped and turned to Naruto

"When we fight I will kill you" said Gaara in a maniacal voice.

"We'll see Coon we'll see" said Naruto in a whisper like tone as a smirk appeared on his face.

"The next match will be Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga" said the Third Hokage.

Naruto couldn't help but look at the now ghost white Neji making his way to the arena Naruto jumped from the stands onto the ground.

His smirk widened to a grin as he stared down Neji who looked ready to faint

"Ready Begin" said the Jounin.

Naruto took a fighting stance as Neji took the stance that he'd used against Hinata; Naruto did a quick set of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Inferno Jutsu" said Naruto pointing his palm at Neji then a spiral of flames shot from his hand.

"Rotation" said Neji he then spun at a high speed wile a cocoon of chakra enveloped his body for a brief moment.

Causing the flames to reflect from his body Naruto smirked as both Jutsu's ended

"So that's the Hyuga ultimate defense" he said.

"Yes, your Jutsu's are useless against it" said Neji this caused Naruto to laugh

"You really think that my Jutsu won't harm you?" asked Naruto.

"I know it you are a lower class scum any Jutsu you know will never affect me, just like that weakling's attacks" said Neji realizing to late that he'd said the wrong thing.

Naruto's fury exploded as he took on the fox's shroud, three tails were clearly visible from behind him.

His hair was waving along with the chakra his eyes glowed bright scarlet red his pupils were now vertical slits, his fingernails claws, his whisker marks were more pronounced.

"_**So Hinata's a weakling huh, funny the only weakling I've seen so far is standing in front of me" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

Neji's face went as white as it could get he activated his Byakugan only to have it blinded by the enormous chakra out put.

Kyuubi-Naruto smirked

"_**No, Byakugan today" said Kyuubi-Naruto**_

He then placed his right palm out and began to gather chakra into his once it was complete everyone within the area left out a unified gasp.

He then charged at the blinded Neji

"_**Rasengan!"**_ he shouted as he thrust the orb into Neji's stomach he left out a gasp as the attack hit then began to twist his cloths then into his flesh.

There was a huge explosion of chakra as the Rasengan sent him twisting towards the arena wall he crashed into it causing.

The wall to actually crack Kyuubi-Naruto could see the red raw skin on Neji's skin glisten as blood beaded on it.

Neji got to his feet holding his now broken ribs

'What was that' he thought as Kyuubi-Naruto disappeared from his view then reappeared behind him and punch him in his lower back sending him back to the middle of the arena.

Kyuubi-Naruto smirked as Neji fell on all fours in a daze he then created another Rasengan and ran towards him then he pressed the orb.

Into his back causing his shirt to be completely ripped off then another explosion of chakra caused Neji to sink into the ground.

Kyuubi-Naruto did a set of hand signs

"_**Earth Style: Earth Capture Jutsu" he said as a loud crunch was heard telling him the Neji's wrists and ankles had been broken.**_

Neji left out a pain filled cry as he felt the bones in his trapped appendages shatter under the rock hard ground.

He then looked at Kyuubi-Naruto fear showed clearly on his face

He started to do anther set of hand signs

"_**Wind Style: Vacuum Vortex Jutsu" he said as the wind around Neji began to pick up as the air within became thick and heavy.**_

He was finding it very difficult to catch his breath that didn't seam to want to stay in his burning lungs.

"_**Hurts like hell doesn't it?" asked Kyuubi-Naruto as Neji began to gasp for air**_

"_**Lucky for you, you won't die from this Jutsu" he said again as he released the Jutsu.**_

The vortex still surrounded Neji but the air within was breathable but just barely, Naruto preformed another set of hand signs.

"_**Fire-Wind Style: Flaming Vortex Jutsu" said Kyuubi-Naruto as flames began to swirl around Neji making it unbearably hot.**_

Then his unprotected skin began to burn as the flames drew closer to his body soon his entire body had third degree burns but he was still alive.

Naruto once again released the Jutsu

"_**Had enough Neji, want it all to end?" asked Kyuubi-Naruto **_

"Please no more" said Neji his voice barely above a whisper.

"_**Then beg, beg for death like the dog you are" said Kyuubi-Naruto his eyes flared brightly**_

"I'm a Hyuga we are proud and we don't beg" said Neji in another whisper like tone.

"The match is over Neji is unable to continue the winner is..." he stopped after Naruto appeared behind him with a kunai to his throat.

"Finish that sentence and it will be the last thing you will ever say" he growled into the Jounin's ear, the Jounin nodded as Naruto returned to Neji.

"Since you won't beg for death I will give you the most painful death imaginable" said Naruto with glee as he preformed a set of hand signs.

"_**Wind Style: Wind Blade Vortex Jutsu" said Kyuubi-Naruto in a monotone voice**_

The air around Neji started to pick up again as a vortex swirled around him then he felt something slice his charred flesh.

Blood began to flow the wound itself caused a sharp pain to shoot through his damaged body.

Then another slice, then another Neji left out a final yell as the wind picked up with enough force that he was shredded to pieces.

His blood littered the ground his shredded organs laid on the ground in bloody heap pieces of his brain and skull also littered the ground.

He then turned to the crowd his shroud seamed to be dancing with delight for his recent kill

"_**Gaara of the Sand you will be next!" he shouted.**_

"Seventh Gate: Gate of Death Open!" shouted Guy as his rage that built inside him exploded.

"Guy no!" shouted Kakashi and several other Jounin as Guy took off towards Naruto who had disappeared and then reappeared.  
His clenched fist had pierced through Guy's chest his heart had been destroyed upon impact with Naruto's fist he too fell to the ground.

Blood pooled from his body

"_**Any other takers?" shouted Kyuubi-Naruto to the stunned crowd.**_

Suddenly a huge explosion shook the very foundations of Konoha as one of its walls was destroyed by a giant three headed Snake.

Kyuubi-Naruto looked to see that all of the ninja and spectators were out cold except for a few who had released the Genjutsu they were under.

He then took off towards the forest were he saw Gaara and his siblings heading towards a smirk appeared on his face as he ran to catch them.

* * *

A/N The fight you've all been waiting for is coming up in the next chap

Read and Review please


	12. The Chunin Exams Part 5

A/N Sorry about the short chapters that last few times around, here's another one that I think is the shortest yet but its all just one battle scene so enjoy.

_

* * *

Last Time _

"_**Wind Style: Wind Blade Vortex Jutsu" said Kyuubi-Naruto in a monotone voice**_

_The air around Neji started to pick up again as a vortex swirled around him then he felt something slice his charred flesh._

_Blood began to flow the wound itself caused a sharp pain to shoot through his damaged body._

_Then another slice, then another Neji left out a final yell as the wind picked up with enough force that he was shredded to pieces._

_His blood littered the ground his shredded organs laid on the ground in bloody heap pieces of his brain and skull also littered the ground._

_He then turned to the crowd his shroud seamed to be dancing with delight for his recent kill_

"_**Gaara of the Sand you will be next!" he shouted.**_

"_Seventh Gate: Gate of Death Open!" shouted Guy as his rage that built inside him exploded._

"_Guy no!" shouted Kakashi and several other Jounin as Guy took off towards Naruto who had disappeared and then reappeared.  
His clenched fist had pierced through Guy's chest his heart had been destroyed upon impact with Naruto's fist he too fell to the ground._

_Blood pooled from his body_

"_**Any other takers?" shouted Kyuubi-Naruto to the stunned crowd.**_

_Suddenly a huge explosion shook the very foundations of Konoha as one of its walls was destroyed by a giant three headed Snake._

_Kyuubi-Naruto looked to see that all of the ninja and spectators were out cold except for a few who had released the Genjutsu they were under._

_He then took off towards the forest were he saw Gaara and his siblings heading towards a smirk appeared on his face as he ran to catch them._

***

Hinata sat in her bed unable to leave because the doctors wanted to examine her chakra network before she left.

'I hope I don't miss Naruto's fight, please don't let him go into one of his frenzies" thought Hinata.

She didn't want Neji to be killed only beaten that much he deserved, but what Naruto was going to hopefully not do.

Was a scary thought especially after what she heard he'd done to TenTen from Kiba and Akamaru when they visited her after the exams.

'Please hurry' she thought when she suddenly felt an explosion of an evil chakra

'Oh no Neji's doomed' thought Hinata.

She should've been sad that she was about to lose a family member having always been treated good by the majority of the clan.

'What is wrong with me, its like I don't really care' she thought as she looked out her window which gave her an excellent view of the arena.

She could see one of Naruto's favorite techniques

'The Flaming Vortex Jutsu' she thought admiring the beauty of the deadly technique.

"Alright Hinata if you'll please follow me we'll begin your examination" said a Doctor coming through the door.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and followed him grudgingly to another room were she was asked to activate her.

Byakugan then perform some Jutsu, in the middle of her examination a large explosion rocked the very foundations of the hospital.

"What was that" said a nurse from across the hallway

"Don't know" said another

"The Exams must be hectic this year" said the Doctor examining Hinata.

***

Naruto raced threw the village in search of the sand siblings the thrill of the chase egged his bloodlust to greater heights.

He could smell the sent of the girls perfume as he took off towards the forest his fight with Gaara was only moments away.

'Hey fox' thought Naruto

"**Well, well Kit long time no hear" said Kyuubi**

'Yeah, yeah just wanted to let you know you should get ready because we're going to have a bloodbath today' thought Naruto with excitement.

"**Excellent" growled the Kyuubi from within his head**

Naruto smirked as he reached the forest that was beyond the village walls.

***

Hinata was just getting her cloths back on she'd been discharged from the hospital but ordered to have no intense training sessions or missions higher than D-Rank for a few weeks until her chakra network recovered.

When a doctor came running down the halls screaming "Konoha is under attack"

Hinata quickly finished dressing then walked jumped out the window to help anyway she could

'Please be alright Naruto' she thought desperately as she activated her Byakugan and saw Naruto heading towards the forest she followed suit.

***

Naruto soon caught up with the sand siblings to find two of them standing beside a dome of sand.

"**He's inside that soon Shakaku will come forth" said Kyuubi the excitement showed clearly in his demonic voice.**

Temari and Kankuro stood in front of the sand dome to offer some protection from their otherwise defenseless brother.

Naruto smirked as he did a set of hand signs

"Fire Style: Kyuubi Inferno" he said as nine fireballs appeared out of nowhere.

Then they blew towards the two Sand Ninja like nine flamethrowers both ninja jumped away from the attack.

They watched as trees for miles were destroyed by the great flames the fox's Three-Tailed Shroud covered his body once again.

"_**If I were you two I'd leave this area" said Kyuubi-Naruto**_

Kankuro and Temari looked at him then looked to one another both nodded then took off in the same direction.

Naruto stood there and waited for Shakaku to awaken excitement raced through his being as he prepared for a true battle.

***

Hinata had just made her way to the edge of the forest when she saw two figures coming towards her she slid into her Gentle Fist fighting stance.

"Hey if I were you I'd get out of this area" shouted Kankuro as he and Temari ran past Hinata.

'Naruto' she thought as a large explosion from within the forest caused the ground to shake, she then took off towards the battle.

***

Naruto smirked as Gaara had emerged from the sand dome his body was covered from head to toe in sand making him.

Look like a giant raccoon

"_**Are you Gaara or Shakaku?" asked Kyuubi-Naruto as calmly as if he were talking to an old friend.**_

"_**I'm still me Uzumaki and now I'm going to truly live!" shouted Gaara as sand began to encircle Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

Kyuubi-Naruto sent a wave of energy from his body that caused the sand to be blown away then he ran towards Gaara.

And sliced down the front of the sand covered Genin causing the sand that he'd sliced down to turn to glass and fall to the ground

"_**Impressive" said Gaara.**_

His raccoon like face curled into a sadistic smile as did Kyuubi-Naruto's then the two began a series of hand signs.

"_**Sand Shuriken" said Gaara**_

"_**Wind-Fire Style: Flaming Vortex Jutsu" said Kyuubi-Naruto.**_

A barrage of shuriken shaped hardened sand flew towards a vortex of fire that had begin to increase in size thanks to the trees that surrounded them.

The vortex then glided towards Gaara who did another set of hand signs

"_**Sand Burial" he said as a giant wave of sand crashed down upon the vortex.**_

Kyuubi-Naruto then appeared behind him with a Rasengan in hand he then thrust it into Gaara's back.

Gaara left out a howl of pain as he was sent flying towards a tree his human back was now exposed through the sand.

As it began to dissipate and fall from his body

"_**Well, done Uzumaki I was hoping to use this form" said Gaara.**_

As sand once again covered his body this time in large quantities, soon Naruto was face to face with the demon known as Shakaku of the sand.

_**  
"So Gaara you're finally getting serious" said Kyuubi-Naruto as the fox's shroud increased in intensity.**_

***

Hinata watched in horror as she had finally reached the battle field to see Naruto face off against a human size raccoon.

She wanted to help him but didn't know what to do

'I feel so useless" she thought there was a sudden explosion to which Hinata could see the sand fall off of the human sized raccoon.

Then it began to recollect only this time in large quantities as it turned into a giant raccoon the sight of it caused her to gasp.

Alerting both of them to her presents

"_**Well what do we have here, a little nuisance" said Gaara popping from atop the raccoons head.**_

"_**No, Gaara leave her out of this your fight is with me" said Kyuubi-Naruto as the anger began to bubble inside him.**_

Gaara laughed as he sent a barrage of kunai shaped sand towards Hinata Naruto did a set of hand signs.

_**  
"Wind Style: Wind Barricade Jutsu!" shouted Kyuubi-Naruto**_

The wind around Hinata shimmered then the kunai began to be deflected by an invisible force Hinata could feel something wet on her chest.

She looked down to see a metal kunai sticking out of lower chest she fell on all fours Kyuubi-Naruto ran to her side.

"Hinata are you alright?" asked Naruto in his normal form

"N…N…Naruto" was all she got out before she lost consciousness.

***

Naruto looked at the apparently dead girl in his arms her beautiful face was frozen into a smile her eyes were closed shut.

Giving the impression she was having a good dream Naruto laid her on the ground a good distance away from Shakaku.

Naruto looked to the demon to see Gaara do a set of hand signs then fall limp upon the demons head.

"**Whooo weee at last I'm free!" shouted Shakaku**

Naruto's eyes swelled with tears that fell upon Hinata's face he hugged and kissed her one last time.

Then a new emotion entered his mind it was rage the like of which he'd never felt he wanted nothing more than to end every sand ninja's existence.

"Hinata I promise upon my dyeing breath I will kill him and every ninja from his village" said Naruto as the fox shroud enveloped his body once again.

Then Naruto found himself within the fox's chamber

***

"**Welcome Naruto what do you want?" asked Kyuubi**.

Tears ran hot from Naruto's face

"Dead, I want them all dead every ninja from the sand that has entered this village I want them all to suffer!" shouted Naruto in rage.

This caused the fox to smile

**  
"Come to me Naruto and I will give you all the power you need" said Kyuubi.**

Naruto nodded and walked towards the demon fox uncaring as to what might happen, he then walked behind the giant bars.

Then the Kyuubi reached his enormous claws around Naruto and trapping him like a child traps a firefly within their hands.

***

Shakaku laughed as he watched Naruto glow a bright red from the three tailed shroud

"**That power won't help you against me" he shouted as he advanced towards his target only to stop from fear.**

**  
'This chakra, no it can't be not him' thought Shakaku backing away from the body**

"**No! Not you!" shouted Shakaku again.**

Naruto's skin started to peel away from his body and turn to ash as a dark red chakra started to envelope him.

His eyes were now pupiless his body now glowed a dark scarlet red and a fourth tail swung freely from behind him.

"**No, please I didn't know" said Shakaku now stinking of fear as before him stood a miniature version of the Kyuubi.**

The creature left out a loud howl that caused the sand on Shakaku to loosen slightly

"You won't win this time!" shouted Shakaku as he took off towards the mini-demon.

Kyuubi sat patiently and waited for the much large demon to come to him then he jumped into the air.

"**Air Bullet Jutsu" shouted Shakaku as ball of air were launched from his mouth towards Kyuubi.**

Who howled again causing the air to become distrait and making the air bullets shimmer away.

Kyuubi's body then started to eject both Naruto's and his chakra into small orbs that floated around him.

Then they condensed into a single orb the Kyuubi then at the orb

"**Ha! Ha! Ha you fool now you won't be able to move" said Shakaku with a grin that was washed away.**

As Kyuubi opened his mouth then a beam of bright red chakra shot at him destroying his lower body.

Leaving only his neck and head Shakaku looked in fear as the Kyuubi jumped on his head he used his sand to try and restrain the beast.

Only to have it turn to glass upon touching its chakra skin the very sand he walked on as he advanced towards Gaara turned to sand as well.

The Kyuubi then opened its mighty jaws and shot another beam of chakra at Gaara's body destroying it and Shakaku forever.

The Kyuubi then took off towards the village at speeds that no human could ever hope to achieve.

Once there he could see the giant snakes were attacking unchecked destroying everything in there path.

The Kyuubi smiled and left out a mighty roar that caused everyone even the snakes themselves to tremble with fear.

The ninja's all looked to gate to see a red glowing creature staring at them then it took off into the village.

On this day Naruto and Kyuubi would both be getting the one thing that they had wanted the most _revenge._

_

* * *

_A/N I'm not going to be updating for a bit I've got a few things to take care of I just wanted to get this one posted so that you've all got somthing to look forward to.

I would also like to give a special thanks to the following people who've supported me with this story since I started it

Kyuubi123

XV Dragon

And Inferuno Ryuu

Also thanks to everyone else who've reviewed and added to their alters and favorites lists

So happy reading I'll have another post once I've got my buisness taken care of

Yours truly

The Divine Dragon Lord


	13. Rage and Exile

It took a wile but here's the final chapter

_

* * *

Last Time _

_The Kyuubi smiled and left out a mighty roar that caused everyone even the snakes themselves to tremble with fear._

_The ninja's all looked to gate to see a red glowing creature staring at them then it took off into the village._

_On this day Naruto and Kyuubi would both be getting the one thing that they had wanted the most __**revenge**__._

***

Hinata awoke with a sharp pain in her chest she looked to see sand covered a small area of her body.

She thanked God for the man who invented chain mail because that was what stopped the sand kunai from hitting her vitals.

She sat up to find that the area where the kunai struck sent a sharp pain through her system she looked around to see the entire area was nothing but a waist land.

The area was coved in a large amount of sand within which she saw movement she ran over hoping against hope that it wasn't Naruto.

When she got there she saw Gaara lying on the ground battered bloody and beaten his body was covered in what she knew to be chakra burns.

"Where's Naruto" she asked firmly

"Uzumaki is no more only Kyuubi remains" were Gaara's final words before he lost consciousness.

These words caused Hinata's fear to spike to new heights

"No, he can't be…" she trailed off.

She then sensed the presents of someone nearby he turned to see Kankuro and Tamari behind her.

"He's not dead" said Kankuro flatly as he walked over to his injured brother and placed him fireman's style over his shoulders.

"Then what's wrong with him?" asked Hinata

"The best way to describe it is a transformation in which Naruto has taken more of the Kyuubi's chakra than what his conscious mind can handle. At which point he looses all sense of himself mainly because during this weakened state. The Kyuubi within him has a greater influence over his mind almost to the point he's in control of Naruto's mind" said Temari this time.

Then the three ninja's disappeared in a wave of sand leaving Hinata to digest the information.

'Naruto' she thought as she looked to the village remembering what Naruto said what he would do once he got control of the Kyuubi's power.

"_My dream is to destroy everyone in the village" said Naruto_

Hinata gasped then took off towards the village just as an earth shaking roar filled the air

'Naruto, please don't do it' she thought.

***

"Why are you helping me?" asked Gaara as his siblings took him back to their village

"Because you're our brother" said Kankuro.

"But I've harmed you nearly killed you" said Gaara

"Gaara you're our brother we love you no matter what you've done to us or anyone else for that matter" said Temari with a slight smile.

Gaara's face that was usually emotionless was filled with shock

"I'm sorry" he said after several minutes

It was Temari's and Kankuro's turn to be shocked then they smirked at each other

"There is nothing to forgive dear brother" said Kankuro.

Temari how ever remained confused about something

"Gaara how, did you survive the blast?" she finally asked.

"I don't know all I remember is waking up within a pile of sand" said Gaara with his usual emotionless face.

***

Kyuubi looked upon the village that had hated his vessel for more than a decade he then took off towards the first group of ninjas he saw.

They were one leaf ninja and three sand ninjas the demon crept silently towards his pray his jagged chakra teeth were itching to taste human flesh.

His very touch scorched the ground causing black foot prints to be left behind him his four tails swished with anticipation.

Then he couldn't take it anymore he took off at a blinding speed towards his prey then within a second he was upon the four ninja.

The Kyuubi ran towards the first sand ninja he dug his chakra covered claws into his chest and ripped out his still beating heart.

He relished the feeling of the burning blood that touched his chakra skin giving off a dark cloud of smoke.

Then the Kyuubi opened his mouth wide and ate the heart whole, and then he raised his arm that still had the man attached to it and in one swipe.

The man was split in half, the demon then turned towards the, remain ninjas all of whom had taken a defensive stance.

The Kyuubi ran towards the next sand ninja and grabbed his head steam issued from his burning brow as the man left out a deafening scream.

Then he felt no more as the Kyuubi ripped his head effortlessly from his shoulders then, rose the head's bleeding neck to his mouth and drank the steady streaming blood.

He relished the metallic taste of the blood that fell into his gaping jaws once it was drained a long daggered tongue licked his lips of any leftover blood.

He then looked at the now fleeing ninja's he stretched both his arms and brought them down upon them both burning them and smothering them.

With his now giant chakra claws once he removed the claws, all that was left were two giant paw prints.  
The Kyuubi then sniffed the air then jumped on top of a building he could see a giant snake nearby.  
Fighting a giant red and black spotted toad that was decked out in samurai armor the Kyuubi left out another each shattering roar then ran.

Towards the snake, then he jumped on his back and with a swipe of his claws killed the snake then the Kyuubi turned to the toad.

Who had started to back away on top of his flat head was Jiriaya who had also taken a fighting stance.

The Kyuubi jumped onto the toads head causing him to yell as they Kyuubi's chakra burned threw his flesh.

***

Hinata had just made it to the village gate when she saw something that not even her imagination could've conceived.

She saw a creature rip a, mans head off of his shoulders and then proceed to drink the blood from said head.  
The sight caused her to dry heave several times once the creature had finished he killed a Sand ninja and a Konoha ninja.

'No, this can't be, he's not Naruto' thought Hinata as the beast took off towards a giant snake.

Then the snakes head fell to the ground while the creature jumped atop a giant toad's head this caused the toad to yell in pain.

'No, Naruto please stop' she thought as tears ran down her cheeks

'Please Naruto' she thought as she raced towards the giant toad.

***

Kyuubi growled as he advanced cautiously towards Jiriaya

"You know what I'm capable of don't you" said Jiriaya.

Kyuubi growled lowly then another presents made itself known both turned to see Hinata land on top of the toad's head.

"Naruto please stop that's enough I'm alright you don't have to fight anymore" said Hinata desperately.

The Kyuubi sniffed the air around Hinata as if trying to detect a Genjutsu or someone using a Transformation Jutsu.

"Hinata back away slowly then get out of here" said Jiriaya

"No, I want to help him" she said firmly.

"Get out now!" shouted Jiriaya causing Hinata to jump then she did as she was told.

"Naruto please don't die" she whispered as she watched the battle from a nearby roof

Jiriaya did a set of hand signs then pulled out a piece of paper that was two inches wide by two inches long, it glowed a bright red.

From the chakra be was pumping into it

"Container Release Jutsu!" he shouted has he placed the paper onto Kyuubi's forehead, the Kyuubi who had started to run towards him was now frozen.

As his chakra began to return to the seal leaving a raw red Naruto lying on top of the toad's head out cold, Jiriaya then tenderly lifted his pupil.

Then hopped off of the now disappeared toad onto the roof where Hinata stood watching them, suddenly another burst of chakra was felt throughout the area.

They both turned to see a giant purple barrier on top of the roof of the Hokage's office, Jiriaya then turned to Hinata.

"Take him back to your house and keep him safe until he wakes up" said Jiriaya handing Hinata the unconscious Naruto.

She tried to hold him bridle style only to fall on top of him his face was now smothered in her chest.

This caused the perverted hermit to whip out a scroll and pen faster than lightning as he began to write what he'd witnessed.

Hinata quickly jolted upright her face was red as a beet she looked down at Naruto to see he was cringing in pain from her 'blow'.

'How embarrassing' she thought as she hoisted Naruto over her shoulders fireman's style then she took off towards the Hyuga complex.

***

The Third Hokage stared at a man whose skin was as white as the snow that capped the nearby mountains that surrounded the village.

His shoulder length black hair flowed in the wind as a slight breeze blew by them he was wearing black pants with a white shirt held together with a fist thick purple.

Rope that acted as a belt his yellow eyes held vertical slitted pupils a rather large tongue shot from his mouth as if licking the air.

"Come now Sarutobi sensei, show me this Jutsu of yours" said Orochimaru with a glint of anticipation in his eyes.

The Third Hokage did a set of hand signs then he felt a powerful chakra form behind him then he felt a pain of a thousand daggers shoot threw his body.

Then a ghost like arm reached through his stomach latching onto the unsuspecting Orochimaru.

'What is this feeling?' thought Orochimaru as his body began to feel heavy then a figure appeared behind the Hokage it was hazy at first then it became crystal clear.

"What is that?" said Orochimaru feeling fear for the first time in his life

"That is the Death God, Orochimaru he's grasped your soul and soon you will join me within his belly where we will fight till the end of time" said The Third Hokage.

He felt a sudden jerk behind his navel as the Death God pulled hard on Orochimaru's soul pulling it completely out of his corpse.

Orochimaru fell to the ground limp as did the Third Hokage only when he died his face had a peaceful look on it that would be forever etched into it.

***

Naruto awoke to find his skin felt like it was on fire even the slightest breath from his nose caused his lips to feel as if they had burst into flames.

'Awe man what happened?' he thought he tried to sit up only to find he couldn't due to the fact that all of his skin seamed to have been ripped off.

'Was I attacked again?' he thought then the images of Gaara killing Hinata flashed through his mind.

This caused his anger to bubble a new as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra begin to heal his damaged body.

"Please Naruto no more fighting" said a whisper like tone Naruto stared in disbelief standing before him was the reason he'd gone on the rampage in the first place.

"But how I thought you were dead" said Naruto with an amazed look on his face

"I was wearing body armor" said Hinata showing him the chain mail that was hidden within her coat.

Naruto still staring in amazement

"And I thought I was the only one that could comeback from the dead" he said with a slight smirk.

This caused Hinata to blush

"So did you see what happened to Shakaku I hope Kyuubi obliterated him" said Naruto.

"He survived I think Shakaku saved him at the last moment because he was covered in sand when I left him" said Hinata.

"Another question Hinata"

"What"

"Where are we?" asked Naruto looking around not recognizing the room.

"We're in my room at the Hyuga complex" said Hinata blushing furiously Naruto got a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh trying to catch me with my shirt off were you?" he asked slyly causing her to blush even further.

"Wanted to see what I've got under the hood" said Naruto with a cheshire grin on his face.

"N-n-n-no-I-I-I-d-d-d-i-d-d-d-n-t" said Hinata her face was now red enough that it seemed her nose was about to start bleeding like a river.

"Come, now Hinata if you ask nicely maybe I'll give you a peek" said Naruto lifting up his shirt just above his pants.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore she fell to the ground with a soft thud this caused Naruto to burst out laughing, he laughed so hard that tears actually fell form his face.

'What's wrong with me' he thought after he'd calmed down

"**What do you mean, Kit I thought all humans laughed?" asked Kyuubi**.

'Not this human I lost all of my emotions long ago' thought Naruto

"**Not lost Kit no human can ever lose their emotions some just seal them away, and by the looks of it yours broke. As far as I can remember at one point you actually used to laugh" said Kyuubi**

'That was a long time ago' thought Naruto grimly vowing never to allow what had transpired to happen again.

'Demons don't feel emotion' he thought to himself

'**And here I thought you'd finally been brought back Kit that poor girls still got a long way to go' thought Kyuubi.**

Naruto then hopped to his feet his skin was now fully healed thanks to the Kyuubi's power he then picked Hinata up and placed her into the bed.

"Hinata I promise you I may not know what love is but I will figure it out" he said softly then he jumped out of her window.

He landed lightly onto the ground then he ran out of the Hyuga complex he looked around to find the battle was finished.

He then found himself surrounded by twenty Anbu

"What do you guys want?" he asked

"The counsel wishes to speak with you" said one of the men wearing a bear mask over his face.

"What could that group of old wind bags possibly want with me?" said Naruto

"Our orders were not to answer any questions but to escort you to the counsel men" said the Anbu again.

Naruto nodded then followed the Anbu to the counsel that had gathered within atop the Hokage's tower.

Naruto was facing Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, and others that he didn't recognize

"Naruto Uzumaki, you've been called before the Counsel of Konoha for crimes against the village" said an extremely old man.

His transparent skin hung on his delicate frame in folds around his skull white cotton-candy thick hair covered his head.

He was wearing a set of starch white robes that hid the rest of his body from view

"On what grounds?" asked Naruto coldly

"During the fight with the Sand and Sound Shinobi you killed a Konoha Ninja and attacked a second" said the old man.

"I was in a rage, I thought one of my teammates had been killed I didn't care who got in my way I wanted the Sand Ninja's to suffer" said Naruto calmly.

"That doesn't justify what you've done nor does it justify the fact that you allowed yourself to be controlled by the Kyuubi" said the old man again.

This caused a ripple of arguments to flow threw the counsel

"I'm the Kyuubi's container am I not that entitles me to use the Kyuubi's power at my leisure" said Naruto.

"Not to the point that it endangers the lives of the people of this village Naruto hence forth you're banished from ever setting foot in this village again" said the old man.

This caused an out cry to brake through the rest of the counsel

"Lord Muzka, be reasonable the boy just destroyed Shakaku the One-Tail with the help of the Kyuubi's power" said Hiashi.

"No, Lord Hyuga we cannot allow this to fall by the wayside, the Third might have allowed it but I am not the Third nor will I allow it.

Naruto Uzumaki you have one day after the Thirds funeral to leave the village and to never return" said Lord Muzka.

"The old mans dead" said Naruto with a shocked look on his face as hot tears fell to the ground he then looked to the counsel.

"Lord Hyuga, please tell Hinata I'm sorry and tell the old man I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend his funeral" said Naruto as he walked away.

He then headed to his house and gathered his things with great hast he had just made it to the gate when.

"Naruto!" shouted Kiba Naruto stopped for a brief moment

"Yeah" said Naruto coldly

"Where you going we've still got work to do" said Kiba.

Naruto then turned to face Kiba

"Sorry Dog Breath but as of today I am no longer a part of this village I've been sentenced to exile because of what I am" said Naruto.

"That can't be you've helped the village so much there must've been a mistake" said Kiba Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry Dog Breath but its final so as of today Naruto Uzumaki" he untied his head band "is no longer a ninja of Konoha" said Naruto he then readjusted his pack on his back then walked out of the village gates.

"What about Hinata, Naruto have you told her?" asked Kiba

"You do it I don't feel like talking to someone who won't remember me in a few years time any how" said Naruto he then leaped through the trees and disappeared from sight.

* * *

If you think I should write a sequal let me know either from a review or a PM


	14. Author's Note about the Sequel

For those of you who wanted it the sequel to this story is called Heart of the Beast I hope I can make is as successful as this one was


End file.
